The Natural Path
by ocasille
Summary: Set in New Moon when Bella gets back from Italy. What if instead of running back to Edward she ran into the arms of her best friend?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

_AN: There will be no such thing as imprinting in this story. And also Bella never heard Edward's voice in her head, cause that's just crazy. She only did those dangerous things to break the promise she made to Edward to not do anything stupid, because it was the only way she could get back at him for leaving her._

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the plane between Edward and Alice, Edward's hand resting on my thigh. I shivered under his touch, I had forgotten how cold he was, the polar opposite of Jacob's warm, comforting touch. <em>Jacob.<em>I thought sadly. My mind drifted back to the last time I'd seen him.

_I was sitting in the car waiting for Alice to see to some last second details for our flight._

_"Bella, don't do this, don't go." He pleaded_

_"Jake I have to go." I said, imploring him with my eyes to understand._

_"He left you! And now you're just gonna go running back to him? Risking your life for him?" He said getting angry now, his voice rising in desperation._

_"If I don't he'll die."_

_"So?" He challenged._

_"Jake..you don't mean that."_

_"Yes. I do." He said his voice cold and hard and devoid of emotion. This was not My Jacob._

_At this moment Alice came running out the door towards the car._

_"Jake I can't talk about this right now, I have to go. I'll call you when I get back."_

_He sneered. "You know what Bella, don't bother. Go save your bloodsucker."_

_Before I could say anything else he took off into the woods. Alice jumped into the car._

_"Ready to go Bella?" she asked_

No._ I thought, watching Jacob disappear._

_"Yes, let's go."_

"Bella."

Edward's voice brought me back to the present.

"Hmm?" I said sleepily.

"Bella, we're home."

_We?_

* * *

><p>I was back at home lying on my bed, Edward sitting on a chair on the opposite side of the room, looking anywhere but at me. We had been silent the whole drive home.<p>

"Why did you leave?" I asked abruptly.

"Bella.." He breathed, taken by surprise his eyes darting up to finally meet mine.

I stared back at him expectantly.

"Bella, you must understand that I only wanted what was best for you."

"What's best for me?" I said incredulously. "You think what was best for me was to be abandoned by the man I loved?"

His eyes were sad. "I was trying to keep you safe, to keep you from the constant danger that my presence seemed to always inflict upon you."

"That wasn't your decision to make! I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. It's what I've been doing for the past year." I said coldly. Well that wasn't entirely true. There was no way I would have made it through this year without Jacob.

He flinched at my words. "Bella I'm so sorry. Please tell me how I can make it up to you. I'll do any-" he trailed off. "Bella earlier you said you "loved" me. Does that mean I'm too late? That you have found someone else? That would be quite..fair."

I had said that hadn't I? I'd spent the last year convinced that I was completely in love with Edward. But I think finally seeing him again made me realize that he wasn't perfect and that I had been putting him up on a pedestal. I thought about his question. Had I found someone else? I know I loved Jacob but he was my family, I loved him like I loved Charlie. _Liar._My subconscious said. "You know what Edward you don't get to just come back here after all this time and ask me questions like that."

"Bella.." Edward began.

But I wasn't listening. Edward's question had reminded me that I had not yet called Jacob. He didn't know that I had made it back and I was perfectly safe. I had to call him right know. I ran out of my room and down to the kitchen.  
>"Bella?" Edward questioned, confused by my sudden departure. "Where are you going?"<br>But I didn't slow down or answer. I grabbed the phone and dialed Jake's number. After the 4th ring Billy picked up.  
>"Hi Billy." I said breathlessly. "Can I talk to Jake?"<p>

"He's not here right now Bella." I recognized this tone; it was the same tone Billy used with me when I would call after Jacob changed. He was lying to me.

"Okay. Well if you could just tell him I called?"

"I will." He said gruffly and then he hung up the phone. Wow. Jacob must be pretty mad at me if he turned his Dad against me.

"Bella who were you talking to?" Edward asked.

"Huh? Oh just Billy, Jacob's dad."

"Jacob? As in that dog Alice was telling me about?" He said with disgust.

"No, as in my best friend Jacob Black who just happens to be a werewolf!" I said angrily.

Edward looked at me quizzically. "Bella don't tell me that you're in love with this dog."

I looked at him in disbelieve. "Oh my God, Edward. I'm not listening to this anymore."

I turned on my heel and started walking towards the front door.

"Bella, where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Jake." Not that it's any of your business, I thought.

In a second he was standing in front of me.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that."

Oh hell no. "I'm afraid that's none of your fucking business." I retorted. I saw his eyes widen in surprise. I had never sworn at him before. "Let's get one thing straight, you are not my father you _cannot _tell me what to do. You're not even my boyfriend; no you gave up the right to have _any _say in my life when you left me. So let me be very clear when I say this. You are nothing to me." I said enunciating each word slowly. "You left and I moved on." As I said those words I finally realized how true they were. I had moved on, I had fallen in love with my best friend. My Jacob. "So I'll be going now, and don't you dare try and stop me." And with that I pushed Edward aside and went out the door and climbed into my truck.

I pulled into Jacob's driveway and hurriedly put my truck in park and jumped out. I ran up to the door and knocked. Momentarily Billy arrived at the door. He opened it and sounding slightly annoyed said.

"Bella I thought I told you Jacob isn't here."

"Billy I know he's here and he's just avoiding me. Please, I have to talk to him." I said shakily.

"Bella I don't think that's such a good idea.." he said beginning to close the door.

"Sorry Billy, but I need to talk to him." I said pushing the door open and brushing past him and I headed towards Jacob's room.

I threw the door open and my heart broke at the sight before me. Jacob sat on his bed his shoulders hunched and his head in his hands. He looked utterly defeated. He lifted his head at the sound of my entrance and I saw tears in his eyes.

"Jake." I gasped.

Jacob angrily wiped the tears away. "Fuck." He swore, embarrassed to be caught in such an intimate moment of despair. "What do you want Bella?" He asked his voice acidic.

"Jake..I…I had to come see you.."

"Why? Wanted to tell me all about your lovely vacation to Italy? Did you have a good time with your bloodsuckers." He taunted.

"It was hardly a vacation Jake." I replied getting angry myself now. "Anyways they're not _my_ bloodsuckers."

"Oh yeah? What about your.._Edward_?" He said seeming to choke on the last word.

"He's not my Edward. And I am not his Bella." I said with conviction.

His eyes darted up to mine staring at me intently. "What?" He breathed, looking cautiously optimistic.

"I ended things with him."

"You..you what? Why?" He said still not seeming to believe me.

"Because he's controlling and overbearing, and he never treated me as his equal. He treated me like some fragile little girl who couldn't handle anything. I realized what we had was never love, it was infatuation. I was in love with the idea of being in love. And I loved the idea that someone as _perfect_ as him could love someone as plain as me. But I've come to realize that he's not perfect and I am not plain."

"That leech never deserved you." Jacob growled.

I smiled down at him. "There was another important reason I ended things with him." I said walking over to sit next to Jake on his bed. I reached for his hand and entwined my fingers in his.

He looked at me curiously. "Oh yeah? What was that?"

"You."

He raised his eyebrows. "Me?" He asked incredulously.

I smiled. "Yeah, you. I'm in love with you Jacob Black, and if you'll let me I want to spend every day trying to make you as happy as you make me."

He looked at me in complete shock his mouth opening and closing as if he couldn't formulate an appropriate response. "Bella, do you really mean that?" He asked his eyes hopeful.

Did he think I was lying to him? "Of course I do Jake. I'm just sorry it took so long for me to figure it out."

"Bella you have no idea how happy it makes me to finally hear you say that! God, I love you so much." He said smiling from ear to ear.

I smiled lightly; I brought my free hand up to stroke his face. I pushed my hand higher to run it through his soft hair. He sighed contentedly. "I've wanted to do that for a while." I confessed. He raised an eyebrow an amused smirk on his face. I hit him lightly on the arm. "Don't let it go to your head." I teased. I got up so I was kneeling and I pulled his face so it was inches away from mine. He looked at me intensely, not smiling anymore. He was breathlessly anticipating my next move. Slowly I moved my head forward closing the distance between us as our lips met for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jacobs POV:**

I woke up feeling refreshed for the first time in a while. Odd since Bella and I had stayed up half the night talking. Talking about nothing and everything. She snuck out early this morning so Billy and Charlie wouldn't know she had slept over. It felt so good to just fall asleep with her in my arms. God knows I'd been dreaming about it all year. I thought back on the last few days. When Bella left for Italy I was, for lack of a better word, heartbroken. Watching her fly off to Italy to save the bloodsucker after everything he'd done to her was more than I could take. Even though we weren't really together it felt like she was choosing him over me. Also she was risking her life for him and the thought that I might never see my beautiful Bella again was a devastating reality. When she appeared in my room last night I was sure she was there to put the finishing touches on my broken heart, to make it final. I had never dreamed she would be there to put it back together.

I was jarred from my thoughts by someone barging into my room. I rolled over to see Quill and Embry looming over me.

"Hey Princess, time to get out of bed, we have patrols." snickered Quill.

I turned to look at my clock, eleven am! I laughed to myself no wonder I felt so refreshed. I couldn't even remember the last time I'd slept so late.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming."

"Well hurry up we're not gonna wait forever for your lazy ass." Embry put in.

"Fuck off, I had a long night."

Embry raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Oh yeah? Who'd you have a long night with?"

"Shut up. It wasn't like that, I was just hanging out with Bella."

Embry and Quill both rolled their eyes. "Boring." Said Quill. "We'll be waiting outside." And they turned and walked out of my room laughing and shoving each other. I rolled my eyes at their retreating backs. They could be immature sometimes, but they were my best friends.

I climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then I walked into the kitchen and downed 6 pieces of toast and then I was on my way. I ran to the tree line shed my shorts and phased.

* * *

><p><em>Hey what's going on?<em> I asked Quill and Embry.

_We caught the redheads scent down by First Beach. So Sam just wants us staked out here in case she comes back._ Replied Embry sounding bored out of his mind.

_Okay I'll be right there._

As I was running I thought about last night. Bella in my room telling me she broke up with the leech, Bella telling me she loved me, Bella's lips on mine..

I got to the clearing where Embry and Quill were and saw them prancing around like idiots. _Bella please be mine!_ Embry said in a sugary sweet voice._No, no Bella I love you be _mine_._ Quill said mockingly. I growled at them in warning, ready to lunge. But Sam's voice cut through their little show.

_Cut it out you two, we have work to do._

_Yeah you guys better shut the fuck up._ I said adding a layer of Alpha to my voice.

_Chill out Jake we were just messing with you. _Said Embry. I just growled in response.

_Can we get back to work now ladies?_ Leah's voice chimed in sarcastically.

_Yes,_ said Sam before any of us could say anything_, back to work._

The rest of patrols passed without incident. I phased back at the end of my shift and headed to my room. I grabbed my phone from my dresser and saw I had a text from Bella.

'Hey wanna hangout today? :)'

I looked at the time it was sent, 10:36. Shit, that was a while ago. Quickly I typed out a response.

'Hey sorry I slept late and then I was patrolling. But of course I wanna hangout!'  
>A couple minutes later my phone was vibrating, Bella was calling me.<p>

"Hey babe." I cringed at my own words. Babe? Where did that come from?

Bella laughed. "Babe? Never thought I'd hear you call me that. Hmm I think I like it." She amended.

"Good. I wasn't sure I could pull it off." I said with a laugh.

"Oh you definitely can." She said flirtatiously.

"I miss you." I said suddenly.

"You just saw me this morning." She laughed. I loved that sound.

"I didn't actually see you because I was sleeping when you left." I corrected.

"True. Well then let's change that. Can I come over?"

"Yes please." I said eagerly.

She was laughing again. "Oh I love you Jake."

My breath caught, I would never get tired of hearing that.

"Love you too Bells. Now get your ass over here before I drive over to Charlie's and drag you here."

"I don't know how Charlie would feel about you kidnapping me, he just might shoot you." She teased.

I snorted. "Please, Charlie loves me."

"You're right. Damn it why do you have to be so loveable?"

"It's all part of my charm Bells."

I heard a knock at the door.

"Sorry Bella someone's at the door I gotta go. See you soon."

"Bye Jake."

I got up from my bed and walked to the front door. I swung it open and was surprised to see Bella standing there.  
>"You little sneak. You must have already been on your way when you called."<p>

She blushed. "I couldn't wait to see you."

I pulled her forward enclosing her in a tight hug. Back in my arms, right where she belonged.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV:<strong>

I am happy. I couldn't remember the last time I could truthfully say that. Certainly not since Edward had left me and maybe even before that. With Edward I constantly felt inferior, like I wasn't enough for him. When I was with him I felt suffocated by my in securities. Always wondering why someone like him could possibly be interested in someone like me. Also the way Edward always felt the need to protect me from everything, never just trusting me to be able to handle it. Not to say it was all his fault, I certainly had my self esteem issues. But the relationship had been crippling, for both of us. Now at this moment in time I can honestly say I am completely happy. And it has everything to do with a certain werewolf. When I'm with him I feel free and I feel alive, like anything is possible. He was my best friend and he had put me back together, he had made me laugh when I didn't even feel like smiling. He respects me and treats me as his equal. I love him for everything he is and for everything he's not.

* * *

><p>I was at the Newton's waiting for my 7 hour shift to be over. I drummed my fingers on the counter, my eyes trained on the clock as it ticked maddeningly slow. It had been horribly slow today, the only customers being an elderly man who was looking for some hiking boots. After trying on seven different pairs in two sizes each he finally decided on a decidedly ugly muck green pair. The other customer was a teenage boy that bought some fishing tackle. All in all a mind numbingly boring day. I broke out of my thoughts to refocus on the clock as it finally struck seven. <em>Yes, freedom.<em> I went to the back to grab my keys and say bye to Mrs. Newton.

"Bye Mrs. Newton have a nice night, I'll see you next week."

She looked up from her computer and smiled. "Bye Bella. Have fun at your bonfire tonight."

Jacob had invited me to a bonfire with the pack tonight. It had given me something to look forward to during my lengthy shift. I smiled in return. "Thanks I will."

With that I turned to leave and got in my truck and drove home. Once I got home I made a quick supper of ravioli with Alfredo sauce. When I was done eating I put the remaining ravioli in the fridge for Charlie for when he got home from work. I went upstairs to have a quick shower. I put a bit of gel in my hair and scrunched it with my fingers to give my hair a loose wavy look. I usually didn't wear makeup but I decided to apply mascara and some lip gloss. Then I put on a pair of jeans that I had bought a while ago but still hadn't worn. When I had tried them on for Alice she had said that my butt looked great in them but I thought they were a little too tight on me.

_Fuck it_. If Alice thinks they look good on me I should just wear them. I finished off the look by putting on a cami that revealed a little more skin than my usual wardrobe of tshirts and as Alice called them "mom jeans". I didn't think my style was _that_ bad, I just liked to be comfortable. I heard the doorbell ring. That had to be Jacob coming to pick me up. I ran down the stairs and opened the door.

"Jake! Hey!" I said happily.

Jake's eyes widened, taking in my appearance. I looked down at myself. Had I forgotten to put something on?

"Bella..you look hot!" Jacob said, a note of surprise in his voice.

"Hey! Don't sound so surprised." I scolded.

He quickly backtracked. "No, no I mean of course you always look great, but I mean I've never seen you like this."

"Jake I was just joking." I said with a laugh. "You don't look too bad yourself." I said my eyes taking in his light wash jeans and fresh white tshirt that accentuated his deeply tanned skin and well muscled arms. "I think this might be the first time I've seen you wear a shirt since you've changed." I joked.

He grinned mischievously. "Disappointed?"

I rolled my eyes. "You're incorrigible." I closed the door behind me and pulled his arm. "Come on we're gonna be late."

* * *

><p>We pulled up to Jake's house in the Rabbit. Jake came around to meet me as I got out of the passenger side of his car. He took my hand and laced his fingers through mine. I was surprised how good it felt just to have his hand in mine. I saw the pack in Jacob's yard already gathered around the fire. I also saw a few faces I didn't recognize. As we drew closer the guys started to call out greetings.<p>

"Hey Jake. Hey Bella."

"Hey guys!" I replied.

Leah, seeing me approach scowled. "No leech lovers allowed." She said venomously.

I turned to Jacob and said under my breath. "Now I know where the word bitch originated."

I turned back to the pack and saw them all howling in laughter. My brow furrowed in confusion.

"Good one Bella!" Embry said through laughs.

Damn it! I had forgotten about their super sensitive hearing. Of course they had heard me. I looked over at Leah and her scowl had intensified.

"Oh yeah very clever." She spat and walked away towards the house.

I saw the confused faces of the people I didn't know sitting around the bonfire who hadn't heard my remark and wouldn't have understood it if they had.

I heard Jake trying to control his laughter beside me. He turned to me and said.

"Hey Bells I gotta go help my dad with a few things. Will you be okay here with the guys?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. Go ahead."

I found an empty seat next to Seth and sat down.

"Hey Bella." He said smiling. I hoped he wasn't mad at me. Leah was his sister after all, but Seth wasn't really the type to get mad. He was always happy and positive. He reminded me of Jake in that way.

"Hey Seth. How's it going?"

"Better now that you gave us all a good laugh."

I blushed. "Yeah sorry about that."

He shrugged. "Ah she had it coming."

"Why does she hate me so much?" I questioned.

"Leah? Oh she doesn't hate you. She's just bitter. Doesn't like to see anyone else happy because of what happened between her and Sam."

Leah and Sam? That was the first I was hearing about this. "What happened between her and Sam?"

Seth looked around to see if Leah was in the vicinity. Satisfied he turned back to me. "Well don't tell her I told you this but-" I motioned zipping my lips, locking it and throwing away the key. "- last year Sam and Leah were dating. They'd been together since Leah was 14. She was still a bitch back then, but she was the happiest I've ever seen her. Then last summer our cousin Emily came down for a couple weeks. Leah and Emily were like best friends when they were younger, they spent every minute together. So Leah wanted Emily to meet the love of her life." Seth scoffed at his own words and then continued. "She was happy when Emily and Sam got along well right away. Her closest cousin and her boyfriend could be friends she thought. But as they hung out more and more Leah could see the difference. They didn't exactly act any differently but Leah could tell. She had to watch as her boyfriend fell in love with someone else right in front of her eyes. Leah finally confronted him about it and he couldn't deny it. So she broke up with him and a month later he was dating Emily and now they're engaged. It pretty much destroyed Leah. And now it's even worse because when she's phased she has to hear in his thoughts how completely devoted he is to Emily."

Well that certainly explained a lot.

"Wow. That's horrible. Did he...uh did he cheat on her?" I asked wondering if I was overstepping my boundaries.

"No. That's what Leah thought at first, but now she knows that he didn't." I looked at him in confusion so he tapped his skull with his index finger. Oh, right.

"You must hate him. I mean she's your sister."

He shrugged. "I'm actually impressed he put up with her so long."

"Seth!" I said in surprise.

He laughed. "I'm just kidding. Yeah for a while there before I phased I really did hate him. Actually I tried to beat him up one day." He laughed at the memory. "You can imagine how that went." I tried to conjure up an image of a tall, gangly Seth trying to beat up a supernaturally strong Sam.

I joined in his laughter. "Actually no I can't."

"Well Sam let me off easy but it was still pretty embarrassing."

Seth appeared to be lost in thought so I asked. "You said that you hated Sam before you phased. What changed?"

His expression was thoughtful. "Well now that I've seen inside his head I've seen his side of it. Not that I'm justifying what he did. But I've seen it replayed in his head, the moment that Leah broke up with him. He was really torn up about it, he hated himself for hurting her. And he tried to stay away from Emily he really did, but they just seemed to have this _connection_, you know?"

I did know, it reminded me of how I had tried to convince myself that I wasn't in love with Jacob. It felt like I was betraying Edward, which was stupid of course, he had left _me_. But I had finally given in, I had felt that unmistakable pull. Jacob and I _belonged_ together. It wasn't the same situation of course, but I felt I could relate to Sam somewhat. I definitely wasn't justifying it like Seth had said, but I understood his side.

"And seeing them together you can just tell they're perfect for each other. So yeah I don't like what he did to my sister, but I don't hate him anymore."

"Hey Seth!" A voice called out. We both looked up to see Jared in his bathing suit heading towards the beach.

"We're going swimming, you coming?" Whoa, I'd been so engrossed in Seth's story I hadn't even noticed that everyone else had disappeared. We were the only two left sitting around the fire.

"Yeah I'll be right there." He called back, he turned back to me.

"Wanna go swimming Bella?"

"I wish, I didn't bring my bathing suit. You go ahead though I'm just gonna wait here for Jake to get back."

"Okay, see ya Bella."

Seth took off in the direction of the beach. "Hey wait up assholes!" He yelled out after the retreating figures of the pack.

I looked towards the house and at the same time Jacob came out of the door. I was about to get up to walk over to him, when he was approached by the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Okay maybe that was an exaggeration, but she was pretty damn attractive. She had long, shining black hair that fell to well below her shoulders and her skin had the same russet colouring as Jacob's. She was tall, at least 5'10" and model skinny, all the features on her face seemed to come together perfectly. It really wasn't fair for one girl to be that stunning, how was I supposed to compete with that?

Jacob said something and she put her perfectly manicured hand on his bicep and laughed in delight. I was seeing red now, oh no she was _not _touching him. I averted my eyes, immediately I was embarrassed at my thoughts. I didn't own him, of course he could talk to other girls. It just made all my old insecurities of not being enough resurface. I looked back up to see Jake gently, but firmly removing her hand from his arm. He said something else to her and then turned to walk away to walk towards me. I quickly turned around so he wouldn't know I had been watching him.

Jake walked towards me and sat down next to me putting his arm around me and giving me a peck on the lips. "Hey beautiful." Jacob said with a lazy smile on his face.

"Hey." I smiled back. "Who was that?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Who? Brooke? Oh she's just this girl in my calculus class, she lives on the reservation." He said distractedly.

Great. She was gorgeous, older than him, _and_ smart.

"Oh, what were you guys talking about?" I asked lightly.

Jacob quirked an eyebrow and looked at me knowingly. "Bella you're not jealous are you?"

Damn him for knowing me so well. I didn't say anything, my heated cheeks answering his question.

Jacob's grin widened. "Awesome!"

"Jake!" I exclaimed, smacking him on the chest. "Could you maybe not enjoy my embarrassment so much?"

"Sure, sure." He said still smiling smugly. I glared at him in warning. "Aww Bella I'm sorry. But I'm still getting used to the idea that you're in love with me. You gotta let me revel in moments like these a bit. But you have nothing to worry about; I'm not interested in Brooke. I'm not interested in any girl except for the caring, thoughtful, smart, funny, gorgeous girl sitting right beside me."

It was impossible to stay mad at him. "Why are you so amazing?" I inquired.

"I ask myself that question every day." He said jokingly.

* * *

><p>Jake and I were laying on my bed later that night. The incident with Brooke earlier had got me wondering. Jake said he wasn't interested in any other girls and of course I believed him. But what about before he fell in love with me he had to have had other girlfriends. I mean he was funny, sweet, and generally so great to be around because of his perpetually positive attitude. Not to mention that he was completely gorgeous. I found I was jealous of these girls whose names I did not know. Did he have as much fun with them as he had with me? Could he talk to them the way we could talk for hours and hours? Did he kiss them like he kissed me? I gasped or maybe more. I was going to drive myself crazy with this line of thinking. I had to ask him.<p>

"Jake can I ask you something?" I asked.

"You can ask me anything Bells."

"How many girlfriends have you had?" I asked closing my eyes afraid to hear the answer.

"Girlfriends? Just two, neither of them was too serious though."

Two. Well that wasn't too bad.

"What were their names?" I asked.

"One was when I was fourteen her name was Liz. We only dated for about a month. She was getting too attached and I didn't really feel the same way. I didn't want to lead her on so I broke up with her. And the other was when I was fifteen her name was Carly. We dated for about three months but neither of were really feeling it and we just kind of drifted apart."

"Have you ever..." I trailed off hoping he would fill in the blanks so I wouldn't have to come right out and ask him.

"Have I ever...what?" He asked seeming to enjoy my discomfort.

I groaned, he wasn't going to make this any easier for me. "Have you ever had sex?" I asked in a whisper.

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't catch that. You're gonna have to repeat it." He said with a smirk.

I blushed furiously. "Shut up. I know you heard me you evil wolf."

He laughed at that. "Sorry Bells I just love teasing you. But to answer your question, no I've never had sex."

I must have looked surprised because he added. "I am only 16, remember?" I did forget sometimes, he could easily pass for 25.

"But you're so hot. You must have girls all over you." God, did I even think before I opened my mouth sometimes? Apparently not. He laughed enjoying my display of inserting my foot into my month. He looked at me a devious glint in his eyes.

"Bells, the only girl I want all over me is you."

Oh. My. God.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV:<strong>

"Round 30. Fuck yeah, beat that."

I was out my house playing Call of Duty with Embry and Quil. We didn't have patrols until later tonight so we were just relaxing with a few beers and a little Nazi zombies.

"Puh-lease Jake. I could get to round 30 with my eyes closed. With my eyes closed _and_ as a wolf." Embry quipped. I rolled my eyes at his theatrics.

"Just shut up and play."

"So Jake where's your other half today?" Quil asked mockingly as Embry started his match. Bella and I had been hanging out almost every day since we had officially become a couple 2 weeks ago. Quil and Embry ribbed me about it every chance they got, saying I was whipped and all that shit. I mean I was..but that's not something any 16 year old guy wants to admit to his 16 year old male friends.

"You're just jealous cause you can't find a girl crazy enough to put up with your stupid ass." I shot back.

"Hey I'm not worried. If you can get a girl then there's hope for _everyone_." Quil said smirking.

As a response I flipped up my middle finger. Quil just laughed. I heard a knock at the door and Quil and I both looked out the window to see Bella standing outside my door.

"Well speak of the devil." Quil said under his breath.

I got up from the couch to let her in. "Hey Bells, come on in." I said as I opened the door.

"Hey." She said a sparkle in her eyes. And before I could say anything she leaned over and kissed me hard on the lips forcing her tongue into my mouth - not that I was complaining - and reaching her hands up to tangle in my hair. _Whoa, hello._  
>I heard gagging noises coming from the living room. Bella pulled away and looked around me to see Quil and Embry sitting in my living room. Quil waggled his fingers at her with a stupid smile on his face.<p>

"Shit." She breathed out. I looked at her in amusement. From the look on her face she hadn't known that my friends were here. To her credit though she regained her composure and walked over to the couch and sat next to Quil as if nothing happened and said,  
>"Hey Quil, hey Embry. What's up?" She looked at the tv and said, "Ooh Nazi zombies I'm totally next." I laughed, that girl was something else.<p>

* * *

><p>A couple hours later I was sitting on the couch with Bella watching a movie, my arm around her shoulders as she rested her head on my chest. Quil and Embry had taken off about an hour ago saying something about getting their money's worth at an all you can eat buffet in town. With the arm that was around her shoulder I pulled Bella closer into my body. She sighed contentedly. I felt a vibration against my leg. Bella didn't move, she looked about ready to fall asleep.<p>

"I think that's you Bells." I said with a laugh.

"Oh, right." She pulled her phone out of her pocket and pulling away from me slightly, read the text. As she looked at her phone she had an unreadable expression on her face. Abruptly she stood up from the couch and the arm that had been at her shoulders fell loosely to my side. I looked at her questioningly.

"I just remembered I have a few things I have to do before I make dinner for Charlie tonight." She said quickly.

"Oh..okay." I said the disappointment registering in my voice. "I'll walk you out." I said getting up.

She put her hands on my shoulders pushing me back to the couch. "No!" She said loudly. I frowned. What had gotten into her all of a sudden? "I mean that's okay I think I can manage to walk a couple steps without falling." She said laughing, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I'll call you later?" She said phrasing it as a question. As if she needed to ask. I nodded in answer. She leaned over and I closed my eyes in anticipation of her lips on mine, but instead she quickly kissed me on the cheek and pulled back.

"Bye Jake." Then she turned and quickly walked out the door. Well that was weird.

* * *

><p>After Bella left I was still mulling over her weird behavior. It seemed like as soon as she got that text she started to act strange. What kind of text would make her act like that? Maybe I was overreacting; maybe she was just being her quirky self. I mean being human and constantly being around all these supernatural creatures had to mess with her head a little sometimes. Yeah tell yourself that Jacob my subconscious taunted cause then you don't have to deal with the truth. That there's probably something she's not telling you. Bella's never lied to me, why would she start now. I was snapped out of my mental war with myself when my dad spoke to me.<p>

"Hey Jake, do you think you could go get me some beers?"

"Dad..I'm not old enough." I reminded him.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Oh don't use that excuse, you know they never card you."

I raised my eyebrows. "And how do you know that?"

"I may be old, but I'm not stupid. I know you've bought yourself alcohol before." I held up my hands, guilty as charged. It was one of the perks of being a werewolf. Physically I was already about 25.

"Fine, fine." I surrendered. I went out to the garage to grab my bike and then took off towards town.

About 5 minutes later (okay so I speeded a little, who doesn't?) I pulled up to the convenience store which was across the street from a small cafe that Bella had mentioned wanting to try out. Hmm I'll have to take her there soon. I was absent mindedly watching the people that were sitting outside the cafe as I took off my helmet. My eyes landed on a familiar face and I inwardly growled. _Edward._ He was sitting alone but there were two plates of food at his table. I scanned the patio for the other bloodsuckers. In my search my eyes unexpectantly landed on Bella coming out of the cafe. What was she doing here? I was about to call out to her when I saw her walk to Edwards table and sit down. She was here with him? I watched as Bella talked animatedly, waving her arms around. Suddenly Edward leaned forward and they were kissing. I stared at them as if mesmerized, as much as I wanted to look away I couldn't. I saw Bella's hands come up to rest on his chest and that was it. I threw my helmet, which I had been unconsciously gripping tight enough to turn my knuckles white, down to the pavement hard enough to put a crack in the solid concrete. Fuck! I was shaking violently I had to get out of here. Quickly. I mounted my bike and sped out of the parking lot. As soon as I got to the forest I ditched my bike, ran and phased on the fly. Well there goes my last pair of shorts, I thought. Yeah, that's what's important here. Not that your girlfriend cheated on you with a leech.

_Once a leech lover always a leech lover,_ Leah thought smugly.

_Leah, leave me the fuck alone. That's an order._

_Fuck you Jacob, _Leah got out just before she phased back against her will. I listened for a minute, there didn't seem to be anyone else out there.

Fuck! How had I been so fucking stupid? I was there all year I saw how disgustingly in love she was with that fucking parasite. He was like a drug for her. Did I really think she was just suddenly over him? That she was really going to _choose_ me over him. I laughed bitterly at myself and my stupidity and at the realization that I was _never_ going to be enough for her.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Bella's POV of this chapter's events up next. Please review :)<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV:<strong>

I looked down at my blackberry, another missed call from Edward. That was a total of nine since I had last seen him the day we got home from Italy. Well shit he was nothing if not persistent. Maybe I should just call him back I mused. I mean I owed him at least that right? I had been pretty harsh. No! You don't owe him anything, I reminded myself. He's the one that left you remember? No, maybe I didn't owe him anything, but maybe I owed it to myself. To see him one last time, to get closure. I hadn't exactly heard him out. I think I needed to hear from him exactly why he left in order to finally move on from it.

Alice had also called me a few times, but I didn't return any of her calls. I felt bad about ignoring her, but I knew if I talked to her she would try to convince me to talk to Edward and I just wasn't ready for that. But I decided today that it was time for me to stop avoiding my problems, so I dialed Edward's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Bella, I'm so glad you called. Please hear me out-"

I cut him off before he could say anything else. "Look Edward I really don't want to do this over the phone. Could we meet up later?"

"Of course." He agreed instantly. "Do you want to come over to my house?"

"Um how about we go out for coffee?" I couldn't talk about this in front of his whole family. No, we had to be alone. "The Rayne Cafe at 4?"

"Okay and Bella I just wanted to say-"

I interrupted him again. "Bye Edward, see you then." And ended the call without waiting for his reply.

As soon as I hung up the phone the doubt started to creep in. Should I have called him? Wasn't I better off just cutting him out of my life? I was certain that seeing him would just rip the hole in my chest wide open again. What a masochist I am. Maybe I should just call him back and cancel. That was the logical thing to do, right? I mean why should I seek something out that I know is just going to hurt me. Before I could make a decision my phone started ringing. My heart rate accelerated. Maybe that was Edward calling to cancel himself, I thought briefly. No, that was stupid. He was the one that had been trying to get me to talk to him for two weeks. I pressed the talk button on my phone without looking to see who it was that was calling.

"Hello," I said warily.

"Wow what a pleasant surprise, you actually answered your phone." Chimed Alice's melodic voice. "To what do I owe this honor?" She mocked good naturedly.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly. "I just wasn't ready to talk about what happened yet. And I was kind of worried that you'd be mad at me." I admitted.

She clicked her tongue in disapproval. "Bella, of course I'm not mad at you. Well just at the fact that you've been screening my calls." She joked.

I smiled to myself. "I've missed you Alice. Don't ever leave again?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

She sighed deeply. "Bella, I'm really sorry about that. Edward thought you needed a clean break."

"S'ok." I whispered, not really wanting to hear this. Before she could say anything else I said something that I knew would distract her.

"So we should go shopping in Port Angeles soon?"

My words had the intended effect. I could practically see her jumping up and down. "Yes! Finally you admit that you are fashionably challenged and that you are hopeless without my amazing guidance."

I raised my eyebrows at her enthusiasm. "I don't think that's what I said actually." I said amused.

"I read between the lines. How's next Friday?"

I groaned inwardly, now I was actually going to have to go through with this. "Sounds good." I agreed, trying to sound excited. I looked at the time on the clock on the oven. Shit.

"Hey Alice I have to go, I was supposed to be at Jake's a half hour ago."

"Okay I'll talk to you later. And don't think I'll forget about our shopping date!" She added, she must have picked up on my reluctance.

I laughed. "Bye Alice."

I texted Jake to tell him I was on my way.

* * *

><p>As I was driving over to Jake's I wondered if I should tell him that I was meeting Edward. At first I was sure I was going to tell him; I didn't want to keep anything from him. But I was slowly but surely talking myself out of it. It wasn't like I was doing anything wrong, we were just going to talk. And telling Jacob would only upset him. It really wasn't a big deal at all, it was just coffee. <em>Yeah coffee with the guy you used to be in love with, <em>said a voice in my head which I promptly told to shut up. It's not like I'm still in love with him..right? No, no, no. Definitely not. I mean I just couldn't be.

I pulled up to Jake's house and walked up to his door and knocked.

"Hey Bella, come on in." Jake was saying before he even fully opened the door. As I looked into to his eyes I smiled at the revelation that just _seeing_ him made me happy.

"Hey." I said and without pause I launched myself into his arms and kissed him with all the passion I possessed. Convincing myself and him that he was the only one for me. I could feel his surprise at my enthusiastic _hello_, but he quickly melted into the kiss with me. Just as I was losing myself in our embrace my brain registered the sounds coming from behind Jacob. I pulled back and looked into the living room and realized that Quil and Embry were here. Immediately I blushed thinking about the display we had just put on. Quil grinned, looking thoroughly entertained. I hid back behind Jacob's hulking figure.

"Shit." I swore, trying to catch my breath. Well I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of seeing me flustered. I walked over to the couch, sat down and said nonchalantly.

"Hey Quil, hey Embry. What's up?" I looked at the TV and noticed they were playing Call of Duty. "Ooh Nazi zombies I'm totally next." I called.

* * *

><p>After Quil and Embry left Jake and I decided to watch Paranormal Activity. I snuggled closer to him; these scary movies always got me. I was so comfortable I could feel myself drifting off.<p>

"I think that's you Bells." Said Jacob's husky voice.

What? Oh my phone was vibrating. "Oh, right." I said as I pulled my phone out. A text from Edward..hmm.

'_Bella I'm at the treaty line to pick you up. It's 4:30.'_

Fuck. I had totally forgotten. And now he was here? Close by? How did he even know I was here? This was not good. I had to go before Jacob smelled him. I jumped up quickly and saw the confused look on Jake's face.

"I just remembered I have a few things I have to do before I make dinner for Charlie tonight." True enough.

"Oh okay." He said still looking slightly confused. "I'll walk you out." And he started to get up. Oh no, if he got any closer he would certainly smell Edward. I pushed him back towards the couch and I must have surprised him because he fell back easily.

"No!" I exclaimed. A frown fell across his face. "I mean that's okay I think I can manage to walk a couple steps without falling." I said laughing nervously. He didn't seem convinced my lame attempt at covering up my strange actions.

"I'll call you later?" I asked unsurely. He nodded quickly. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and said goodbye and then I hurried out the door.

I raced as fast as my truck would allow to the treaty line and ran over to Edward's car. He rolled down the window.

"Bella -"

"What are you doing here? He could have smelled you!" I said in a high pitched voice.

"You were late and you weren't answering my calls and I was afraid you were not going to show up. I heard from Alice that you were at the mutt's house."

"Stop calling him that!" I yelled. I turned on my heel and started walking back to my truck.

"Bella, wait!" Edward called after me. He got out of his car and ran after me. I turned around grudgingly. "I am sorry. I'll stop I promise. Can we please just go to the cafe like we planned?"

"Fine."

I agreed to let him drive me, cause really it would be a lot faster that way. In 3 minutes flat we pulled up in front of the cafe. Edward parked the car and went around to the passenger side of his car and opened my door for me before I could even get my hand on the handle. I rolled my eyes. _Who says chivalry's dead_, I thought sarcastically. It's the 21st century and I am perfectly capable of opening my own car door. It seemed like the things I used to find so charming about him I now just found annoying as hell. My flat fell off as I was getting out of the car and Edward quickly picked it up and slipped it back on my foot.

"Where's my pumpkin carriage?" I asked dryly.

He looked at me blankly.

"Cinderella?"

"Oh," He said tonelessly.

How had I dated someone with 0 sense of humor?

We found a table on the patio since it wasn't a sunny day. Edward pulled out my chair and I sat down.

"I'll be right back Edward I have to go to the bathroom." I walked into the restaurant and walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I paused to collect my thoughts. After several minutes I knew exactly what I had to say to Edward. I made my way back to the table and saw that Edward had already ordered us both drinks. God, how annoying. He had to control _everything_.

"Okay listen Edward I came here to meet you because I thought I needed to hear from you why you left me. Because I had the idea in my head that it was because I wasn't good enough for you." He opened his mouth to interject at this point, but I held up my hand to stop him. "But I've come to realize that _you _weren't good enough for _me_. You didn't appreciate me enough, because you left me. Yes it did hurt and yes you did break my heart, but I'm over it now. I have someone that appreciates me and doesn't take me for granted and makes me happier than you ever did. So -"

I was cut off by Edward's lips on mine. What the-? For a few seconds I was too shocked to move and then my brain caught up and I put my hands on his chest and _pushed_ as hard as I could. But of course all my efforts meant nothing when I was dealing with this kind of strength. I closed my eyes and waited for it to be over. The lips that I used to find so intoxicating now just felt cold and hard and unyielding. At last he pulled away. He looked at me innocently, as if he hadn't just forced himself on me.

"Does that change anything Bella?" He asked hopefully. I slapped him with all the force I could muster.

"What the fuck Edward? Were you not listening to a _single_word I said? You know what I'm over this. Don't ever call me again; don't get Alice to spy on me. Just stay out of my life!" With that I got up from the table and ran all the way back to my truck.

* * *

><p>After dinner I called Jake's cell phone but after a few rings it went to voice mail. I tried a couple more times and the same thing. Hmm..I thought he said he didn't start patrols till 9. I guess I must have heard him wrong. I decided to go over to his house and wait until he was done.<p>

When I got to Jake's house Billy answered the door.

"Hey Bella, Jake's in his room." He said gesturing down the hall.

So he wasn't patrolling? Why wasn't he answering my calls then? "Oh, is he sleeping?" I asked Billy.

"No, don't think so. You can go in there and see what he's up to."

I nodded my head. "Okay."

I walked down the hall and looked in the open door into Jake's room and saw him texting. So he must have seen that I was calling him. Weird.

"Hey." I said unsurely as I entered his room. He grunted in reply not looking up from his phone. "I called you earlier."

"I know." Came his short reply.

Okay what was his problem? "You didn't answer." I stated.

"Nope." He said popping the 'p'.

"Are you mad at me or something?" I asked getting pissed by his short replies.

"God Bella, are you seriously just gonna just sit there like you didn't do anything wrong?" He suddenly burst out, finally turning around to face me.

Now I was totally confused. Was he mad about how I left so quickly earlier? Probably, but this level of anger seemed a little unwarranted.

"Sorry about earlier, I told you I had a few things to do."

He snorted, unamused. "Oh yeah I know exactly what "_thing_" you had to do." He said putting air quotations around the word 'thing'. What is that supposed to mean anyways?

I looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Look Jake I'm sorry I just took off like that, but don't you think you're overreacting a little bit?"

He laughed humorlessly. I didn't like this side of him. Why was he acting like this?

"Oh no, I think I'm being quite generous in my reaction actually."

"Jake..what's wrong with you?" I asked cautiously.

These words set him off. He jumped up from his bed and stalked over to me by the door. I could see him shaking in anger. I tried to back away but he held me firmly in place with his hands on my shoulders.

"What's wrong with me?" He yelled in my face. "What's wrong with you Bella?" Suddenly he let go of me and started pacing around the room. "I saw you with him Bella. I saw you with the bloodsucker."

Oh.

"Jake, please it's not what you think. I -"

He cut me off. "Isn't it though? I saw you kissing him! What were you just testing me to see if I was good enough to give up your precious Edward for? Guess I failed huh? Tell me Bella what did I do wrong?" His voice broke on the last question as his anger seemed to dissolve into hurt.

Tears were forming in my eyes. I hated to think that I had caused him any pain. "No Jake! That's not it at all. I love _you_!"

"Just not enough, right?" He asked sighing in defeat.

"Jake..that's not true. Please, let me explain." I pleaded.

"What Bella? What could you possibly say that would make this better?" He said in a resigned tone of voice.

I had to admit it hurt that he had so little faith in me. Although it must have looked pretty bad from where he was standing. I guess I deserved it, he saw how broken I was when Edward left. He must think I'm still not over him, but seeing him today made me realize that I was. It made me realize that Jacob was the only one for me, he was my soul mate. Being with him was as easy as breathing.

"Okay I did go meet Edward-" he growled at this. "-but I didn't kiss him."

"Bella, I saw you! I saw you putting your hands on his chest." He shivered in disgust.

"To push him away!" I defended myself. "What I mean is I didn't _want_ to kiss him and I didn't kiss him back. He initiated it and I tried to push him away but he's too strong." I hung my head, embarrassed by how completely weak and human I was.

"I'm gonna kick his ass!" He said going back to being angry.

"Don't worry, I already took care of it. I slapped him and told him to stay out of my life."

Jacob grinned smugly. "Really? You slapped him? Now I'm wishing I had stayed a little longer." Then he seemed to remember what we were talking about and he turned serious again. "Bella why would you go see him in the first place? And why wouldn't you tell me about it?"

"I'm really sorry Jake. I should have told you, but I knew it would just upset you. And I went to see him because I thought I needed closure and I thought I wanted to know exactly why he left. But when I saw him again I realized how much I didn't wanna hear his rationalizations; how much I didn't need to hear them."

"Bella you can't just lie to me because you think the truth will hurt too much. I can't be in a relationship with someone I can't trust."

I gasped, he was breaking up with me? Well it was my own fault, I always screwed everything up.

"So if that's it then I'm just gonna go now." I whispered.

"What?" He asked looking at me in complete confusion.

I looked back at him, the confusion in his eyes mirrored in my own. "Aren't you breaking up with me?"

He looked at me like I was insane which I was beginning to think I was. "Bella! I'm not breaking up with you. I love you.. Why would you think that?"

I ducked my head avoiding his penetrating gaze. "I'm sorry. I guess I just have abandonment issues because of..well you know." I trailed of lamely.

I peeked back up at him to see his reaction. Comprehension dawned on his face and then his expression changed to one of rage. I shrinked away thinking, irrationally I later realized, that it was directed at me.

"I'm gonna fucking kill that leech for hurting you so badly." He hissed. He turned to me and he must have misread the expression on my face because he leaned closer to me and put his hands securely on my shoulder and looked deep into my eyes and said. "Bella, I am not now or ever breaking up with you. You just can't keep stuff like this from me. Okay?"

I nodded my head quickly in agreement. "Good, because I can't lose you. You're everything to me, you're my sun and what's a world without sun? And I promise I'll never keep anything from you  
>again. I love you Jake"<p>

He sighed, seeming to be debating with himself on whether or not to forgive me just yet. I gave him my best puppy dog eyes. He laughed appreciatively. "I love you too Bells." I smiled in triumph and pushed him over to his bed.

"Now how can I make it up to you?" I asked slyly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's POV:**

I was at Jake's hanging out with him, Quil, Embry, and Seth. I was walking back outside after going inside to go to the bathroom. The guys were sitting on the beach talking as I approached. Quil caught sight of me and motioned for them to shut up. I sat down next to Jake and put my hand in his.

"Hey, maybe you need a girl's perspective." Seth said looking at Quil and then looking at me pointedly. Quil glared back at him.

"What do you need a girl's perspective on?" I asked Quil.

He hesitated for a minute and Seth nudged him. "Well there's this girl.." Aww, I thought to myself. I didn't think Quil would appreciate it if I said that out loud. "And I really like her and I'm pretty sure she likes me."

"Yeah, if you can believe that." Jacob snickered. I gave him a look of warning and turned back to Quil. I knew Jake was just kidding around with him, but I had rarely seen Quil be serious about anything so I knew if he was being serious it must be something important to him.

"That's good. What's the problem then?" I inquired.

He hesitated again. "Well she's Emily's niece..and she's a bit younger than me."

"Really Emily's niece? You don't think Emily would have a problem with it do you? How old is she?"

"She's 14 and I think Emily will think I'm too old for her or that I'm not good enough for her." he said lowering his voice, embarrassed. "She's really protective of her." Quil clarified. It surprised me to hear Quil sound so vulnerable.

"That's only two years, it's not that big a deal." It was after all the number of years separating Jacob and I. It had never mattered to me that he was younger. At school Jessica would always make fun of people dating anyone even a year younger than themselves. But to me it didn't matter what people thought. When you find the right person everything else just falls away. "And I think if you really like this girl you should go for it. Emily shouldn't have a problem with it. She knows you, she knows that you're a good guy."

Quil blushed. I laughed to myself. Well that had to be a first. "Thanks Bella, that means a lot. I think I'll do that."

Embry clapped Quil on the back. "See, told ya you should go for it."

Jake snorted. "No you didn't. You said he should find someone his own age and not related to someone that was practically his sister."

"I was just testing the strength of his love. You passed buddy." Embry said, giving him two thumbs up. Quil punched him on the arm with what looked to me to be bruising force, but Embry hardly flinched. Damn werewolves.

"So what's her name?" I asked.

Quil smiled. "Claire."

"Well let me know how things go with you and Claire." I said, sincerely interested. Quil nodded. I looked down at the time on my phone.

"I should go; I have to go get something for supper tonight." I said to the group at large as I stood up. I turned to Jacob and said. "I'll see you later tonight?" He nodded and got up from his seat in the sand. He brushed the sand off of his khaki shorts with his large hands. He took my hand again as we walked back to my truck. I nearly fell flat on my face at least three times on the short - but for me treacherous - walk to the driveway. If it wasn't for Jacob's firm grasp on my right hand, the walk probably would have taken twice as long and I would have had some bruises to show for it. I hoped that my clumsiness was somehow endearing and not just another indication to Jacob of how utterly normal and pathetic I am. As if he needed any more reminders. I mentally berated myself for my constant self deprecation; it certainly didn't do anything for my self esteem. Being with Jacob I had definitely become more self assured, but I still had my days. We came to a stop next to my truck and Jacob tipped my face up towards his to meet his eyes.

"Hey what are you thinking about? You seem lost in thought."

I considered his question briefly. "I was just thinking about you and how you always save me."

He looked confused. "I only saved you that one time." he said, referring to the cliff diving incident.

"No, you save me from myself every day." I said looking deeply into his eyes so he could see how much I truly meant those words.

He grinned, showing off his perfectly aligned white teeth. "Just your friendly neighborhood werewolf at your service."

I laughed as I leaned in closer, inhaling his uniquely intoxicating scent. "My hero," I whispered just before my lips reached his.

* * *

><p>Chicken? I wondered to myself as I walked through the grocery store. I didn't know if I felt like making that tonight.<p>

"Bella is that you?" a familiar voice called from behind me.

I turned around to see Angela walking towards me. "Angela! Hey how have you been?"

She smiled softly. "I've been good, just been getting ready for finals, you know."

"Actually I don't, I've been kind of putting it off." I admitted sheepishly. "I'm definitely not ready for Calculus. How about you?" I said referring to one of the two classes we had in common.

"That's actually the one I feel the most confident about. I'm really worried about Bio though, I swear I'm brain dead when it comes to science." she said with a laugh.

"Really? I'm actually doing well in Bio. Maybe we should study together, help each other out?" I regretted the words almost as soon they came out of my mouth. Of course she wouldn't want to hang out with me. I had pretty much ignored her for the better part of the semester. I should probably just offer her a dignified way to get out of this. I opened my mouth to retract my invitation, when Angela surprised me by saying.

"Sure, that would be good actually. That way we can both cross that podium on graduation day." she joked. "Actually I was planning on studying right now, I just came to pick up some snacks." she said holding up a bag of pretzels and a can of iced tea. "Do you wanna come over?"

I paused, thinking. I usually made supper for Charlie every night. He was probably expecting something when he got home from work, but I'm sure he'd be okay with it if he knew I was skipping out to go study. Especially if he knew how grossly under prepared I was. Angela, misreading my hesitation started to backpedal.

"It's okay if you can't. Some other night, right?" she said beginning to walk away.

"No, no, I do. I was just supposed to make dinner for my dad, but it's okay I'll just call him and let him know I won't be home until later."

"Oh okay," she said, sounding relieved.

"I'll call my dad while you check out and then I can follow you to your house?" I suggested, as I put back the groceries that I would no longer be needing.

"Yeah, sure. I'll meet you out at the parking lot."

I fished for my phone in my purse and dialed Charlie's number at work and keyed in his extension.

"Chief Swan," he said in a businesslike tone.

"Hey Dad, it's me."

"Oh, Bella. What's up? Is everything okay?" he said sounding worried.

"Yeah everything's fine," I assured him. "I just ran into Angela while I was the grocery store and I was going to go over to her house to hangout and study. Do you think you'll be okay for supper?"

Charlie's serious mood shifted instantly, I imagined that if we were both at home he would be pushing me out the door.

"Of course Bella I'll be fine. You know I did fare quite well making my own dinners before you got here. Not that I don't appreciate your cooking, because I do, but you go have fun with your friends."

I wasn't hanging out with my friends, just Angela and it wasn't like we were going to have that much fun cramming for finals, but I didn't correct him. I knew he just wanted me to be happy. When I spiraled into my depression earlier this year I rarely talked to anyone besides Charlie and Jacob. So I knew Charlie was just happy to see me socializing again.

"Okay dad, I'll see you later tonight then."

After we said our goodbyes I hung up the phone just as Angela walked towards me groceries in hand.

Half an hour later Angela and I were in her room with textbooks thrown open and absentmindely snacking on the pretzels she bought.

"So Bella what have you been up to? I feel like we haven't talked in forever." I blushed, that was entirely my fault, but there was no trace of accusation in Angela's voice.

"Honestly not too much, just working and hanging out with Jacob."

Angela looked at me with interest. "Who's Jacob?"

As an automatic reaction to this question I answered. "He's my best friend." I laughed at myself and continued. "Actually he's my boyfriend now. Wow I'm going to have to get used to that. Jacob is my best friend and my boyfriend." I conceded.

"That's great Bella. I can see that he makes you happy."

I was surprised at her perceptiveness, but I suppose I shouldn't have been. Angela was incredibly intuitive."Yeah, he really does."

It had been a while since we had _really _talked. After Edward had left I had turned into a zombie. Slowly but surely the invitations from my friends to hang out after school and questions of where I always was at lunch dwindled as my excuses became less and less believable. Looking back now I felt really bad about how I had treated them. I knew Jessica had taken it as a personal slight; she would glare at me whenever our eyes met in class or when our paths crossed in the hall. Angela however didn't seem to harbor any resentment.

The imperial march began to play on my phone, my ringtone for Edward. I quickly pressed the end button. Angela raised her eyebrows, amused. "Who was that?"

I looked away from her questioning gaze. "Edward," I mumbled. There were a few seconds of silence so I looked over at Angela. If she was surprised or curious she didn't show it. Sensing Edward was someone I didn't want to discuss, Angela mercifully changed the subject.

"So please tell me you understood the chapter on homeostasis, because I'm lost."

As I explained the finer details of homeostasis to Angela I marveled again at her unfailing ability to read people and I promised myself that I would be a better friend to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV:<strong>

I knocked on Bella's door expecting it to be her there to greet me, but I was met with Charlie's serious expression.

"Jacob," he said gruffly.

"Hey Charlie," I said, pondering his slightly strange behavior. There was an awkward pause where neither of us said anything.

"Um, is Bella here?" I asked breaking the silence. I shifted uncomfortably from my stance on the porch. Was he going to invite me in?

Charlie broke out of his trance and stepped aside, waving me into the house.

"Yes, she's here. She's just in her room." I moved to walk past Charlie and towards the stairs. "But I wanted to talk to you Jacob." he said in a voice that I imagined he used when he was Chief Swan and not just Charlie. This couldn't be good.

He motioned to the couch. "Have a seat." he said in tone that suggested I didn't ask any questions. I swallowed nervously, sitting down obediently. Just like a dog, I thought, laughing to myself at the bitter irony.

"So I understand that you and Bella are dating now." It wasn't a question, but I nodded along anyways. "And you know that I've always preferred you to that Cullen character." I smirked, although I already knew that it didn't hurt the ego to hear Charlie say it out loud. He glared at me, willing me to take him seriously.

"Sorry," I said, wiping the smirk off my face.

Charlie went on as if interrupted. "But I will not see Bella go through what she went through earlier this year again." I opened my mouth to interrupt. I would _never_ hurt Bella the way the leech had. Charlie insinuating as much was just insulting. Charlie kept talking not giving me the chance to get a word in. "So if you _ever _hurt Bella in any way, well let's just say you know where I keep my gun."

"Yes, Sir," I said trying to control my laughter. I knew there was nothing funny about a father protecting his daughter, and I would never treat Bella's happiness as a joke. But the idea of Charlie using his gun on me was laughable at best. Not that I doubted his sincerity, but I knew Charlie thought of me as a son, he was just looking out for Bella. Charlie's eyes narrowed suspiciously. My expression sobered and I sat up straighter. Seemingly satisfied, but still eying me apprehensively he said.

"Okay, you go on up and see Bella then."

I nodded, not sure what else to say and turned to walk up the stairs.

"Hey Jacob,"

I turned back to face Charlie. "Yeah?"

"You keep that door open. Okay?" he said authoritatively.

Now I was really holding the laughter in. "Will do," I assured him.

I made my way to Bella's room, and collapsed on her bed next to her shaking with laughter. She looked up from her book with a questioning look on her face.

"Oh God Bells, you'll never guess what your dad just said to me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I was wondering do you guys like how it switches from Bella and Jacob's points of view? I find it easier to write Bella's POV, but I like writing Jacob's POV too. Well leave a review, let me know :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So I've been rereading the chapters and I've noticed some continuity errors and such. On that note would anyone care to beta this story? Let me know. And I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>"So do you wanna go out with me?" I was standing in Bella's kitchen as she concocted one of her many recipes for dinner for her, Charlie, and I.<p>

"You know I would, but I already have a boyfriend." Bella replied with a laugh as she fiddled with some knobs on the stove.

"No, I'm serious. I want to take you out on a real date." Bella and I hangout almost every day, we rode our motorcycles, we went swimming at the beach, we hung out with the pack. Which was all good, but we rarely went out just the two of us. I figured it was high time we went out like a real couple. "I was thinking dinner and a movie?"

"Dinner and a movie?" she asked with a smirk. Since when does Bella smirk? Must be something she picked up from me, I thought smirking myself. "You are such a dating cliché. Luckily I'm a fan of the cliché. I'd love to go on a date with you." she said smiling that smile that I loved. She walked over to where I was standing by the archway to the living room and leaned against the wall.

"Okay good. I was thinking we could go up to Port Angeles. There's this new sushi place that's supposed to be really good." I suggested.

The smirk was back. "Sushi? I thought it was _cats _that loved fish."

"Ha-ha you're such a comedian Bells. Now that's enough making fun of me, seriously it's very emasculating." I said with mock hurt. "You better show your man some respect." I growled playfully, bringing my arms up on either side of her to trap her in between my body and the wall.

"Oh yeah? And what if I don't?" she asked grinning deviously. And moving faster than I thought possible for Bella she ducked under my arms and ran to the far side of the room.

"Well then you'll be in trouble," I answered, stalking over to where she stood slowly but purposely.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, right?" she teased me.

I reached the spot where she stood watching me with amused eyes. Before she could react I picked her up as if she weighed nothing at all - which compared to my strength she didn't - and slung her over my shoulder.

I could imagine her eyes widening in shock. "Jake! What are you doing? Let me go!" she exclaimed.

I walked over to the couch and gently laid her down, but I didn't release my hold on her. I hovered over her, holding her captive with my arms wrapped around her body.

"Not until you repeat after me. Jacob Black is the sexiest guy I have ever seen and I will never make fun of him again."

She shook her head, refusing to play along, a glib smile playing across her features.

"My mom always taught me that it's wrong to lie."

"Hmm, I didn't want to resort to this, but you leave me no choice Bella."

She eyed me warily, wondering what I was up to. I untangled one of my arms from around her body and used my free hand to begin tickling her mercilessly. Immediately she began to squirm away from me, laughing as she attempted to push my hands away.  
>"Stop! Jake!" she said breathlessly.<p>

"Not until you say it," I said, still tickling her without pause.

"Fine, fine you win." she panted out of breath from laughter and continued grudgingly. "Jacob Black is the sexiest guy I have ever seen and I will never make fun of him again."

I grinned triumphantly. "Damned straight," I stilled my hand and let it rest on Bella's hip where her shirt had risen up slightly exposing a sliver of her creamy white skin.

"You're evil,"

"Mm, you love me." I said as I leaned closer to bring our lips together. I pulled her closer towards me with the arm that was still wrapped around her waist. She responded immediately sucking my bottom lip in between hers, fighting for dominance, but I wasn't about to give in. She wrenched her right arm free from where my arm held it tightly against her body and brought both hands up to thread through my hair. I smirked into the kiss; she sure had a thing for my hair. I sighed; I would _never_get enough of this. I slowly slipped the hand that was still resting on Bella's hip under her shirt and splayed it out across her flat stomach. Bella hummed her approval spurring me forward. I maneuvered my hand upwards, pausing momentarily silently asking permission to continue.

"Bella," Charlie's voice called out. "Are you home?"

Quickly I jumped up from the couch. Somehow I didn't think Charlie would be too pleased to find me in his living room, laying over Bella attempting to cop a feel. And I figured being threatened with his gun once was more than enough. Following my lead Bella jumped up from the couch patted down her hair and made her way back into the kitchen. I trailed behind as she greeted her dad.

"Hey dad, I was just finishing up with dinner." she said, stirring the contents of a pot as if to prove her point.

I knew Charlie hadn't missed us walking out from the living room, but he just nodded his head.

"Mhm, I'll be down in a minute."

As soon as Charlie was up the stairs and out of earshot Bella turned to me.

"You don't think he knew do you?" Bella asked desperately.

"Oh he definitely knew,"

She buried her face in her hands. "Oh my God, this is so embarrassing." she moaned through her fingers.

I laughed; she was so damn adorable when she was embarrassed.

"Bella, relax it's not like he _actually_walked in on us."

She scowled at me. "Don't you laugh at me Jacob Black. Why aren't you embarrassed by this?"

"Um because I'm normal?" I said with a laugh, ignoring her previous directions to _not_do just that. And before she could say anything else I waved my hands around the kitchen and said,

"Now what can I do to help?"

* * *

><p>"Okay so I left some money on the counter and my cell phone number is on the fridge." Billy said as he wheeled around the garage grabbing his fishing gear. He and Charlie were going on a fishing slash camping trip at Olympic National Park in Port Angeles for the day. "Oh and make sure you lock the doors at night." he added.<p>

I raised my eyebrows and shot him a look. As if anyone I should be cautious about would be deterred by locked doors.

He rolled his eyes realizing what he just said.

"Oh just do it, it'll make me feel better."

"Okay, okay," I agreed, not wanting him to rescind his decision to leave me alone at the house for the night. I heard Charlie's cruiser pulling in the driveway and I patted my dad on the back, urging him out the door.

"You boys have fun now and don't get into too much trouble." I joked.

He snorted. "Yeah we'll do that. See you tomorrow."

I poked my head out the door and waved to Charlie as he helped my dad load his stuff into the car. I closed the door and listened as they drove away. The very second I couldn't hear the cruiser anymore my front door burst open and Quil, Embry, and Seth practically fell into my house.

"What the fuck?" I said in confusion.

Embry held up a 24 case of beer. "Party time! Duh,"

"Embry it's ten am.."

"Not now you idiot, tonight. The old man's out of town and we haven't had a party in forever. So it's perfect." he said grinning.

"Dude I can't tonight, I'm going out with Bella."

All three guys groaned.

Quil shoved me. "Come on man reschedule. When are we going to have another opportunity like this?" He put his arm around Seth. "Plus the kid here's never been to a _real_ party. We gotta show him how it's done."

Seth pushed him off. "Shut up Quil."

"I can't reschedule. Plus who says I _want _to host a party? That shit is always trouble."

"Ugh, you suck Jake." Embry said.

"Dude you're so whipped." Quil put in.

I patted Quil and Embry on the head patronizingly. "It's okay; you'll understand when you're older."

"Uh, I may or may not have already spread the word that you were having a party Jake." Seth said sheepishly.

"What? Why would you do that without asking me first?" I asked advancing on Seth.

He held up his hands in surrender. "Embry and Quil said that you'd jump at the chance to have a party."

I pressed my fingers hard into my temple. "Ugh, fine have the party. But you better have everything cleaned up by noon tomorrow, because I'm not cleaning shit. And if _anything _gets broken one of you retards is paying for it."

Embry pumped his fist in the air. "Yes! It's time to fuck shit up!"

I rolled my eyes. "Do you even hear yourself talk?"

* * *

><p>"So how do you feel about a party later?" I sat on Bella's bed as she put the finishing touches on her makeup, which in my opinion she didn't even need.<p>

"A party? Who's having a party?" Bella questioned.

"I am sort of," I explained to Bella how the guys had sprung the party on me earlier his afternoon.

"Hmm sure, a party could be fun." She took one last look in the mirror and apparently satisfied, turned to me and said with a grin. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go on our first date!"

I put my arm around her shoulders. "Okay. You look beautiful by the way." I said as I leaned down to give her a peck on the lips.

"Thanks," she said sounding unbelieving. Did she really not realize how gorgeous she was?

Half an hour later I pulled up to the restaurant in my Rabbit. I walked over to open Bella's door and held me hand out for her.

"My lady," I said in a terrible British accent.

Bella laughed at my cheesiness, but played along.

"Why thank you kind sir," she said and reached her hand out daintily to take mine.

"The pleasure's all mine," I said returning to my normal voice for the benefit of everyone in earshot.

We walked into the restaurant and a waitress took us to our table. She took our drink orders and before she walked away she turned to me and said.

"Just let me know if there's _anything_ I can get you." She winked and brushed up against me purposefully on her way by. I watched her retreat in shock. _What the fuck? _Did she not notice me walking in here hand in hand with Bella?

"Bitch," Bella hissed through her teeth.

I threw back my head and laughed. I loved when Bella cursed and when she got jealous. That was just the best of both worlds.

"Hey wanna make her squirm when she gets back?" I asked.

"Fuck yeah," Bella agreed instantly. There she goes again.

"Okay, here she comes. Come here," I leaned across the table towards Bella and threaded my fingers through her hair pulling her lips towards mine. As soon as our lips met Bella started to kiss me in earnest, staking her claim. And I'm not ashamed to say I didn't mind one bit. The waitress cleared her throat loudly and Bella started to pull away, but I held her close for a few seconds longer. We finally broke away and Bella gasped for air. I turned to the waitress with a shit eating grin.

"Sorry about that I just can't keep my hands off my sexy _girlfriend_." I said putting emphasis on the word girlfriend just as she had emphasized anything. She rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah, whatever. Here's your drinks." she said practically throwing them at us. Well that should do the trick.

I turned back to Bella. "That was fun,"

The rest of dinner passed without incident. The waitress was just as rude to me as she originally was to Bella, which suited me just fine. The bitchy waitress brought us our bill and Bella started to pull her wallet out of her purse.

"Bella what are you doing? I'm not going to take you out for dinner and let you pay." I said pushing her wallet away.

"But Jake, I have a job and you don't." she protested.

"Bella, I'm paying." I said firmly, but not unkindly.

"Okay, thanks." she said stroking my forearm.

"Anything for you baby."

After I paid the bill and sweetly and sarcastically thanked the waitress for her great service we made our way back to my car and took off to the theatre.

I tapped my fingers rhythmically on the arm rest as I waited impatiently for the movie to begin. When it finally started I rested my hand on Bella's thigh and paused to see if she would move away. When she didn't I took this as a sign to continue and I pushed the boundaries even further. I slid my hand further up her thigh moving under her skirt, inching higher and higher until..

"Jake!" she hissed under her breath, slapping my hand away.

"What?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"You know what! We're in public, there are kids here!" she said trying to sound appalled which wasn't very effective when she was whispering.

"I wasn't gonna _do _anything. Geez Bella, get your mind out of the gutter." I teased her.

She straightened her skirt looking flustered. "I can't help it if you always put my mind there!"

I laughed and raised my eyebrows. "Oh really?"

I couldn't see her in the darkness of the theatre but I knew she was blushing. "That's not what I meant."

"Mm sure," I leaned over and kissed her on the lips, drawing her in. I darted my tongue out to lick her lips and she opened her mouth obligingly. She brought her hands up to run through my hair. I reached up to untangle her hands and pulled away. She looked at me confused and breathing hard. I leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Watch the movie, Babe."

She glared at me. "I hate you, Jacob Black."

"Sure, sure," I replied, laughing at her attempt to sound menacing.

A few people in front of us turned around to glare in our direction, wordlessly telling us to _shut up_. Chastised, I brought my attention back to the movie. What was it that we decided to see again? Fuck if I knew.

* * *

><p>When Bella and I pulled up to my house at about midnight the party was already in full swing. And by the looks of things most people were already wasted. The music was blaring and someone had started a fire in the fire pit. Probably not a good idea around all these drunk people.. Fuck I just got here and I was already stressed. Just another reason I didn't want to throw this party. I needed a drink.<p>

"Shit Jake, I didn't know you knew this many people." Bella said looking around at the horde of people gathered in my backyard.

I looked around seeing unfamiliar face after unfamiliar face. "Neither did I.." I scanned the crowd looking for any of the pack. I found Embry and Quil by the fire chatting up a couple girls. "Come on, let's go steal some of Embry or Quil's alcohol."

As we approached Quil started yelling. "Jakeeee," he said drawing out my name. "Finally you're here!" he screamed in my ear.

I backed up covering my ears. "Quil, shut up I'm standing right next to you. Now where's your alcohol."

He pointed a shaky hand towards my house. "Fridge,"

"Okay sweet. I'm stealing some." I informed him.

"Aww come on man." he complained staggering towards me.

"Just remember I didn't wanna throw this party. Plus it doesn't look like you need anymore." I said eying him up and down.

"Fine, but you owe me." Quil called after me as I walked away. I rolled my eyes. I owed him, yeah right.

I reached the fridge and grabbed a couple beers and handed one to Bella.

"So I figure I should go make the rounds, say hi to people. Play the host, you know." I said, none too pleased. "Do you wanna come?"

"I think I'll stay here, maybe join that game of flip cup over there." she said with a laugh as she pointed to my living room where Seth, Jared and what looked like a couple of friends of Bella's from school were gathered around a table. Fuck was _everyone _here?

About an hour and 5 beers later I was standing talking to some guys from my high school. Despite the fact that I was 5 beers deep I was hardly even buzzed. Being 6"7' and 280 pounds coupled with the fact that I was a werewolf gave me a very high tolerance for alcohol. I spotted Bella walking towards me stumbling slightly. Was that a result of her being drunk or just his natural clumsiness? When she reached me she tugged on my arm hard. I stumbled away from the group of people I was talking to, mumbling a goodbye. I looked at her questioningly.

"Let's go to your room," she said regarding me with abstract intensity, still tugging on my arm.

"Uh why? The party's out here." I said gesturing to my backyard.

She looked at me meaningfully, waiting for me to catch on.

Oh. _Oh. _My eyes widened as the comprehension dawned. She wanted to _go to my room._

"Bella are you sure? I don't want to take advantage of you or anything."

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm not even drunk, just a little tipsy." As she said those words she tripped over her own feet on the level ground right before the steps of my porch. I eyed her dubiously.

"Just tipsy huh?"

"I'm always clumsy, you know that."

Did I ever.

I hesitated still. She said she wasn't drunk. But isn't that what drunk people always say? She didn't seem drunk and she _was_ the one propositioning _me_, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that I would be taking advantage of the situation. I decided to throw caution to the wind and just spend the night with the girl I loved.

"Well just as long as you're sure you won't regret it in the morning.." I said my hand on the doorknob of the door to my room.

"I won't. How could I regret it? I love you more than anything in the world. I want this with you."

"I love you too, Bella. You're everything to me." I took Bella's hand and led her into my room, closing and locking the door behind us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So praise, constructive criticism, questions? Review! Thanks.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Twilight.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV:<strong>

I'm laying on my bed with a shirtless Bella straddled over me, trailing kisses down my neck and onto my bare chest. And everything's perfect, right? Yeah not so much. I still couldn't silence that voice in my head that said that _Bella wouldn't want this_. Even if she said she was only tipsy I was almost entirely sure that a sober Bella wouldn't want our first time together to be behind the scenes of some party as the music pounded in the background. At that moment, Bella did something with her tongue in my ear that almost made me forget why I wanted to stop this.

Because she's going to hate you for it tomorrow you piece of shit, I scolded myself.

And as her kisses started venturing lower and lower I was startled back into reality. I pushed her away gently, but firmly. She looked up at me confusion and hurt melting together in her chocolate eyes.

"Bella, we should stop." I said, my chest heaving, trying to put conviction behind those words as my body screamed at me to do just the opposite.

"Why?" she whispered, her voice laced with insecurity and I hated that I was the cause of her self-doubts. She rolled off of me and turned to face the wall.

"Bella, please look at me." I said, my hand resting on her shoulder. She shook her head and shifted further away from me. When she refused to look at me, I used my strength to roll her over to face me. I gasped in shock as I saw tears streaming down her face. I felt a stab of pain through my body at the knowledge that I had made Bella cry. Something I had promised myself I would _never _do. I placed both of my hands on her arms and rubbed soothingly.

"You don't want me?" she whispered shakily.

My mouth dropped open in shock. Was she serious? For a few seconds I was stunned into silence and then my brain caught up and I spoke reassurances to her.

"Bella, of course, I want you! Are you crazy? There will never be a time when I don't want you. I'll be a wrinkly old man and I'll _still_ want you."

She giggled at this and I reached my hand up and brushed her tears away with my thumb.

"So then why did you stop?" she asked timidly.

"Bella this isn't really the right time or place for this, I mean-"

I was cut off as Bella jumped up from the bed and glared at me her hands on her hips.

"Oh really? And who made you the grand decider of things? Huh?" I raised my eyebrows. _Decider?_ Is that even a word? "I'm so fucking sick of other people saying what's _best_ for me, what's _right _for me." I cringed at these words. I knew exactly who she was comparing me to and I didn't like it. I didn't like it one bit. Bella continued on with her tirade, oblivious to the pained expression on my face. "Am I too fucking stupid to make my own decisions?"

_Whoa._ Where had this anger come from? "Bella.." I started, but she cut me off.

"You know what Jake just get the fuck out!"

I decided it wouldn't be prudent at this point in time to mention that this was _my _room. I made my way to the door and turned back around to face her, but before I could say anything she pointed to the door and yelled.

"Go!"

So I went, with my tail between my legs. I slumped down just outside my door and rested my head back against the wall letting my eyes fall shut. I shook my head, kicked out of my own room. If it wasn't so fucked up, it would almost be funny.

Almost.

I told myself I did the right thing, Bella obviously wasn't in her right mind. And no matter what she said if we had gone any further I would have been taking advantage of her and I would never forgive myself for that. But if I did the right thing why was Bella so pissed at me? I realized that the answer to that question required that I understood the female mind. Which I didn't and suspected that I never would. Ugh just thinking about it caused my head to ache. I shut my eyes harder and massaged my fingers on the side of my head in hopes of relieving some of the tension.

"What the fuck are you doing? Trying to stop time Hiro?" someone snickered. I opened my eyes to see Paul standing over me with a smirk fixed on his face.

"Fuck off Paul."

His eyes darted to my closed door and back to me noticing my state of undress. I was sitting in the hall next to my room shirtless with my pants unbuttoned. Wait my pants were unbuttoned? When did that happen? Even Paul in his stupidity was able to put two and two together. His smile widened as the pieces of the puzzle clicked into place.

"Is Bella in there?" he questioned.

I didn't answer, closing my eyes hoping against hope that when I reopened them he would be gone. No such luck. I opened my eyes to see a grinning Paul who looked like someone had just told him that he himself was personally responsible for the extinction of bloodsuckers.

"She rejected you didn't she? I _knew_ a girl that hot couldn't be into _you_." He smiled like this confirmed something to him about the world. I still said nothing letting Paul have his assumptions. I wasn't about to set him straight. He didn't deserve my answers.

"Maybe I should go in there and show her what a _real_ man looks like. I bet she's wild in bed, I bet she likes it-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because before he could get another word out my fist connected with his jaw.

Stunned, he stumbled back. I took advantage of his momentary shock and advanced on him. I swung my fist, aiming for his nose this time, putting enough force behind that if he were human it would have knocked him out cold.

"You fucking asshole," I hissed as my fist made contact with its target. As my first blow seemed to put him in a daze the second blow seemed to snap him out of it and he was fighting back. I ducked, narrowly avoiding Paul's wicked right hook coming at me with inhuman speed, which I had been victim of in times past and had no desire to experience again. Paul lunged for me again but before he could make contact he was grabbed from behind by Sam.

"What are you guys doing?" Sam asked, his eyes burning with anger.

"This fucker started it," I said, nodding towards Paul. As soon as I said those words, I realized how childish they sounded. Sam, apparently noticing this too, rolled his eyes.

"I started it?" Paul asked in outrage. "I didn't even get a shot in." he said, struggling to break free of Sam's vice-like grip on him.

"Alright if you two are going to act like kids, I guess I'm going to have to act like your father. So both of you stay away from each other until you've cooled down." Sam said, reminding us that he was our Alpha.

"Fine by me," I snorted and walked away to go rejoin the party.

"Jake, there you are! I've been looking for you everywhere, man." Embry said, walking up to me and slinging his arm over my shoulder. "I need my beer pong partner."

If Bella wanted to be pissed at me then fine, let her be, but I wasn't about to waste my night trying to figure out why. I wasn't going to sit around, dissecting her words and trying to figure out what I could have done differently. No, I'm going to have fun.

"Let's do this,"

* * *

><p>I groaned in pain, my back hurt like hell. I blinked my eyes open, taking in my surroundings. I was sprawled out on my front porch, no wonder my back was sore. How the fuck did I end up sleeping on my porch?<p>

I sat up quickly and immediately I regretted it. It felt like someone was pounding the inside of my head with a hammer. Slowly, I lowered myself back down to the uncomfortable position I'd been sleeping in.

I put my hands behind my head and attempted to get my bearings. I tried to piece together the previous night to figure out how I had ended up here.

The last thing I remembered was taking shots of tequila with Embry and Jared. Oh yeah, now I remembered. Embry had bet me that I couldn't spend the night on the porch. And what were the stakes you ask? Loser drinks a shot of tequila. I couldn't speak for Embry, but that was pretty much the _last_ thing I wanted right now. I rolled my eyes at my own drunken stupidity.

I sat up again, slowly this time and pulled my phone out of my pocket to check the time. 11:36. Now why do I have the feeling that I'm supposed to be somewhere at 12? I closed my eyes trying to concentrate, willing away the incessant thrum of pain in my head. Twelve, twelve what was happening at twelve? I opened my eyes taking in the utter chaos around me, red plastic cups, beer bottles, and food wrappers strewn all over the yard and it hit me. My dad was going to be home at 12. That's what I was supposed to remember at 12. My dad was going to be home in - I glanced down at my phone - 22 minutes and my house was still a complete disaster. I'm so fucked.

I jumped up quickly, ignoring the throbbing in my head and ran back to my house in search of Quil, Embry, and Seth. I found them in my living room, Quil on the couch snoring loudly; Seth curled up on the floor, and Embry lying over the chair uncomfortably. I walked behind the couch and using one hand tipped it forward rolling Quil onto the floor on top of Seth, while using the other hand to flip Embry off his chair. They all groaned in unison as they hit the floor or in Seth's case as they were hit by an oncoming body.

"Get up, you idiots," I snarled, not giving them a second to wake up.

They blinked up at me in confusion. "What?" Quil asked sleepily.

"You guys were supposed to clean up this mess." I said, gesturing to the disaster that was my house.

Quil crawled back to the couch and lay down.

"Oh yeah, that. Yeah, we'll do that later." he said through a yawn.

I kicked the couch hard, sending Quil flying off again.

"No you'll do it now!" I yelled. "My dad is going to be home in less than twenty minutes and if this shit isn't cleaned up he's gonna know I had a party and he's going to _kill_ me. And if that happens, I'm going to come back as a ghost and haunt all three of your asses for the rest of your unnaturally long lives. Not even to mention that he's being dropped of here by the Chief of police."

"Ugh, Jake please stop yelling." Embry said, clutching his head in his hands. "My head is _pounding_,"

"I don't really give a _fuck_ about your head. You're just lucky it's still attached to your shoulders." I seethed.

The phone rang cutting me off mid-rant.

"That's probably my dad to say he's on his way home to murder me, no big deal." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

I picked up the phone almost ripping it out of the wall in my anger.

"Hello," I practically growled.

"Jake? What's with you?" my dad asked.

"Oh, hey, dad. Sorry about that. What's up?" I said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"The 101 is closed so we decided we'd just stay another night rather than taking the long way home. Will you be okay by yourself for another day?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed without thinking. "I mean, yeah, take all the time you need. I'll be fine."

"Hmm.." my dad said with an edge of suspicion. "Alright. Well, I'll see you tomorrow at noon."

"Okay, see you then, dad. Have fun," I hung up the phone and pumped my fist in the air. "We all live to see another day." I said to the guys. "My dad won't be home until tomorrow now."

"Sweet!" Embry exclaimed. "Round two tonight?"

I glowered at him. "Most definitely not," he rearranged the smug expression on his face to one of fake contriteness.

"I'll be right back. Don't even _think_ about leaving or I'll hunt your asses down and make you pay." I threatened.

I figured I should go check on Bella now. I wasn't too happy about how she'd treated me last night, but I still wanted to make sure she was okay. I walked down the hall and knocked on my door.

"Come in," Bella said after a moment's pause.

I opened the door and Bella was sitting on my bed wearing one of my shirts over the shorts she'd been wearing last night.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked warily. I wasn't sure how she was going to react to me. The last time we talked she flew off the handle out of nowhere.

"Not too good," she said with a grimace.

She was hung-over? "So you _were _drunk last night then?"

"Yeah I guess so," she said as she played with the hem of my shirt. And now I was really glad that I'd stopped things when I did. "Why do you say it like that?"

"Uh because you told me you weren't."

Her face scrunched up in confusion. "I did? When?"

"You don't remember?" I asked incredulously. Shit, just how drunk was she? I felt like such a dick now for even _considering_ sleeping with her in such a state.

She shrugged her shoulders as her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "After that last game of flip cup things are a little fuzzy."

So I recounted the night's events to her, from how she swore she wasn't drunk to her getting pissed at me and kicking me out of my room. Her mouth fell open in horror.

"I didn't actually say that stuff, did I?"

I nodded resolutely.

"Oh, my God, I'm sorry I went all crazy bitch. Just let that be a warning to you to never give me alcohol again." she said with a laugh. When I didn't join in her laughter her smile faded and she looked down at her feet. "No really, I'm really sorry. You didn't deserve that, you were just being the amazing guy that you are and I was just being the crazy emotional mess that I am. God, I don't deserve you." she said, the corners of her mouth turning down.

"Bells don't say that, you were just drunk. People do stupid stuff when they're drunk. It's okay, I'm not mad at you." I assured her and honestly I wasn't. Sure I didn't like how she had treated me, but she was drunk and I could tell that she sincerely felt bad about it. So what kind of guy would I be to hold that against her?

"I love you. Thanks for being such a great boyfriend." she said with a smile.

"Love you too Bells. Now I have to go find Embry, Quil, and Seth and kick their asses into gear."

She nodded. "Yeah, I should go home and shower and stuff. But I'll call you later."

**Bella's POV:**

I picked up my phone as I ran a towel through my wet hair. I looked up Alice's number in my phone and pressed call.

"Bella, hey! What's up?" Alice said cheerily.

"Hey Alice, I kind of need some help." I said unsurely. "Shopping help," I clarified.

"Really? Oh goodie, what is it?" she squealed. Yes, she actually squealed. That girl loves shopping way too much.

"You know what never mind. This is just too weird." I said, wishing I hadn't decided to call her.

"No, no tell me. You can't offer me shopping and then just crush my hopes like that."

"Fine.." I gave in and told her just what I needed her help shopping for.

I could hear the grin in her voice. "Oh I can definitely help you with that."

* * *

><p>"Try this one on, Bella."<p>

I stared at Alice in horror. "Alice, I can't wear that!" I said, eying the sheer, barely there negligee that she was practically forcing upon me.

"Bella, you asked for my help and this is it." she said waving the lingerie set in front of me.

"Okay, but does it have to be so..revealing?"

She looked at me like I was mentally retarded. "Bella..you're planning on having sex with your boyfriend and you're worried about wearing something too revealing?" she asked loudly.

Okay, when she put it like that I realized the irrationality of my fears, but still..I was just really nervous.

"Can you not talk so loud?" I said, scanning the store to see if anyone was looking at us.

She ignored me and draped the red lingerie over my arm.

"You have to at least try it on."

"Oh God," I knew I wasn't going to win this battle, so I headed to the dressing room to try everything Alice and I - mostly Alice - had picked out. After trying everything on I decided on a lacy, sky blue push up bra and matching lace panties.

Alice groaned at my choice. "Bella that's so boring. What's wrong with the red one?"

"Hey I like it," I said as the cashier rung up my purchase.

Alice huffed in disapproval, but didn't say anything else as we exited the store and made our way to our cars. It was getting dark out and Jacob was due at my house in an hour.

"Thanks for your help Alice. I would have been lost without you." I admitted as I leaned over to give her a hug.

"Anytime Bella, now you better text me later with details." she said with a sly grin.

"I most definitely will not," I said, looking at her with shock.

"Yeah that's probably best," she said seeming to realize what she had just said. "I don't really want to know what you and the dog do behind closed doors." she said as she shivered in disgust.

I gave her a disapproving look at her derogatory term for Jacob and she shrugged with a grin that didn't look very apologetic. I sighed; was it always going to be like this? Probably. But what can I do? I love them both. Alice and I said our goodbyes and Alice sped off in her silver Lexus before I could even reach the handle on my door. _She'll probably be home before I even start my truck._

Once I got home, I went up to my room and clipped the tags on my new purchases. I stripped my clothes off and slipped the matching bra and panties set on. I walked over to my closet and searched for something to wear. I threw article of clothing after article of clothing on the floor behind me in frustration as I walked into my closet to search the back. Fuck. Why don't I own anything sexy?

Suddenly I heard a loud crash behind me and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I whirled around towards the source of the noise and grabbed the first thing my hand came into contact with to defend myself.

"Fuck!" came a familiar voice.

I poked my head out the closet door. "Jake? What are you doing?" I shrieked. "You scared me half to death!"

"I came in the window, but I hit my fucking knee on your bed. When did you rearrange your room?" he asked, hopping up and down on one leg. I held back the urge to laugh, it wasn't often I saw Jake looking so ungraceful.

"Today, I was bored. I just moved the bed and the dresser." I said waving my arm around my room.

Jacob's gaze landed on the hand I was waving around. "Bella, why are you holding a toilet brush?" he asked with a quirk of an eyebrow.

I looked followed his eyes and realized what I had grabbed on instinct when I heard the crash. I blushed and hid the brush behind my back.

"You scared me," I repeated.

"So you were gonna beat me with a toilet brush? Oh my, God. That's fucking hilarious." he said laughing uproariously. He clutched his stomach and doubled over not able to control his laughter.

I stepped out from the closet, not happy at being laughed at when _he_ was the one that almost gave me a heart attack.

"Hey, it's not funny! You could have been some crazy murderer. You could have been a kidnapper. You could have.." I trailed off as I noticed that he had abruptly stopped laughing and was now staring at me eyes wide. He drew in a ragged breath and I threw him a confused look.

"Bella.." he choked out, pointing towards me.

"What?" I asked, now thoroughly confused. I glanced down at myself and finally realized. I didn't have any clothes on! Shit! I had been looking for something to wear when he came crashing in here and I had completely forgotten that all I had on was the lacy blue bra and thong. Quickly I darted back into the cover of the closet. Oh my, God. This is definitely _not_how I wanted him to see this particular outfit.

"Fuck," I swore.

"Uh new outfit Bells?" Jacob asked with a weak laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

_Yes, actually._

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. This isn't how this was supposed to go." I whispered to myself, but of course he heard me.

"How what was supposed to go Bells?" I didn't answer, closing my eyes tightly wishing I could just rewind to five minutes ago. "Bella?"

I grabbed Jake's shirt that I had worn home from his house earlier today and slipped it over my head. I crawled out of the closet and hesitantly turned to face him. He was sitting on my floor now, a solemn expression fixed on his face.

"Come here," he said beckoning me forward. I walked over to him and sat down in his lap and wrapped both my hands around his neck. He kissed the top of my head and whispered into my hair. "I love you," he paused briefly then continued. "What did you mean that's not how this was supposed to go?"

"I didn't want you to see me like that." I said as I buried my face in his neck and breathed in deeply, capturing the scent that made me feel like I was home no matter where I was.

"Oh," he whispered and I could hear the hurt resonating throughout that single syllable.

"No! No, not like that. I mean, I do want you to see me, I just planned for it to happen differently." I said, leaning back to look him in the eyes.

He smiled serenely. "You planned for me to see you in that?" he asked, nodding towards my body.

I nodded, the blush creeping up my neck and colouring my cheeks.

"Tonight, actually," I admitted.

His mouth dropped open in shock and he was stunned into silence. I laughed nervously, waiting for him to say something. Anything.

"Unless you don't want to of course." I said once the silence had stretched on seemingly forever.

He snapped out of his daze and pulled me closer. "Of _course_ I want to Bella. I just want to make sure that this is what _you _want. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I assured him. "And I'm not drunk this time, I swear. You can give me a breathalyzer test and everything." I said with a laugh.

"Hmm. I just might do that. I don't know if I can take your word for it."

I pulled Jacob's shirt over my head and his eyes raked over my body appreciatively. I walked over to my bed and lay down and gestured for him to follow me. In a split second he was laying over me.

"I love you," I told him, looking deeply into his eyes. Wanting him to know that beyond a shadow of a doubt this was what I wanted.

* * *

><p>I rolled over to the other side of my bed and buried my head in my pillow. I breathed in Jacob's earthy, musky smell and sighed happily. I opened my eyes and it slowly dawned on me that I was alone in my bed. I was alone. I looked around my room and found my clothes and Jake's shirt that I had been wearing laid out on the floor, but the shorts that Jacob had been wearing last night were gone. Jacob left me.<p>

I breathed in and out quickly in panic. I _promised_ myself that I would never open up to anyone again after Edward broke my heart, because I never wanted to feel how I was feeling right now _ever_ again. I was broken out of my reverie by a shout coming from downstairs.

"Bella! Time to get your lazy ass out of bed."

I immediately felt guilty for thinking that Jacob would ever abandon me. I threw Jacob's shirt on and ran to the bathroom to quickly brush my teeth.

**Jacob's POV:**

I watched Bella as she ate the scrambled eggs and bacon that I had just made. She was wearing my shirt that went down almost to her knees and nothing else, her hair was in a messy bun, and she bore no traces of makeup. To me, she had never looked more beautiful.

"So Bella, do you always sleep with guys after the first date?" I asked with a teasing smile.

She choked on a mouthful of eggs. "Shut up, you jerk!" I laughed as she coughed and took a sip of her orange juice. "No, I don't actually," she said seriously.

"I know, Bella. I was just kidding."

"No I mean I don't sleep with guys after the first date or any date." she said her cheeks flushed. My brow furrowed in confusion and then I realized what she was trying to say.

"You mean..that was your first time?" I asked incredulously. She nodded in answer. How was that even possible? She was eighteen, completely gorgeous and she had been in at least one serious relationship before me.

"Wow really? Well I'm glad that I was your first." I said with a smug smile.

"Me too," she answered shyly.

"Ready for our second times?"

She laughed, shaking her head. "You're insatiable.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. And I've enabled anonymous reviews so now you have no excuse not to review ;) haha<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella's POV:**

I put my phone on silent and threw it aside, aiming for it to hit the wall to give voice to my frustration. To my disappointment, it landed soundlessly and unsatisfyingly on my bed.

Edward had been calling me relentlessly for the past couple days. Had I not been fucking clear enough the last time I'd seen him? He just would not give up. He had also sent a few texts which was not usually his preferred method of communication.

_'Bella, please return my calls. It is very important.'_

I ignored these, too, quite sure that his definition of 'very important' and mine did not align anymore. I planned to tell Jacob about Edward's borderline harassment when I saw him later. I had promised him I wouldn't keep anything from him and I wasn't about to break that promise. Even though I felt like this was sort of inconsequential since I had no intention of returning any of his calls, I knew that Jacob would want to know about it.

"Bella!" Charlie called from downstairs, urgently. "Why are Jacob's clothes in my living room?"

_Oh no._ I gasped in panic, my mind running through all the horrifying and embarrassing possibilities of what this looming exchange with Charlie could hold.

_Please, please don't let it be his boxers._ I chanted, hoping that some higher power was listening and sympathizing with my plight.

I slowly and hesitantly walked into the living room, where Charlie stood pointing to the offending article behind the couch. I followed Charlie's finger, bracing myself for the worst.

When I saw what it was that had Charlie so worked up I breathed an anticipatory sigh of relief. It was just his shirt.

_Thank you, _I said silently, looking upward.

Jacob's shirt, left right where it had been discarded two days ago.

_In a brief pause in our kissing, Jacob pulled back to take his shirt off of me leaving me completely naked. _

_"Bella you're so beautiful," he breathed. _

_I blushed and pulled his lips back down to mine. I briefly wondered how Jacob's hulking 6'7" frame could even fit on my small couch, but all thoughts flew from my head as Jacob's hand dipped lower and lower._

"Well?" Charlie questioned, looking like he was ready to grab his gun and drive over to Jacob's if I didn't explain immediately.

"Oh yeah, Jacob was helping me with some work in the yard the other day and it was getting pretty hot so he came inside to get us some water and he took off his shirt and I guess he just forgot to get it when he left." I lied smoothly.

Whoa, when did I become such a good liar? Usually whenever I lie, my voice squeaks and I laugh all nervously. Wherever that just came from I was grateful, because I'm sure Charlie would have busted a vein if I had told him the real story.

Charlie's eyes narrowed suspiciously and I waited with bated breath for him to decide my fate.

"Hmph, yard work." he grumbled and walked away into the kitchen, apparently deciding to accept my made up story as fact.

I released the breath I had been holding in a whoosh. That was a close one.

I texted Jake to relay the story of Charlie finding his shirt in the living room and my academy award worthy performance to throw him off the scent.

_'Lmao omg! Did this really happen? That's classic. Ps I don't believe that you came up with that on the spot or that Charlie actually bought it.'_ Jake replied a couple minutes later.

_'Ugh yes, I wanted to die of embarrassment. Hey I'll have you know that I'm an excellent actress! Actually no I'm not. I'm just as surprised as you are that I'm still alive to tell this story :p'_

_'Well I'm glad you're still living baby :)'_

_'Wow you're soo sweet,' _I typed back, knowing he would catch the sarcasm.

_'Aww shucks, stop it Bells you're making me blush. Btw I think you should come over, my day isn't complete until I've seen you.'_

I laughed at the cuteness of his text.

_'Okay you really are sweet. I'll be there in ten.'_

* * *

><p>"So, uh, in the spirit of full disclosure I kind of have something to tell you." I clasped and unclasped my hands in a gesture of nervousness. I trained my eyes on Jacob's ceiling as I laid next to him on his bed, afraid to make eye contact.<p>

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"Don't sound so worried, it's not a big deal. Geez have a little faith in me, Jake." I said going for lightness.

"Sorry," he said, neutralizing his expression. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Um, Edward's been calling and texting me a lot over the last couple days." I looked at him attempting to gauge his reaction. Shit, he looked pissed. "I haven't been responding to either, I swear." I rambled out.

He gave me a weird look and said, "Bella, I'm glad you told me about this, but you don't have to explain yourself to me. You don't have to tell me you didn't answer him. I wouldn't like it if you talked to him, but I wouldn't stop you from doing that. I know he was a big part of your life."

As Jacob said this, I was reminded of another difference between him and Edward. Whereas Edward was controlling and overprotective, Jacob was protective of me but he let me make my own decisions. He trusted that I knew what I was doing; navigating through this crazy thing I called my life. When I was with Edward, I felt trapped and suffocated, but being with Jacob was so utterly _liberating _and I never wanted to let go of that feeling.

"I love you for being so understanding, but trust me when I say I don't _want_ to talk to him. You're right he was a big part of my life." Jacob lowered his eyes at this, but I tipped his face up, needing him to look me in the eyes. "The key word being _was_ he's not a part of my life anymore. Whatever we had or thought we had is in the past and I'm happy to let it stay there forever. Why bother thinking about old _boyfriends_ when I'm with my soul mate?"

He looked at me in awe. "I love you, I still can't believe that you're all mine." he breathed. He pulled me closer to him. "I could stay like this forever."

"Mmm," I murmured in agreement. We laid there in silence, not needing words, just content to enjoy each other's company.

**Jacob's POV:**

"Bella, do you ever think about the future?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"What?" she asked, seeming caught off guard by my question.

"The future, do you ever think about your future and what it holds?" I said, rephrasing my question.

"Well, yeah, I worry about where I want to go for college and what I want to do for a living and sometimes I think about moving out. I really need my independence. I feel like I've been dependent on others for far too long."

I chewed on my bottom lip, taking in what she said. That was what I was afraid of, she wanted her college experience, and she wanted independence. Two things that she would be hard pressed to find staying with me.

"Jake, what's this about? Where did that come from?" she asked in confusion.

I contemplated how to say this, weighing the words in my mind.

"I just - um I don't know. I worry about the future. With all the money my dad had to put into his medical bills there really isn't money for me to go to college. So I'm pretty much stuck in La Push and you know that's fine, I don't mind I always thought I'd open up my own mechanic shop. But-" I paused, looking at Bella nervously. She waited patiently for me to continue, holding her hand in mine, silently urging me on.

"But, I worry that I'm going to hold you back." I said, finally proclaiming my biggest fear. I watched her closely, waiting for a reaction. Her mouth opened and closed as if she didn't know how to respond.

"Not that I expect that you would, you know, stay here with me instead of going off to college or anything. I just don't want you to feel like you _have_ to stay here just because I'm stuck here." I quickly added.

The silence stretched on and I wished I hadn't said anything. This was too heavy. Too much, too soon.

"It's okay you don't have to say anything, it's just something that's been on my mind lately. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything." I said, casting my eyes towards the ground in defeat.

"No! I want you to know you can tell me anything. And please don't ever feel like you're holding me back from anything. You make me feel more free than I've ever felt. As far as college, I can find one close by. And not because I feel like I have to, but because I couldn't bear to be away from you for 8 months out of the year. Before when I told you what I think about my future, I left out the only thing I'm certain about. The one thing I know about my future with absolute certainty is that _you_ are in it. Whether we're talking about 10 days, 10 months, or 10 Years into the future, the only thing that will never change is the fact that I love you and I need you. If La Push is where you're going to be for the rest of your life, then La Push is where _I'm _going to be for the rest of my life. And I can't think of a better place to spend my life than by your side."

Now I was the one shocked into silence. I still couldn't believe that I was dating the girl I'd been dreaming about for what seemed like forever. And that she was saying stuff like _that_ to _me_. It literally took my breath away and I thought again for the hundredth time since Bella told me she loved me, how incredibly _lucky_ I was. I mean people search their whole _lives _to find this feeling, to find that person that their heart beats for. And the lucky bastard that I am, I've found it at _sixteen_. How rare is that? If someone had told me 6 months ago that Bella Swan would be telling me how she can't imagine a future without me and how she wants to spend the rest of her life with me, well I would have laughed in their face. I laughed aloud a bit at the thought.

I saw Bella's face crumble at the sound. "I pour my heart out to you and you laugh?" she asked, incredulously. "Wow Jake, I never thought you would be so heartless."

"No! I wasn't laughing at you Bella, not at _all._ I was just thinking about how damn lucky I am and how unexpected life can be. How if someone would have told me 6 months ago that you would be saying the amazing things you just said to me, that I would have told them they were crazy and laughed in their face. I didn't mean to actually laugh out loud." I explained, as I stroked her hair. "And I can't even _imagine_ my future without you in it. 10 days, 10 months, or 10 years." I said, echoing her earlier sentiments.

"And if I'm your sun, then you're my air and even werewolfs can't live without air." I teased, trying to lighten the mood.

As was my intention Bella laughed appreciatively. "Okay so I guess that settles it; I'll have to find a school nearby. I wouldn't want you to keel over from lack of oxygen in my absence. That might put a damper on my college experience."

"Oh just a damper?" I asked, rolling over and pinning her underneath my body.

She shrugged noncommittally, flashing me a playful grin. "Alright maybe I'd be slightly depressed."

I looked at her warningly, hovering my hands over her body, threatening to tickle her. "Okay, okay I wouldn't be able to go on."

"Mm, that's more like it." I said leaning down to capture her lips with mine, tasting her unique taste.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV:<strong>

I grabbed the hamburger meat out of the freezer and put it in the microwave to defrost. We were having Charlie's favourite; tacos. I walked around the kitchen cutting up vegetables and gathering up the other ingredients. I was grating cheese when my phone rang. I set the cheese aside and checked to see who was calling.

I pressed talk. "Alice, hey, what's up?"

"Bella, I really need to talk to you." she said, her voice devoid of its usual chipperness.

"Um, okay, what is it?" I asked hesitantly, afraid I wouldn't like the answer.

"I think you should really come over. I don't want to talk about this over the phone." she replied in an urgent tone of voice.

"Alice, you know I don't want to come over and you know why." I said, lowering my voice hoping he wasn't in mind reading vicinity.

"Bella, this is really important. Edward isn't even here."

I breathed a sigh of relief at the second part of her statement, but she had me really worried.

"Okay, I'll leave now." I said, not wanting to be there when Edward got back.

Fifteen minutes later, I pulled up in front of the Cullen's mansion. I breathed in deeply, remembering the last time I had been here. Hopefully, this visit would end better, but by the way Alice sounded on the phone, I wasn't holding out much hope.

Alice appeared at the door as I was lifting my hand to knock. I was about to make a joke about even making me raise my hand to knock, but Alice pulled me inside quickly.

I looked around the foyer to see the faces of all the Cullen's staring back at me.

Yes, _all_ the Cullen's.

"Alice," I hissed, under my breath. "You said he wasn't going to be here."

"Actually I said he wasn't _here_." she corrected. "Which he wasn't, until I called him and told him you were coming over."

"Alice!" I shrieked, appalled and forgetting that I was trying to be quiet.

My eyes darted to Edward and I could see the pain flashing in his eyes, but when he saw me looking, he quickly rearranged his expression to a neutral one. The same blank expression that all of the Cullen's wore I realized as I looked around the room. Even Emmett looked unnaturally subdued.

"Okay, what's going on here?" I asked, addressing the entire room.

"Bella, would you please have a seat?" Carlise finally spoke up.

"No, I don't want to have a seat. I just want somebody to tell me what is going on." I realized I was being undeservingly rude to Carlise, but they were freaking me out.

The silence stretched out as they all looked at each other, seeming to have a silent conversation. Even though I knew that even vampires couldn't do that. It was pissing me off that I was standing here completely in the dark, while they all knew what was going.

"Will somebody just tell me!" I yelled in frustration.

It was Edward who finally answered my question. He came towards me reaching out an ice cold hand and resting it on my arm. Was that meant to be calming? Because all it did was remind me how much I wished Jacob was here right now.

"Bella, the Volturi are coming to Forks."


	10. Chapter 10

"W-what?" I sputtered out, unwilling to believe what he had just said. "No, no we were supposed to have more time! They said they wouldn't check on us for a year!"

Edward stepped closer to me, now placing his unoccupied hand on my other arm. I shivered at his touch, wishing for the second time in so many minutes that Jacob was here to envelop me in his heat and make me feel safe.

"Bella, I know this must come as a shock to you, but we're all here for you. We already have a plan, you will stay here with us while the Volturi are here and we will put up a charade that we are still together and still planning on changing you after graduation."

My shock quickly turned to anger. I was so _over_ Edward always leaving me out of everything, thinking I couldn't handle it. And here he was doing it again, just making these plans and not even consulting me about it. He seemed to just expect that I would follow along blindly to whatever _he_ thought was best. He was still going on about what we would do when the Volturi got here when I cut him off.

"No,"

Edward looked confused by my interruption, as if the very idea that I didn't want to pretend to be with him was implausible.

"What do you mean no Bella?"

"I mean no, I won't pretend to be with you. I won't do that to Jacob." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I stood there in defiance, silently daring him to challenge me.

For the first time since I had met him Edward seemed at a loss for words. Carlisle spoke up as Edward processed this information.

"Bella, I understand this must be hard for you, but surely you see there is no other way." he said this pleadingly, begging me to see reason.

"It's not the only way!" I protested. "We can fight them!"

"Yeah!" Emmett piped up.

"Bella, we simply do not have the manpower, so to speak, to defeat the Volturi. It just isn't possible." Carlisle said, immediately shooting down my idea.

"Oh come on Carlisle, we can get the dogs to help. We can take them!" Emmett said, back to his boisterous self.

I gasped aloud at this. No, no, no. There was no way I was letting Jacob fight the Volturi. I remembered the way that Jane had made Edward writhe on the floor in agony. It caused me actual physical pain, just_ thinking_ about her getting her hands on Jacob. And I would _not _let Jacob die for my mistakes. I realized that just moments ago I was willing to allow the Cullens to die to fight the Volturi and I was shocked at my own callousness. I would put Jacob above anything and anyone, if it meant that Jacob wouldn't get hurt I was willing to sacrifice anything. But throwing Jacob and the pack into the equation solidified to me what I had to do.

"No, Carlisle is right it's too risky. I don't want anyone to die for me. Let's just go with the original plan."

Edward looked at me perceptively, as if he were staring right into my soul. And I knew that even though he couldn't read my mind that he knew why I had changed my mind so quickly. I saw the hurt briefly flashing across his usually stoic features as I think he realized in that moment just how much I truly loved Jacob.

"When are they going to be here?" I asked.

"Tomorrow,"

Tomorrow? Oh my, God. I had to go see Jacob.

Now.

"I have to go; I'll be back as soon as I can." I said already making my way to the door.

"Bella, you shouldn't-" I heard Edward saying, but it was too late; I was already out the door.

I ran to my truck and pushed it to its very limits as I sped to Jacob's house. I knocked on his door and after a moment of silence I knocked again impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming. Chill the fuck out." I heard Jacob's voice through the door. The door swung open to reveal Jacob standing there with only navy blue gym shorts on.

"Oh sorry Bells, I thought you were Quil." He was saying, but I wasn't listening. "But I thought you were at home making dinner?"

My eyes roamed over his bare chest, taking in every bump and ridge, the sight before me making me forget for a second why I had come here. My eyes trailed downward wishing that his already low slung shorts were laying just a little bit lower..

I heard Jacob laugh and my eyes flashed up to his face to see him smirking. "Enjoying the view?"

I shook my head to clear it of the lustful thoughts that had begun clouding it the second Jacob had opened the door.

"Jacob, I have to talk to you."

He immediately looked concerned when I didn't respond to his teasing. Usually I would have some sort of a comeback, but my brain could hardly function right now.

"Can we go to your room?" I asked, seeing Billy sitting in the kitchen reading the newspaper.

"Bella what's this about?" he asked, the smile on his face slowly fading. I didn't answer, just grabbing his hand and leading him towards his room. When we got inside I closed the door behind us. I paced his room, worried about how he was going to take this.

"Bella..you're freaking me out. Please tell me nothing's wrong." he said, his voice low.

"I can't,"

"Are you..are you breaking up with me?" he asked barely able to get the words out. He always put on this cocky facade like he was invincible, but deep down he was just as vulnerable as anyone else. He was afraid of losing me, afraid to get hurt.

"No!" I shouted out. "Of course not, nothing like that." Remembering our conversation from earlier his question made me a little angry. Had I not told him that I wanted to spend the _rest_ of my life with him? Just how fickle did he think I was?

"Sorry, that was stupid. It's just when you hear the words 'we have to talk' all the worse case scenarios run through your mind."

"No it's okay, I know I'm being weird. I just," I sighed. "I don't know how to say this."

He pulled me close to him, taking him in his arms and unlike when Edward had tried, it relaxed me completely.

"You can tell me anything Bells." he said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Um well I was just over at the Cullens." Jacob stiffened against me, ceasing his stroking of my hair. I continued on before I lost my nerve. "And theysaidtheVolturiarecoming." I said quickly, all the words tumbling together.

"What?"

"The Volturi are coming to Forks Jacob. To make sure I'm still going to be turned into a vampire like we told them."

He pulled away from me his face a mix of anger and shock.

"What? Why? Why would you tell them that Bella?"

"Because humans aren't supposed to know about vampires. We had to tell them I was going to be changed or they would have killed me."

Jacob slammed his fist into the wall, putting a hole in the drywall. "Fuck! I told you you shouldn't have gone to Italy, Bella. I told you! Now, what you're going to become a fucking vampire?" he hissed, his whole body trembling. I didn't want to admit it, but he was scaring me.

"Of course I'm not going to become a vampire!" I yelled back.

"So what then?" he asked still trembling, but not as much so.

"We're just going to pretend that that's still the plan until they leave." I hesitated before I said the next part. "We're going to pretend that Edward and I are still together." I backed up, thinking this would increase the trembling and that I should get away from him in case he phased. But the shaking stopped all together and he stood there shoulders slumped.

"Maybe I should just pack it in now huh? Save you the trouble of having to break my heart later. If you pretend to be with him you're going to see what your life could be like with him. You're going to see that he can give you all the things I can't. I can't even afford college, I'll never be able to provide for you. Cullen can already do that."

Now he was just plain pissing me off. Why was he willing to give up on us so easily?

"So that's it then huh? The going gets tough so the Jacob gets going?" I said, shoving him hard even though I knew it wouldn't have any effect on him, physically at least. I saw the hurt flash in his dark eyes at my actions and my harsh accusations, but I kept going. Pushing him, taunting him, daring him to contradict my words.

"I thought you were more of a man than that, Jake. I guess it's my bad though, I keep forgetting that you're just a _kid_." I spat out.

He recoiled as if I had slapped him. I knew he didn't deserve this from me, but I was an emotional wreck and his lack of support had pushed me to my breaking point.

"Bella, please.." he said reaching out for me but I backed away from his outstretched hand. He withdrew his hand quickly, running it through his hair nervously.

"No, Jacob. You don't think this is hard for me too? You think I want this? That I want to pretend to be with Edward? Have I not proved to you these past few months that I'm completely in love with you and only you?"

Had I? Maybe I still seemed like I was hung up on Edward. Maybe I was a total failure as a girlfriend. Maybe I didn't even deserve Jacob. My anger evaporated just as quickly as it had appeared to make way for my ever present self doubt.

"Am I really that horrible of a girlfriend?" I whispered, the words catching in my throat.

Jacob stared at me wordlessly his eyes wide, trying to process the quick shift in my mood. Tears begun to form in my eyes as the silence got louder.

"Forget it, I have my answer." I turned and ran out of his room, running past a confused Billy.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked, obviously noticing the tears that were now overflowing.

I didn't answer though, I couldn't.

I barely made it to the treaty line when I had to stop driving. I couldn't see through the tears, and there was an acute pain wracking through my body. I picked up my phone and quickly dialed a number that I still knew off by heart.

"Edward, please come pick me up."

Edward arrived less than 5 minutes later. He opened the door to my truck and upon seeing my disheveled state, picked me up and carried me to his car. Normally I would have protested at being carried like an invalid, but I was too emotionally exhausted to say anything. So I let Edward take care of me.

"I need to go home and get some things and talk to Charlie." I managed to choke out.

Edward nodded and sped off in the direction of my house.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Edward asked as he parked just down the street from my house.

"No, that's okay. I'll be right back,"

I walked in the door and Charlie hearing me come in walked out from the living room.

"Hey Bella, I didn't know where you went so I finished up with the-" he trailed off as he took in my tear stained face.

"What happened?" he asked in a low menacing voice.

"Jacob and I had a fight," I replied with a sniffle. "I think I'm just going to go stay with mom for a little bit, okay dad?"

"Bella, come on. I just got you back, don't leave so soon."

"Dad.."

"I'll cook more, I'll cut back my hours so I'm around more." he pleaded.

"Charlie, just let me go." I said in a final tone of voice.

He stopped talking and I knew I had hurt him and our relationship, maybe beyond repair. Just when he was starting to forgive me for going to Italy. More tears threatened to spill over as I realized that all I did was hurt people. Charlie, Jacob, Edward.

"I'm gonna go pack. I can get a flight out tonight." I hurried up the stairs into my room, closing the door behind me. I threw myself on my bed and cried. I cried for my pain, for Jacob's pain, for hurting Charlie and I cried for the fear of the unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm going away for over a week so if you have questions and I don't answer that's why, but review anyways :) and I'll answer when I get back.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

I awoke feeling rested and refreshed. I rolled over and stretched out on the king sized bed that Edward had bought specifically for me, even though I said it was no trouble sleeping on the couch that was already in his room. Then I remembered where I was, what I was doing, what had happened yesterday and the brief moment of tranquility vanished. I leaned over to read the time on the clock sitting on the bedside table.

1 pm.

I had slept for 15 hours! I suppose I needed it though, the day's events had completely drained me emotionally.

_I wasn't sure how long I'd been laying there crying when Edward appeared at my window. I made a futile attempt to wipe the tears from my eyes and slowly made my way over to the window to unlock it. Edward jumped from the tree and landed gracefully in my bedroom, despite the rearrange. He pulled me into his arms and I let him, they weren't the arms that I longed for, but they would have to do. For a while we just stood in the middle of my bedroom like that, Edward holding me and comforting me as I cried for Jacob. He stroked my hair and somewhere in the back of my mind I wondered if I should stop this, but I couldn't find the strength in me to pull away from Edward's embrace. In the end Edward was the one that pulled away first._

_"Bella, we should really get back to my house." he whispered._

_I sighed. "I know, I'm sorry."_

_"No, don't ever be sorry for feeling how you feel." he said and I was reminded of how understanding he is._

_"Let me just grab some clothes, it won't take me long."_

_I packed my clothes into a suitcase, taking a little longer than was necessary. I didn't really want to face Charlie right now and see the hurt look in his eyes. I hated lying to him, but I couldn't exactly tell him the truth._

Hey Charlie I'm just going to stay at my ex-boyfriend's (who happens to be a vampire) house for a couple weeks because the vampire Gestapo are coming to make sure I'm turned into a vampire, but no big deal we have a plan. Oh and did I mention that my boyfriend is a werewolf?

_He would probably have a coronary._

_"Okay, I'm ready." I said to Edward, who was waiting patiently for me as he sat on my bed. More boundary crossing? Probably. But I had more important things to worry about right now. "Anyways you should probably go back out the window; I think Charlie just reloaded his gun."_

_Edward looked like he wasn't sure if this was a joke or not. But when he saw no hint of a smile on my face, he quickly jumped out the window. I trudged down the stairs, carrying my suitcase behind me. Charlie was in the living room watching some sports event or another. I stood in the doorway to the living room and cleared my throat._

_"Oh Bella," Charlie said as he turned around. "You're leaving already?"_

_I nodded in answer, not trusting my mouth to form words for fear that I would start crying again._

_He got up from the couch. "Here let me drive you to the airport."_

_I shook my head quickly. "No, it's okay. I have a ride."_

_"Oh," he said, trying to hide his disappointment, but it was clearly written across his face. "Well um, I'm going to miss you Bella." he said, seeming to have difficulty getting the words out. Neither I nor Charlie were very good at expressing our emotions to one another._

_I choked back the tears. "I'll miss you too, dad. I have to go though."_

_I went over and hugged him goodbye and then hurried out the door before I could change my mind._

My phone vibrated and I grabbed it from the side table. 7 missed calls and a text. All from Jake. I hadn't looked at my phone since I had talked to Alice last night.

'Bella I'm sooo sorry. Please call me back. I love you more than words can explain.'

Oh shit, he thought I was screening his calls. Now that I had a solid 15 hours of sleep I was thinking more clearly and I was embarrassed by the things I had said to Jake last night. I typed in his name and was just about to press call when Alice burst in.

"Bella, you have to get up. I just had a vision, they're here in Forks."

I jumped up instantly alert. "Just tell me what to do."

* * *

><p>I looked out the window to see a red Corvette pulling up.<p>

"They're here," I yelled.

By the time I turned around everyone was assembled in the foyer. The perfect picture of a happy family. I went over to take my place beside Edward and he put his arm around my waist. There was a knock at the door and Carlisle broke ranks to answer it. I was so nervous my heart was beating out of my chest.

Edward turned to me and said quietly. "Calm down love, everyone can hear you." He nodded significantly towards the door.

Oh, right.

I took a few deeps breaths and felt instantly more calm. I looked at Jasper questioningly who nodded his head in answer to my silent question. Carlisle pulled open one of the tall double doors and greeted our "guests".

"Hello, welcome to our home." Carlisle said sweeping his hand out in a gesture of welcome. Jane and Marcus stepped inside and I felt Edward tense beside me. I struggled to remember what Marcus' ability was, but the memory escaped me. Jane's eyes darted immediately to me.

"Ah, still human I see," she observed coolly.

"Of course she is. We told you we weren't changing her until after graduation." Edward said, with an edge of hostility. He pulled me to him with the arm that was snaked around my waist and as close as we were I found myself wishing we were even closer.

"Oh did you? How forgetful of us," Jane replied with an unapologetic smile.

"So who's going to give us the grand tour?"

Nobody spoke for a beat, wondering if that was her idea of a joke.

"No volunteers?" she clicked her tongue in disapproval. "That's not very hospitable."

Carlisle was the first to speak up. "Of course my apologies, if you'll just follow us." He took Esme's hand and led Alec and Jane up the stairs.

Everyone looked around at each other, seeming again to be silently communicating. I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something they weren't telling me.

"What is it?" I whispered.

Edward shook his head and then nodded towards the stairs. I sighed in frustration; we wouldn't be able to have a real conversation while they were in the house.

"Well I need a human minute. I'll be right back."

Edward nodded in response and I made my way to his room to brush my teeth and wash my face. I had barely had time to change out of my pajamas this morning, or afternoon I should say, amidst the chaos. Once I felt properly cleaned up I walked back downstairs, but everyone appeared to have taken off. My phone was vibrating in my pocket again. I looked around the room just to make sure, Emmett sat on the couch watching a wrestling match and periodically shouting at the TV. Satisfied that I was more or less alone, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and pressed talk.

"Hello,"

"Bella!" Jacob exclaimed, seeming surprised that I'd answered. "I'm so sorry about last night. That wasn't what you needed, I should have been there for you but I was just thinking about myself as usual." I laughed at this; Jacob was the most selfless person I knew. I interrupted him to tell him as much.

I heard voices coming from the upstairs and decided I should wrap things up; I didn't want an audience.

"Listen Jake, I have to go, but I'll text you."

"Bella, wait we still need to talk." he protested, but I could hear them getting closer.

"Bye Jake," I said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Jane asked, appearing suddenly from the stairwell. I should have known that our brief exchange wouldn't escape her notice.

_None of your fucking business, that's who._

"My friend Jacob,"

The words tasted strange on my tongue, referring to Jacob as my _friend _just didn't feel right,

"Something tells me he wants to be a little more than friends." she said with a calculating smile. It was a smile that said she was enjoying Jacob's pain and it was a smile that made me wish I was strong enough to slap it off her hauntingly pretty face.

"Yeah, he follows her around like a lost puppy." Emmett chimed in laughing boisterously, amused by his own joke.

I laughed nervously, making a mental note to get Emmett back for that later. "Yeah, what can you do?" I said with a shrug. "He knows I'm with somebody else."

"Right,"

Alice walked in before I could say anything else.

"Emmett everyone is going hunting now. Are you coming?"

"Sure, I could go for a grizzly right now." Emmett said getting up from the couch.

"Oh that's right you guys are 'vegetarians'." Jane mocked. "I have to see this. Mind if we tag along?" she asked in a way that suggested it wasn't a question.

"Of course not," Alice replied with pursed lips.

5 minutes later I was alone in the house and I took advantage of what I presumed would be a rare opportunity.

'Meet me at the treaty line in 5 minutes.' I texted Jake.

I grabbed the keys to Edward's Volvo from the table by the door and walked outside quickly. The Volvo was definitely a lot smoother than my truck. I caught myself thinking that I wouldn't mind one of these. Then I remembered what Jacob had said yesterday and I banished the thought from my mind. I would never be able to afford a car like this and that was fine, I loved my truck. I didn't need things like this, it wasn't a necessity.

Jacob was.

When I pulled up beside my truck Jacob was already waiting for me. He was pacing, skirting along the treaty line impatiently. The car was so quiet that he didn't even notice me pulling up until I closed the car door. He looked up and looked like he was itching to close the gap between us, but of course he couldn't. I ran over to where he stood and threw my arms around him and he squeezed me back with all his might.

"Jake, can't breathe." I gasped.

"Oh, right sorry." he said, releasing me.

"No, don't let go." I protested, taking his arms and wrapping them back around me. "Just a little lighter,"

We stood there for a moment, just holding each other until Jacob asked the question I was hoping he wouldn't ask.

"Bella, why is your truck here?"

"Um I left it here last night. Edward picked me up,"

He pulled away. "Why?"

I avoided his penetrating gaze. "Cause I couldn't drive,"

He looked confused. "Why not?"

I hesitated, knowing the answer was just going to hurt him. "Because I was crying too much," I answered quietly.

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Fuck. I keep breaking my promise don't I?"

"It's okay Jake; I don't expect you to be perfect." I assured him. "Anyways I was crying more about the situation than anything you said."

"I really am sorry about the way I handled things." he said as he ran his hand through his beautiful hair.

"It's okay, I know this must be hard for you."

"And of _course _you're not a horrible girlfriend. You're the best girlfriend a guy could ask for. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that last night, you just caught me by surprise."

"Yeah I know I was all over the place and I'm really sorry for what I said last night, I didn't mean it. You always protect me." I said, moving closer to him so he would take the hint and hold me in his arms again, he had let go far too soon. But he did something even better. He took my face in between his large hands and leaned down to capture my lips with his. For a minute I forgot about the Volturi, I forgot about Edward, I forgot about everything and I lost myself in Jacob. It was a blissful ignorance and I never wanted to stop.

I pulled at his hair to bring him closer to me and I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist, not wanting any part of my body to be missing the warmth of his. Jacob planted his hands on my ass to support my weight. Somewhere in the back of my mind that was still holding on to reality I registered a noise. I opened my eyes to see some creature scurrying through the bushes and then everything came rushing back. Edward, the Cullens, the Volturi. They were all out hunting, but they wouldn't be long. I had to get back or they would wonder where I was. With extreme difficulty I pulled away from Jacob, who was now trailing kisses down my neck.

"Jake, stop,"

"Why?" he asked, stopping reluctantly.

"I have to go, they just went out to hunt but they're gonna be back soon." I said unwrapping my legs from around his waist and sliding to the ground.

He huffed in frustration. "Bella, run away with me. I can protect you, you said it yourself."

"Jake..you know I can't do that. The Volturi will kill the Cullens."

"So what?" he growled. "As long as you're safe I don't fucking care what happens to those bloodsuckers."

"Maybe you don't, but I do! They were like a family to me and just because I'm not dating Edward anymore doesn't mean I don't care if he lives or dies. You know Jake, I understand that they're your mortal enemies and all that crap-" he looked like he wanted to interrupt here, but I didn't give him a chance. "But I thought you could at least _pretend_ to give a shit, you know for my sake."

"Bella don't make me apologize for putting your well being ahead of the Cullens'." he said, seeming to have difficulty calling them by their name.

I changed tactics. "Okay let's go then, let's run away. But what if the Volturi finds out about the pack. What if they go after them?"

Jacob's eyes widened and I knew this possibility hadn't occurred to him. "Okay, so that was a bad idea. I just hate feeling so helpless."

I kissed him lightly on the lips. "Just knowing you're safe gives me the strength to get through this."

He didn't seem appeased by this, but I was running out of time. "Jake, I really have to go. I'll try and sneak back out as soon as I can." I kissed him one last time. "I love you,"

"I love you too, Bella."

I arrived back at the Cullens and I heard talking in the distance. I hurried back inside before anyone could discover my absence. A few minutes later Jane walked in laughing delightedly.

"Oh God, that's the most entertainment I've had in decades."

The Cullens trailed after her looking unimpressed by her mocking. Edward came over to me straight away and kissed me hard on the lips. It was as if he was making up for all the times he had held back and I took full advantage of this rare opportunity and kissed him back hungrily. Wait, what the fuck am I doing? My heart knew this was wrong, but somehow I couldn't find the desire in me to put a stop to it.

"I missed you love. Come upstairs with me?" Edward said after he pulled away.

"Okay," I said, still dizzy from the kiss.

He took my hand and led me upstairs to his room. As soon as we were in his room he dropped the charade.

"Bella what were you thinking?"

"What?" I asked self consciously.

"You went to go see Jacob," he accused.

"How - how did you know that?" I asked, wondering if he could now somehow read my mind.

"Alice saw your future disappear."

Oh.

"So what? What am I not allowed to see him dad?" I found I was significantly less intoxicated by Edward then I had been just moments ago.

"Bella, what if Marcus saw you with Jacob? Then this whole thing would be for naught!"

"What are you talking about?" And then I remembered. Marcus' ability was that he could see the relationship between people. I breathed in and out quickly in panic. Why were we not busted already? He should have been able to see the relationship between Edward and I the moment he walked in the door. Unless he was satisfied with what he saw. I remember how just a moment ago I had kissed Edward with abandon as if I hadn't just been kissing my _boyfriend_ 15 minutes earlier. Could it be that I still harbored feelings for Edward deep down? I was so fucking sure I was over him! Tears begun to form in my eyes thinking of the pain I was now inevitably going to cause Jacob.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked confused.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? I have a boyfriend that I _love_ and I _thought_I was over you, but clearly I still have feelings for you."

He looked even more confused now. "Bella, what would make you think that?"

"I wouldn't still be human if Marcus didn't see something between us would I?" I whispered fiercely.

He looked sheepish and I was sure if he were human he would have been blushing.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "What?"

"Bella, Jasper has been controlling your emotions ever since the Volturi got here. We couldn't be sure it would suffice, but it was the only plan we had. It appears to be fooling Marcus though."

Yet another thing I wasn't told. "What? How could you - why didn't you -" I spluttered.

"I didn't want to worry you unnecessarily with the chance that it may not have worked."

"Fuck Edward, I'm not some delicate fucking flower that has to be protected from everything! I'm pretty fucking strong, you taught me that." I fixed him with a level gaze, daring him to take me seriously.

"Bella, I can never begin to tell you how sorry I am for leaving you. I-" he started.

I held up my hand to interrupt. "Save it Edward, I'm not in the mood. I think you should just leave before the only relationship Marcus sees between us is murderer and her victim."

He looked like he wanted to say something, but seeing the expression on my face thought better of it. He turned and walked out the door, leaving me alone in his room to process this latest development. What else were they not telling me? What else was being filed under 'things Bella can't handle'? I decided not to go crazy trying to figure that out right now. I breathed a sigh of relief at the knowledge that I _wasn't _still in love with Edward. That would have destroyed Jacob.

I didn't know how it was possible that I was tired after my long sleep last night, but I could feel myself drifting off. This really was a very comfortable bed, and plenty of room for a certain oversized werewolf..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this story has 85 alerts, that means 85 people <em>want<em> to read this story. Yet the last chapter only had 4 reviews and it's kind of disheartening. So if even like a fifth of you reviewed every chapter I would be very happy :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. Hopefully this very quick update will inspire you to leave even more reviews this time around ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV:<strong>

Days passed with the same boring, mindless routine. Jane and Marcus showed no sign of leaving anytime soon, seeming to be watching us, just waiting for us to slip up. Almost as if they knew that we were lying, but they obviously didn't know anything for sure or they would have taken action, of that everyone was sure. I sometimes caught Marcus looking at Edward and I with an intense concentration and my heart hammered in my chest as I wondered how long we could keep this up. It was getting increasingly difficult to have Jasper around us at all times without looking suspicious. Everyone was constantly on edge and I didn't know how much longer we could go on like this.

I was going stir crazy as I rarely left the house. I'm sure Edward thought that if he let me out I would sneak out and see Jacob. And maybe I would. I'd like to think that I wouldn't put everyone in danger like that, but I just missed him _so_ much. It was an intense longing that had culminated into a physical pain. The extent of our communication since we had last seen each other had been a few texts. Edward had instructed me to keep those to a minimum after he caught Jane peeking at my phone over my shoulder. When he told me I was infuriated at yet another violation of my privacy, but what could I do about it? Absolutely nothing. And that frustrated me to no end.

I was sitting alone in the house again as everyone was out hunting and Jane and Marcus found it so amusing that they went along every time. I was channel surfing and suddenly I had an idea.. It was crazy and impulsive, but somehow I knew I wouldn't regret it. I scrawled a quick note to Edward saying I was visiting Charlie so he would have an alibi for me. I ran to my truck and quickly shifted it into drive. Edward had picked it up for me from the treaty line the other day simply because I was nostalgic for something, _anything _from my old life. I arrived at my destination still running on adrenaline and still sure this was what I wanted.

I walked into the store and a bell chimed announcing my arrival. A tall, burly man with tattoos covering every inch of visible skin appeared from the back.

"How can I help you?" he asked gruffly.

"I'd like to get a tattoo," I answered, jutting my chin out and trying to instill confidence in my voice.

He eyed me up and down dubiously, as if there was no way a girl like me would walk into his shop on a random Friday night asking to be tattooed. I resented the judgment in his gaze, and the obvious stereotyping.

I stared back at him, determined not to be the one to look away first. "Will that be a problem?"

He snorted. "Jess'll be with you in a minute. There are books over there if you need ideas." he said, gesturing towards a small sitting area.

"That's alright; I know exactly what I want."

I sat down in one of the chairs and grabbed one of the many photo albums and began to flip through it. I admired the fine detail of some of the tattoos and laughed at the ridiculousness of others. I couldn't believe some of the things people chose to have permanently etched onto their bodies. But I reminded myself that no matter what the tattoo was, maybe it meant something to that particular person. My tattoo was definitely very meaningful to me, but a stranger flipping through a photo album would probably have the same reaction I was having to some of the pictures. And only a handful of the people in my life would understand the true significance of it.

"Hi, I'm Jess I hear you're looking to get a tattoo?" I looked up from the picture to see a pretty girl in her early 20's with long black hair and black eyes to match. She was also covered head to toe in tattoos, I guess that was a job requirement or something.

"I'm Bella and yes I am."

"Okay Bella, just follow me and we can get started." I followed her into a room in the back that was curtained off for privacy.

"So Bella, do you know what and where we're tattooing?" Jess asked as she pulled out a chair and pulled a cart full of equipment next to it.

"Um yes," I said as I watched her take a needle out of an individually wrapped plastic bag and attach it on to an ominous looking instrument. "I want it right here," I pointed to the spot on my left side below my armpit, right where my bra rested. "And well I'll draw you what I want. Do you have a pencil and paper I could use?"

"Yeah sure," she got up and left the room and I inspected the tattoo gun and the needle attached to it. It looked really sharp..

I rolled my eyes at myself. Of course it's fucking sharp, it has to pierce your skin repeatedly. Oh God, not a good train of thought. Jess reappeared with a pad of paper and a pencil in hand.

"Here,"

I went to work, trying to sketch a perfect likeness. I nibbled on the end of the pencil absentmindedly as I studied my sketch. I erased and redrew certain lines until I was satisfied.

"Do you have coloured pencils?"

She pulled a box from the bottom of the cart and handed it to me. I searched for the right pencil and filled the drawing with colour, blending the several colours together to get the exact right shade.

"This is what I want," I held the drawing up for Jess' inspection and she studied it thoughtfully, nodding all along.

"Mm okay, that's a really good drawing by the way."

"Oh thanks,"

She took the scary instrument of the cart and experimentally pressed on a petal that made the needle move up and down quickly. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I replied with a weak laugh. I lifted my shirt over my head and pulled my bra down on the side.

She picked up the gun and brought it close to my side and I braced myself for the pain. The whirring sound announced that she had stepped on the petal and she brought the needle to my skin.

Oh, this isn't so bad. Definitely painful, but nothing unbearable. I quickly retracted those thoughts as she moved away from the more fleshy part and went over the bone. I lost my breath for a moment as a burning pain seared through my side. I squeezed tightly on the stress ball Jess had given me before we began. I closed my eyes, gritted my teeth and waited for it to be over.

"All done," she announced about an hour and a half later.

I walked over the full length mirror on the other side of the room. I looked at the small russet wolf that was now tattooed on my side and I gasped.

"Oh my, God. It's perfect!"

She smiled. "Glad you like it,"

I paid for the tattoo and Jess gave me all the aftercare instructions. I pulled back up to the Cullen's and I knew Edward would be mad that I lied to him, but I couldn't find it in me to care. I was still riding the high from getting my first tattoo. I walked inside and shrugged my jacket off. Edward immediately grabbed my hand and led me upstairs and I felt a weird sense of déjà vu.

"Bella, I told you you shouldn't go see Jacob! How can you put everyone in danger like that? We're just lucky I got you upstairs the last time before they could smell dog all over you!"

"I didn't go see him!" I insisted. "Take a whiff by all means. Do I smell at all like him?"

Edward sniffed the air and calmed down slightly. "No," he admitted. "But that doesn't mean you didn't see him. You could have had a shower this time."

"I didn't go see Jacob," I repeated firmly.

He looked at me appraisingly, then he probably remembered that I was a terrible liar and decided I must be telling the truth.

"Where did you go then?"

I didn't feel like sharing this with Edward, it was personal.

"I went out, I needed some time to myself."

"Bella.." he said warningly.

"It drives you crazy doesn't it?" He looked at me askance. "Not being able to know every little thing about me, not to see every thought running through my head."

He didn't say anything and I knew I'd hit a sore spot with him.

"Look Edward, you're just going to have to trust me when I say I wasn't doing anything that will jeopardize this. I just needed to get away for a couple hours, okay?"

There was a momentary pause before he answered, seeming to resign himself to the fact that I wasn't going to divulge to him every intimate detail of my life.

"Okay Bella, I trust you."

**Jacob's POV:**

"Dude, you need to chill out. Relax, have a beer." He tipped the one he was drinking towards me.

I turned on Quil. "How the fuck am I supposed to relax? My girlfriend is in the clutches of bloodsuckers and there's nothing I can do about it!" I ran my hair through my hair, wanting to pull it out in my frustration. "Every day I sit here on my ass and do nothing is another day her life is in danger."

Quil backed up, knowing better than to disagree with me right now. "I know, I know, but you said yourself there's nothing you can do, right? And Bella and Edward were already a couple so I'm sure they can act like they're still together and then the Voltoree or whatever the fuck it is will just leave."

"Oh great, that makes me feel so much fucking better." I growled. Did he think I hadn't already been thinking about that? He just had to bring it up and pour salt into a festering wound.

"O-kay," Quil said, inching closer and closer to the door. "I think I'm just gonna go, cause it's Friday night and you're killing my buzz."

"Yeah maybe you should go before your _buzz_ isn't the only thing I'm killing." I replied menacingly. I really wasn't in the mood for his bullshit. He was the one that showed up at my house unannounced then takes off because I don't feel like partying while my girlfriend's _life _is in danger. I swear I need different friends.

He took off out the door, taking my threat seriously. My dad rolled in just then carrying groceries bags. I took them from him and placed them on the counter.

"Was that Quil I just saw running out of here?"

"Yeah,"

"Hmm," he said vaguely.

"What?" I asked, fixing him with a steely gaze.

"Just seems like there's a lot of people running out of this house lately."

Okay, he had me there.

"This time it wasn't my fault, he was being a jackass." I defended myself. "I'm worried about Bella and all he can think about is getting wasted."

"Cut him some slack Jake, he's just a kid."

"Uh Dad, we're the same age." I reminded him.

"I know, but it's not the same. You're an Alpha, you're genetically more mature and more capable of dealing with stressful situations. It's in your blood,"

I was surprised by this information, my dad had never really mentioned anything about my potential Alpha status before.

"Okay, but I'm not even the Alpha, Dad."

He muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'not yet'.

"What was that?"

"I said are you gonna help me put these groceries away or what?"

"Sure, sure," I said, still looking at him curiously, but he wasn't going to bite.

After I helped my dad put away the groceries I went into my room and laid on my bed. I stared up at the ceiling and wondered what Bella was doing right now. I ignored the incessant buzzing of my phone, knowing it wasn't Bella. I had set a special ring tone for her so I wouldn't get all pathetically excited every time my phone vibrated, because 9 times out of 10 it was just one of the guys. Apparently doucheward had told Bella not to text me as much, something about the Volturi leech creeping over her shoulder. Sounded like bullshit to me, he probably just thought if we didn't talk as much Bella wouldn't be thinking about me as much and he'd be free to move in on my girlfriend. But if Bella thought about me even half as much as I thought about her the leech's plan was failing miserably.

I hated feeling so helpless, and I especially hated the fact that Edward was the one protecting Bella while I just sat at home and twiddled my thumbs. It was maddening. I also couldn't remember the last time I'd gone this long without seeing Bella. Wait, scratch that. The last time was when I first phased and Sam ordered me not tell Bella about me. That seemed like a lifetime ago, so much had happened since then.

My phone went off with the ringtone I had set for Bella and I grabbed my phone instantly. I opened her text desperately.

'Love you, miss you, wish I could kiss you :p'

My heart melted as I read the text and I immediately saved it. Oh God, I am such a fucking girl. Quil and Embry would never let me hear the end of it if they could see my reaction to the simple words, the way I was clutching the phone to my chest as if it were Bella. I would definitely have to take care not to think about this when I patrolled tonight. I texted her back.

'Oh baby if you were here we would be doing a_ lot _more than kissing ;)'

I sent another text after that.

'Ps love you more'

There was a few texts from Sam and I opened the first one.

'Everyone's at my house just hanging out, you should come over.'

I didn't really feel like socializing right now, but I needed something to take my mind off of everything. I just hoped that Quil wasn't part of 'everyone'. I rolled out of bed and walked into the kitchen where my dad sat reading the newspaper.

"Hey Dad, I'm gonna go over to Sam's."

"Alright, see you later."

I went outside not grabbing my keys, deciding to run there. I needed to relieve some tension. I made it to the tree line, shed my shorts and exploded into wolf form. I ran all the way to Sam's and it felt so refreshing to run just for the sake of running. Not running away from anything, not on duty, just running.

I phased back reluctantly and pulled my shorts back on. I walked into Sam's house to see the whole pack sitting around his living room. Everyone abruptly stopped talking when I walked in and looked over at me.

"What? Do I have bloodsucker in my teeth?" I joked, but nobody so much as smiled.

"Jake, can I talk to you outside?" Sam spoke up.

We walked outside and Sam closed the door firmly behind us.

"Oh this is perfect, they'll never hear us out here." I said with a roll of my eyes. What was with the theatrics?

"Jake, we're worried about you. You've been distracted lately, you're shirking your responsibilities and it's not like you. You were late for patrols the other night and when you are there you're not really _there_."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. First Quil and now Sam? I thought these were supposed to be my 'brothers'.

"Of course I'm distracted! My girlfriend is in a house full of vampires, one of whom is in love with her, and two that want to_ kill_ her!"

"I understand that Jake," I snorted, yeah he sounded very understanding. He gave me a fierce look and continued. "But your first priority is to your pack and you need to _focus_."

I shook my head. "I can't believe this. How would you feel if it was Emily in the same situation? Would you be 'focused'?" I asked putting air quotations around the word 'focused', mocking him.

"That's different Jacob," he said through gritted teeth, he was fighting to maintain control. I knew because I was waging the same battle between myself and my wolf. And right now my wolf was saying _come on settle this the right way._

"How exactly is it different? Enlighten me," I knew I was being disrespectful to my Alpha, but right now I could care less.

"Because Emily would never get herself into a situation like this!"

I could hear the judgment in his tone and I knew what he was really saying. Emily would never get mixed up with vampires.

I was trembling, holding on to my last shred of self control.

"So you think it's _her _fault that all these bloodsuckers want to kill her?"

Sam was calm now, back to his usual level-headed self, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Jake, that's not what I meant."

"Isn't it though? So since this is all Bella's fault I guess that means you won't be fighting the Volturi if it comes to that." The words were out before I could stop them. That was definitely not how I'd wanted to broach that particular subject.

He sighed wearily, like I was a child asking for the same toy over and over again. "Jake, that's not our war to fight. That's between the vampires and I won't put the pack in the middle of it."

I wished I had something to hit or something to throw to release this frustration. "How can you even say that? We're talking about a human life. Bella's life!"

"I won't do it, Jake." His tone was final.

I was angrier then I had ever been and I waited to inevitably phase. But I stood there shaking, still in human form and I felt a weird ripple go through my body like something was shifting. I felt undeniably different, yet utterly the same. Which I realized made no sense and was an oxymoron in itself, but it was how I felt. I looked over at Sam perplexed.

The guys came running out of Sam's house.

"What's going on out here?" Jared asked.

Did they feel something to?

"Jake is Alpha now," Sam answered, looking none too pleased, but he didn't look like he was about to fight it, maybe he couldn't.

"I'm what?" I asked incredulously.

"You know it was always yours to take, Jacob." Sam said reproachfully.

"But I didn't do anything," I insisted, looking around at the shocked faces of the pack.

"It was time," Sam said simply.

I looked around the pack that was now under my control and wondered how a sixteen year old kid could possibly be expected to handle more.

**Bella's POV:**

"Well I'm gonna go have a shower," I announced unnecessarily. Everyone was too engrossed with the football game that was currently playing on the 65' flat screen.

I walked upstairs and hesitated at the door to Edward's room. No, it just felt too weird taking a shower in his bathroom. I grabbed some clothes from Edward's room and continued down the hall the bathroom connected to Alice's bedroom. I stripped off my clothes and stepped under the warm spray.  
>As it turns out it's incredibly hard to have a shower when you can't get your side wet, so this particular shower took quite a while longer than usual. Half an hour later I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel tightly around me. I got half dressed, leaving my shirt off until my hair dried a little more. I had my bra pushed up so it wasn't resting on the still sensitive skin. I was looking in the mirror brushing my hair when Edward burst in.<p>

He looked surprised to see me. "Oh sorry Bella, I thought you would have been in my room. I just came in here to-" he trailed off suddenly as his eyes darted to my side. I blushed and dropped my arm to cover the tattoo.

"Bella what is that?"

"Nothing," I lied.

In a flash he was standing next to me and he gently but forcefully lifted my arm away.

He growled in anger. "That's just like a dog to..to _mark_ you as his! How could you let him do this to you?"

I pulled my arm out of his grasp. "He doesn't even know about it you asshole!" I shot back as I angrily pulled my shirt over my head.

"This was your idea?" he asked, somehow seeming more appalled by this explanation.

"I don't owe you any explanations Edward." I told him.

"I-" he started, but he abruptly stopped talking and he rolled his eyes. "Jane is calling us,"

"I didn't hear anything," I said, straining my ears.

"That's because she didn't say it aloud. Come on," he nodded towards the door and I followed him downstairs.

Jane and Marcus were at the door with a bag full of the few possessions they had brought with them. They were leaving? They hadn't given any indication that they were going back to Italy. I didn't dare hope, it seemed to good to be true.

"Leaving so soon?" Edward asked sarcastically and I nudged him telling him not to egg them on.

"Your house, yes. Forks, well we're not quite done here yet." Jane answered.

I was confused. What was going on here? I surprised myself by speaking up.

"Why are you leaving here but not Forks?"

"We're going to meet Aro, he should be here by daybreak. See he wants to have a little chat with you two." Jane said, pointing towards Edward and I. "Well tata," she said with a wave. "It's been lovely." With that Jane and Marcus vanished into the night.

"What? Why is Aro coming here? Edward?" I asked desperately.

"They know we're not really together. They know we're lying about changing you." Edward said gravely.

I gasped. "How? How could they possibly know?"

Edward shook his head. "I don't know," I could tell it bothered him to say those words; he wasn't used to not _knowing _things. "Jane and Marcus are very good at controlling their thoughts."

"What are we going to do?"

"We are going to fight."


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry it took so long, my only excuse is that I was on vaca for over a week. But hopefully it was worth the wait ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV:<strong>

I phased, ending my first patrol as Alpha. It felt so weird to be in control, I kept waiting for Sam to give us the orders and then I remembered that Sam wouldn't be giving anymore orders. It was quite an adjustment and I didn't know how I felt about it yet.

I picked up my phone and saw that I had 4 missed calls and a few texts. Seeing that one of the texts was from Bella I opened it first, my heart rate fluctuating in excitement. However the excitement was short lived once I read the words.

_'Jake please come to the treaty line with Sam ASAP. It's about the Volturi.'_

My heart leapt into my throat as my mind raced through all the worst case scenarios. My heart was beating out of my chest now as I breathed quickly in and out and I realized I was on the verge of hyperventilating. I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

Bella needs you right now, I reminded myself. I had to get it together.

I typed out a short response and then ran outside, removing my shorts as I went.

_Sam, we have to go to the treaty line, now._

_Jake, I'm patrolling._

I could tell by his tone that he still wasn't happy about me being Alpha, he wasn't used to not being the one in charge. He growled at my thoughts.

_We have to go, it's important._

He was debating it still, wondering what could be so important as to leave his post.

_Sam, don't make me order you. I don't want to, but I will if that's what it takes._

_This better not be what I think it is._

I didn't want to answer, but I couldn't help thinking of Bella's text.

_Jacob.._Sam said severely.

_It's not your choice anymore, Sam,_ I reminded him.

We approached the treaty line in silence. Standing next to an pretentiously expensive Ferrari was Bella and the leeches I presumed to be Carlise and Edward. Bella's back was towards Sam and I as she faced Edward.

"Edward, I'm scared." I heard her say, her voice shaking.

"I know," he said as he pulled her into his arms.

I growled at the sight. I had let the bloodsucker play house with my girlfriend for _long_ enough. Hearing my growl Bella spun around and without hesitation came racing towards me. Catching me completely off guard she wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face into the fur of my back. My anger immediately dissipated, I was too surprised and just happy to be this close to her again.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward called out in shock and revulsion.

She lifted her head slightly. "Jacob won't hurt me, Edward."

"You don't know that, Bella. He could lose control."

I knew I wasn't going to like the bloodsucker based on the few things Bella had told me, but we hadn't even officially met yet and I already wanted to throttle him.

"I'm not too fond of you either, dog."

I looked over at Edward in surprise. How did he-? Then I remembered what Bella had told me about some of the leech's having special abilities and that Edward's ability was reading minds. Edward's eyes landed on Bella's back, a look of betrayal playing across his face. I guess he assumed that his precious Bella would never divulge his secrets to his enemies. _But that's the problem, she not yours anymore, you filthy bloodsucker._

Edward made what I guess he assumed was a menacing noise and took a step forward. Bella looked over to Edward and back to me, confused.

"What?"

I nudged Bella away from me with my head. As good as it felt to have arms around me, it would be much better if I could return the favour.

Sam and I ran over to the tree line and phased back. Sam grabbed my arm as I was walking back to the road.

"Jacob, I don't like this."

I shrugged his hand off of me; I didn't have time for this. "Like I said Sam, you don't have to like it. Now are you coming with me or not?"

He didn't answer, but followed along behind me begrudgingly. As we got closer and closer to the treaty line my skin began to crawl as I fought my every natural instinct. Being this close to vampires, every bone in my body was screaming at me to phase. Bella walked over to meet me and put her hand on my arm, noticing my distraught state.

The effect of her touch was instantaneous; the tremors that were racking my body subsided to a dull trembling. When I was properly calmed down I pulled her into my arms and held on to her for dear life. She gasped and I loosened my hold before she could get out her customary 'Jake, can't breathe'. She hugged me back with all her strength which, compared to the supernatural entities in her life, was next to nothing. I felt a pang in my chest as I was reminded again of just how breakable she was.

"All the more reason to allow oxygen to pass to her lungs."

"Stay out of my head," I grumbled.

Bella looked at me in confusion again and I knew she didn't appreciate being kept out of the loop. Speaking of being out of the loop..

"Bella, what's going on?" I asked as I reluctantly stepped back.

She hesitated momentarily before she answered.

"Aro is coming, tomorrow."

My worst fear when I first read Bella's text had been realized. It seemed like Bella's life was constantly in danger and it just wasn't fair to her. She deserves a normal life, a life free of all the monsters and magic. Free of you, said my self conscious, reminding myself that I was _one_ of those monsters. I hadn't said anything for a moment, in the silence the other vamp stepped closer to the treaty line. Sam and I growled instinctively as he got closer to our land.

He put up his hands and took a step back. "Sorry, I just wanted to introduce myself." We relaxed our stance and he went on. "I am Carlisle Cullen." He extended his hand just on his side of the treaty line and I looked at him curiously. When he realized that neither Sam nor I were going to approach he dropped his hand. "Now I realize this is not your war to fight," I could feel Sam's eyes burning into the side of my head as Carlisle said these words. "But we would be _very_ grateful for your help. I fear we would not be able to defeat the Volturi alone."

He looked like he was going to say more, perhaps to convince us, but I spoke up.

"Okay, we'll do it. Now tell us everything there is to know about this Volturi."

If he was surprised by my quick agreement he didn't show it.

"Certainly, now I suggest we go somewhere a little more private. You may cross the treaty line and come to our house."

I snorted, no way was I going to their coffin. Sam seemed to be on the same page. "You can come to my house, I'll gather the rest of the pack." He turned to me, seeming to reassume the role of Alpha. "Jacob, you show them the way."

Great, now I was a leech tour guide.

I took Bella's hand in mine and led the way to Sam's.

* * *

><p>"Wait, so this leech can make you fall in love with her just by looking at you?" Paul asked, his expression a mixture of incredulity and disgust.<p>

"More or less, yes." Carlise answered, graciously taking the interruption and the less than flattering nickname.

"What kind of useless power is that?" Collin asked.

"If she you're in love with her you won't kill her, duh." Embry said throwing a muffin at Collin's head. Collin had just recently phased and was still being initiated by the guys somewhat.

Collin picked up the muffin after it had bounced of his head and launched it back towards Embry, who easily plucked it out of the air. He made a move to throw it back and I rolled my eyes at their ill-timed immaturity.

"Stop," I said authoritatively, and Embry's hand dropped in mid-throw.

I focused my attention back on Carlisle, who handed me a picture of the vampire whose power he had just been describing. I took a look at it to memorize her face and then passed it along to the rest of the pack.

"Yes, but as long as you don't make eye contact she will have no power over you."

He went on to list the rest of the powers and handed out pictures after each. Some of their powers wouldn't be very useful in battle, such as Marcus' ability to see relationships, but some of the powers Carlisle described sounded downright terrifying. Alec could cut off all your senses, making you virtually powerless in a fight and Jane could inflict excruciating pain, just by looking at you.

For the first time I had doubts about the pack's ability to handle this. The odds stacked against us seemed insurmountable.

"Now, again we don't know who will be coming, but we need to be prepared for the worst."

"Alice just texted me, she had a vision." Edward said, as he was typing into his phone. "Aro is coming with Alec, Demetri, Caius, and Felix."

Carlisle looked surprised by this information. "What about Reneta?"

Edward shook his head. "Just those five,"

"Well that's a small piece of good news I suppose." Carlisle said, but he didn't seem convinced.

I was confused, Carlisle hadn't mentioned Reneta yet. Seeing my confused expression Carlisle explained.

"Reneta is Aro's shield, she always with Aro in battle."

I was confused still. "Why would he not bring her then?"

"Perhaps they are not expecting a battle."

"Do they think we're just going to hand Bella over to them?" I asked incredulously. Bella gasped and I squeezed her hand tighter with mine.

"They don't think we would go to such lengths to protect a human."

I growled, pulling Bella closer to me instinctively. Bella rubbed my arm soothingly with her free hand.

"Well that's all that I know about the Volturi, hopefully it will suffice. Now we must decide where Bella will be during the fight. Obviously she can't be at her house or ours, that is the first place they would think to look."

Bella gasped beside me. "What about Charlie? What if they hurt him?"

"We'll have someone guarding your house, don't worry Bella." Carlise replied soothingly.

"My dad has a fishing cabin in the woods, it's secluded and hard to find. One of us and one," I paused here forcing myself not to say leech as I usually did. "One vampire to mask Bella's scent."

Carlisle looked thoughtful. "I think that would be our best option. Someone would have to stay with her of course."

I turned to Seth who was shoving his mouth with a muffin. "Seth, that'll be you."

"Aww Jake, why me?" His voice came out muffled as he was still chewing. He turned to Bella. "No offense Bella, you know I love you. I just really wanna kick some vampire ass!"

I glared at him. "Seth, this isn't a game!"

He looked down, ashamed. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Okay, we don't have much time left. I'll go get the rest of my family. Edward and Jacob you'll take Bella to the cabin?"

I rolled my eyes internally; of course it had to be _him_.

Edward and I took turns carrying Bella to the cabin. We couldn't let her feet touch the ground, we didn't want her scent anywhere in the vicinity. Seth ran ahead of us to scout out the land so he would know what to expect.

I carried Bella first and grudgingly passed her to Edward. Thinking, I had just got her back, I didn't want to let her go just yet.

"Jake, it's okay, I'm right here." She leaned up and kissed me full on the lips right in front of Edward and I couldn't help thinking _take that bloodsucker._

I opened the door to the cabin and Edward set Bella on her feet. We stood there for a moment in silence as Edward stared at us.

"Do you mind giving me a moment alone with my girlfriend, vamp?" I asked none too kindly.

Edward turned on his heel and walked outside without another word. Bella watched him leave, as soon as he was gone she turned back to me

"Jake, please don't fight. Stay here with me. Don't leave me," her voice broke on the last words.

I winced at her poor choice of words. I would _never _leave her. "Bella, I can't. I really wish I could hold you throughout all of this, but I have to fight."

"No! I can't lose you, Jake. I won't survive it. Please," she whispered desperately. "Seth is staying here with me. Why can't he fight in your place?"

"Bella I'm Alpha now. It's my pack, I _have_ to be there."

Her mouth dropped open in shock. "You're Aplha? What? Since when?"

"Last night. I was really mad at Sam and it just _happened_." I shrugged, trying to seem indifferent, when in reality I was aching for someone to tell me that I wasn't crazy for not immediately turning the pack back over to Sam. What did I know about being a leader? Sam clearly had much more experience than I did.

"Is this a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I don't know, I mean I always thought I didn't want this, but it just feels _right_." I shrugged again.

She took my hand, lacing her fingers through mine. "Well I know you'll make your pack proud."

I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Bells, that means a lot."

"I love you," she replied.

She kissed me softly on the lips, it was slow and sensual as I put everything I felt for her into the kiss.  
>I broke the kiss regretfully, pulling away and closing my eyes as I rested my forehead against hers.<p>

"I have to go, Bells. I love you more than anything. And I _will_ see you soon."

Edward poked his head in the door at this moment, deciding to ruin our moment.

"Jacob, let's go, time is of the essence."

Time is of the essence? Really? Who says shit like that anymore?

The 104 year old virgin, I answered myself with a laugh.

Edward growled and I laughed aloud.

"Will you guys quit that!" Bella demanded.

"Sorry baby, I guess the leech just can't get enough of my head." I laughed again.

"Ha-ha," Edward said sarcastically. "You would think you wouldn't joke at a time when your girlfriend's life is in danger, but I guess you can't expect much from a pup."

I stopped laughing abruptly. He was right, he was an asshole, but he was right.

"Let's go leech,"

Edward and I ran to the clearing where Alice had seen coming. When we got there the Cullens and the pack were already there, spanned out across the clearing to cover the most area.

And now we wait.

* * *

><p>The Volturi came walking slowly into the clearing, Aro in the lead and before I could stop him Collin was racing towards them, eager to prove himself.<p>

_Collin, no!_ I yelled.

But it was too late, Aro had already thrown him aside carelessly, as if he weighed no more than a beach ball.

_No!_

Brady raced over to where Collin now lay and leaned close to him.

_He's dead,_ Brady said lifelessly. He and Collin had been best friends.

Brady howled in grief, for his friend who had died far too young.

I turned back to the Volturi, ready to fight when suddenly I was a paralyzed. My body was overcome by the most intense and all consuming pain I had ever felt in my life. It was pain beyond anything I had ever imagined, every single inch of my body was on fire. I howled in agony and I could feel my consciousness slipping away. I was sure I was about to die, and I almost wished I would, anything to relieve this pain. The only thing I could be grateful for was that Bella wouldn't be witness to my suffering.

* * *

><p>I was pacing back and forth in the cabin when I heard a mournful howl slicing through the silent night. I froze, terrified of the implications it could hold.<p>

"Seth, what's going on?" I asked, speaking as loudly as I dared. I peeked out the window cautiously to see Seth running back and forth wildly, too immersed in whatever was currently going on to answer my call.

Just then another howl ripped through the air, but this one was completely different. This was an earsplitting howl of heart wrenching agony and I knew exactly who it belonged to, it was as if I was connected to the pain. Before my mind could even comprehend what was happening I was running. Running towards that horrible sound that made me want to cover my ears and never hear again. Even in my frenzied state I somehow had the presence of mind to go out the back door and double back in order to avoid Seth. Although he had looked rather preoccupied earlier. Once I was sure I out off of Seth's sightline and his range of smell I ran as quickly as I could, as if my life depended on it, because my sanity certainly did. It seemed like I was running for hours and hours when in reality it was probably only about 5 minutes, when I burst into the clearing.

And I saw a scene straight out of my worst nightmares. Jacob, who was now in human form, was writhing on the ground in agony as Jane stared at him with a look of complete malevolence. He was no longer making any noise as the life seemed to be draining out of him. I ran faster than I ever thought possible, miraculously not tripping once. I jumped in front of Jacob, shielding him with my own body, knowing it wouldn't hurt me and not even caring if it did. As long as it meant Jacob wouldn't have to suffer any more I would gladly take the pain. It definitely helped, but Jacob was just so big I couldn't properly cover all of him. I laid on top of his curled up naked body stretching myself out as far as humanly possible, willing myself to cover every inch of his exposed body. He whimpered pitifully and I felt my heart breaking at the sound.

I jumped up, having had quite enough of this. "Stop!" I screamed at Jane. She stared at us a moment longer before looking away begrudgingly. I was shocked that she'd actually listened to me. Before I could celebrate this small victory Aro stepped out of the shadows. I dropped to my knees rubbing Jacob's skin soothingly, wishing there was something more I could do for him.

Aro clapped his hands in delight. "Well this plan worked out quite wonderfully."

Plan? What plan? I looked over at Edward for some help, but he shrugged helplessly.

"Oh I'm afraid he won't be of any help to you. We've been thinking in Italian and it's been infuriating him so." he giggled like a little child. "No matter though, now that everyone is here there's no harm in us thinking freely is there?"

Edward cursed under his breath and then screamed. "No!"

Jacob laid on the ground trembling, still hazy from the pain and I continued to massage his skin as I faced Aro.

I looked from Edward to Aro, completely confused.

"Edward?"

But Aro beat him to it. "You see Bella it was really quite simple to lure you out here. All we needed to do was let you know that your dog was suffering and you would come running. Humans really are boringly predictable. Although I guess it's not your fault, after all dogs are a man's best friend." After he was done his rant he grinned maniacally.

They knew, they knew about me and Jacob all along and they had used it as bait to get me right where they wanted me. Right where we had been fighting all this time to keep me away from.

Seeming to read my mind Aro went on. "Oh yes Bella, we know about you and your Alpha, we've known the whole time. Did you really think we hadn't been watching you? Why I thought I made it clear that I would be very interested in having you join us, so I must say I was a little excited to see you stray from the path. But I still gave you the opportunity to redeem yourself, to choose your own destiny. See this is really no one's fault but your own Bella. I've given you two chances and both times you have made a mockery of me. I think you will agree that I have been more than generous, two chances is two more than most humans get with the Volturi."

"What do you want?" I asked mechanically, I was too tired to fight anymore. I tried fighting and it had gotten me nowhere.

"Well it's simple Bella, all we want is you. I think I told you before that I like happy endings and despite your lies and deception I still want to offer you a deal. Come with us now and we'll leave the Cullen's and your pets alone. Surely you don't want anyone else to die on your account." He said as he gestured theatrically towards a spot where two wolves stood over a motionless wolf that I recognized to be Collin. I gasped as I realized now what the earlier howl had been about.

"Yes, it almost broke my unbeating heart to do it." He clutched at his chest dramatically. "But we had to get your attention, Bella. Let you know that we are _deadly_serious." He laughed like he had just told a joke.

He definitely had my attention. "Okay," I agreed instantly, Aro was right, I wasn't going to let anyone else die for me. I stood up and was about to walk over to him.

In a flash Jacob was on his feet, he pushed me behind him and stood in front of me protectively. He growled low in his throat and even in his human form he was undeniably menacing. I blushed as I realized he was still naked, but he was thoroughly unashamed. And why wouldn't he be with a body like that? I thought as my eyes roamed over the tight lines of his back and - I quickly stopped that train of thought, remembering where I was. Even at a time like I still couldn't help admiring his gorgeous physique.

I was so far gone.

Aro laughed giddily and I had the feeling that this was all a joke to him. "Oh look at the dog marking his territory. What's next? Are you going to urinate on her?"

I felt rage coursing through my body at his insulting words. I _hated_ when people talked to or about Jacob like that. Like he was some worthless piece of shit, some dirty animal. He was the best, most selfless person I had ever met. He was goodness personified.

Without thinking about the ramifications of my words, I hissed.

"Don't fucking talk to him like that."

Jacob snapped his head around to look at me, a look of shock on his face. Aro just laughed again, nothing seemed to faze him.

"Oh Bella, that's not a very nice way to talk to someone who's doing you a favour. Do you want me to take my offer back?"

Jacob answered before I had a chance, facing Aro again. "Go ahead take it back, because it's never going to happen. Not on my watch,"

"Well then I guess we'll just have to kill you first. Won't we?" he said this nonchalantly, as if he were talking about the weather. It didn't make sense to me how someone could be so blasé about something that would bring my world crashing down.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of fur, I turned my head in that direction just in time to see Seth bounding into the clearing. He came charging at Aro at breakneck speed, almost too fast for my human eyes to see. Before Aro even had a chance to react Seth was on top of him. He dug his teeth in and snapped Aro's neck like a twig. I stared at the scene in front of me open mouthed, not even daring to believe it.

Seth growled at his still twitching body, he would still have to me dismembered, but he was as good as dead. There was no helping him now.

"Really?" Edward said, looking at Seth. "Isn't that a little dramatic?"

Seth growled again, this time in Edward's direction.

Edward rolled his eyes. "He says 'that was for Collin motherfucker'." He said, putting air quotations around Seth's words.

There was a brief pause, everyone seemed to be just as shocked as I was, and then all hell broke loose.


	14. Chapter 14

Jacob turned around. "Someone get Bella out of here. Now." he snarled, with an undeniable air of authority, and then he exploded into a mass of fur.

Alice was pulling on my arm. "Bella let's go," But I wasn't listening, something was off. I don't know how I knew, but I could just _sense _it. Alec fixed Jacob with an intense stare and he was powerless. He swatted with his paw randomly and growled ferociously. I knew immediately what they were doing, they were targeting Jacob. An eye for an eye kind of deal, you kill our leader we kill yours.

"No!" I screamed, as Alice pulled me backwards, trying to get me to safety. "Let me go!" I screamed again, struggling uselessly against her ironclad grip on my body. It was safe to say I was hysterical. If I could just get over to him, I could shield him. I saw Felix pouncing and I knew it was over, there was nothing Jacob could do to deflect an attack he couldn't even see coming. I wanted to close my eyes. I didn't want to see the moment where my world would come crashing down around me, but for some sick reason I couldn't look away.

And then the most incredible thing I had ever seen happened, and coming from a human that keeps company with vampires and werewolves that's saying a lot. Felix fell back as he tried to attack Jacob, as if he was hitting some invisible barrier. He looked utterly shocked, and Jacob took advantage of his brief moment of unease and charged. But how could he see? I glanced over at Alec and I knew I wasn't the only one who was confused.

He was staring at Jacob with the same intense frustration as Jane had when she had first tried her power on me.

"Alice, what's going on?" I asked, keeping my eyes glued on Jacob.

"Bella, I think it's you.." she said, incredulously.

I whirled around to face Alice. "What?"

"What were you thinking about when Felix attacked?" she said, answering my question with another question.

"That if I could just get over to Jacob, I could shield him." I said, angry that she had stopped me from doing just that.

"I think you shielded him with your mind, Bella."

"I what?" My mouth dropped open. "But how?"

She shook her head, looking just as shocked as I was.

"Bella, try it with Jasper, quick!" She spun me around so I was looking straight at Jasper who was currently engaged in, what appeared to be a losing battle, with Caius. He was visibly limping and blood was pouring out of large gash in his side.

I focused all my energy on Jasper, envisioning myself standing in front of him, arms spread wide. And instantly Caius couldn't touch him. I saw the infuriated look on Caius' face and the shocked expression on Jasper's. He put his hands on his knees and breathed heavily, taking full advantage of the unexpected and unexplained break.

Alice jumped up and down beside me, elated. "Bella, that's amazing!"

I grinned; glad that I could finally be of some use.

I heard a loud whimper and I spun around to see Jacob limping, his back leg twisted at an impossible angle, and Marcus circling him like a vulture circling its prey. Without thinking I ran towards him, concentrating all my thoughts on protecting him. I ran up to him and examined his leg.

"Jake, are you okay?"

He growled fiercely and nudged me away from him and I knew exactly what he was saying. _What are you still doing here?_

I leaned closer to him and whispered so low that I was barely speaking. "I can protect you! You know how Felix and Alec couldn't get to you? That was me!" My voice was rising in excitement.

Jacob stared at me for a moment, and he seemed so human in that moment, it was a little eerie. He threw his head back, trying to tell me something.

"What?"

He pointed his head to me, then to his back again.

"You want me to get on?" I asked in disbelief.

He shook his head up and down, in some semblance of a nod. He crouched down and I swung my legs over the broad expanse of his back so I was astride him. He stood back up to his full height, his leg healed, and I looked down suddenly conscious of how high up I was. I dug my fingers into Jacob's fur, held on, and put every single fibre of my concentration into keeping up the invisible shield.

He ran deep into the forest and I was confused. What was he doing? He crouched down again and I assumed he meant for me to get off. I jumped off, and looked at him questioningly. Suddenly, he was human again.

He grabbed my shoulders urgently. "Bella, you did that? You..shielded me?"

I nodded quickly.

"Can you shield yourself at the same time?"

"Yes," I replied without hesitation. I knew where he was going with this, and if I admitted that I wasn't sure about that fact he would make me leave. There was _no_way I was leaving now, not when I could finally contribute. I figured if I could create a force field of sorts around Jacob and I was right next to him it should protect me too.

"Can you protect everyone?"

I shook my head, sadly. "No, just one person at a time."

He nodded businesslike. "That's okay, this is much more than we expected. You can just spread it around, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, we have to get back."

He phased back and I jumped on his back and we were flying back to the clearing. The trees all blended together in my vision as he ran. He was definitely faster than Edward, and that gave me hope. With the wolves speed, the fact that the Volturi were outnumbered fifteen to six, and now with my shielding ability we had a definite edge. Even with the all the Volturi's special powers I was, dare I say it, confident.

Jacob bounded back into the clearing and it was utter chaos. My eyes focused in on Jasper, who much worse for wear since I had last seen him 5 minutes ago. He was still fighting Caius, but he was clearly losing. I stretched my shield over him, leaving Jacob and I unprotected.

"Alice, get him out of here!" I shouted. He was in rough shape.

She nodded, she picked Jasper up effortlessly and ran away from the clearing.

Okay, make that thirteen to six.

With great effort I pulled the shield back over Jacob and I. I felt light headed, and I struggled to remain upright as Jacob fought. I felt like I had not slept in days. What's wrong with me?

I heard an agonizing yelp, and I saw Seth in my peripheral vision fighting Jane, who was clearly using her powers to turn it into an unfair fight. I concentrated on Seth and I saw stars, I closed my eyes tightly and opened them up in time to see Jared tearing Jane's head from her body. _Yes! _I shouted in my head, triumphantly.

Jacob growled loudly and the sound reverberated throughout my whole body. I brought my attention back in front of me and I saw Felix racing at us, with blood lust in his eyes. With all the power I had left in my body I pulled the shield back over Jacob and I.

And then I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, blinking against the harsh light. I sat up and groaned in pain, closing my eyes again, my head was on Fire. Fire? Oh no! Did I get bitten? Oh my, God, this is going to destroy Jacob.<p>

"Jacob," I whispered, tears forming in my eyes.

I felt a cold hand on my face and it felt amazing against my flaming skin. I pulled the hand closer, clutching it to my face.

"Bella, it's me," said a familiar, velvety voice.

Oh.

Edward, not Jacob. Coldness, not warmth. Immediately I dropped my hand.

"Did I-" I paused here, not sure if wanted to hear the answer. "Did I get bitten?" I whispered, almost inaudible, but of course he would hear me.

"What? No, of course not," he pushed my hair out of my face. "It's over Bella, the Volturi are gone."

"Gone?"

"Dead," he clarified.

I breathed a sigh of relief, but realized it was premature. "And everyone else?"

"Everyone is fine, Bella." he assured me. "Just get some rest," I opened my eyes to watch him jump out my window.

The Volturi were dead, everyone was fine, it seemed too good to be true almost. Maybe it was. If everything was fine, then where was Jacob? Why hadn't he come to see me? What if Edward was lying and Jacob was hurt. I gasped aloud, aghast at the terrible thought.

I got up from my bed, ignoring the burning pain in my head. I tiptoed downstairs, so as to not wake Charlie, it was still early. Once I was outside I walked as fast as my throbbing head would allow to my truck. I pushed my poor truck to its limits again, speeding to Jacob's.

I walked up to his front door, not bothering to knock.

"Jake!" I called out urgently. I walked down the hall, pushing the door to his bedroom aside.

Jacob sat on his bed, his elbows on his knees, and his face in his hands, tears streaming freely down his face.

I hurried over to him. "Jake, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Please, let him be okay, I prayed.

He looked up at me, dazed and after a moment he answered quietly. "No, I'm not hurt."

But he wasn't okay. I sat down in his lap, and alternated between brushing and kissing his tears away.

"What's wrong?"

"Collin," he whispered, trying to reign in the tears, but I didn't want him to feel like he couldn't cry in front of me. I wasn't like other girls, I didn't think it made him any less of a man.

"I'm so sorry, Jacob,"

"My first day as Alpha and one of my pack members dies. What kind of leader does that make me? If Sam was still Alpha he would never have let this happen."

"Jacob, this isn't your fault." I told him, he didn't look up, unconvinced. I tipped his face up to meet my eyes. "This is not your fault." I said with conviction. If anything it was my fault. If I hadn't gone to Italy Collin would still be alive.

"I'm sorry I didn't come see you right away, I should have. I just needed a minute,"

"No, don't be sorry. I'm fine," Not entirely true, but. "It's you that just lost one of your brothers."

He sighed heavily and I wished there was something I could do to make him feel better. I wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him to me. For once I was the one comforting him, for once I could be there for him. For all the times he had held me together I was glad I could return the favour.

We laid back on his bed and fell asleep like that, both getting some much needed rest.

* * *

><p>I'm sweating.<p>

That was my first thought when I woke up. I opened my eyes and my vision was blocked by a wall of russet skin. I propped myself up on my elbows, no wonder I was hot. I was laying on top of Jacob, my head had been resting on his burning hot chest. He was snoring softly, his arms wrapped tightly around me; like he was afraid I was going somewhere. He looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb him, but I was burning up.

I scooted further up his body so I could reach his face. I bent down and kissed away the tracks of his tears, I trailed my kisses lower landing on his supple lips.

"Mm," he moaned, subconsciously clutching me tighter to him.

His lips began to move against mine and I pulled back to see him smiling sleepily.

"I could sure get used to waking up like that every morning." My heart soared at the implications of his words.

I smiled back. "Mhm, but could you let go, I'm really hot."

He squeezed me tighter. "Yes, you are."

I laughed. "Jake,"

He let go and I rolled off of him, leaving as little room between us as possible in order for me to cool down. I grabbed his hand and laced his fingers through mine, because I missed the contact.

He rolled on to his side to face me. "How are you feeling, Bells? I'm sorry I haven't asked sooner, here I am feeling sorry for myself and you're the one that passed out."

"Jake, please stop apologizing. I feel alright, a little light headed, but much better than last night. What happened to me?"

"I don't know, one minute you were on top of me and the next you were on the ground shaking. I was so scared that there was something seriously wrong with you." He paused here, shaking his head. "I thought I was going to lose you." He closed his eyes as the gravity of those words sunk in.

"It's okay, I'm fine now." I whispered, stroking his face with my free hand. "How is everyone? Nobody was hurt right?"

He shook his head. "No, Seth was hurt pretty bad, and the beefy vamp."

I gasped. "Emmett?"

"Is that his name?" He shrugged.

"Edward told me everyone was fine!" I said, infuriated. Just another example of him trying to protect me from everything.

"He probably just didn't want you to worry."

Jacob was standing up for Edward? What had the world come to?

I glared at him and he held his hand up in surrender.

"Hey, I'm not saying it was right."

"So, what happened to Seth?" I asked, bringing my attention back to more important things.

"That little blonde bitch broke his spine." he snarled.

"What?" I shrieked. "Is he going to be okay? He's not going to be paralyzed is he? Oh my, God, this is all my fault."

"Bells, don't worry, he'll be fine. It might take a week or so, but he'll be fine."

I released the breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. "And Emmett?" I asked, not sure I wanted to hear the answer. Vampire's couldn't heal as quickly as wolves.

He hesitated momentarily. "He broke all his ribs, and he lost a finger."

Immediately I felt nauseous. I jumped up from the bed and raced down the hall to the bathroom. I knelt down next to the toilet, breathing heavily. I heard Jacob running in behind me.

"Bella? Are you alright?" he asked frantically.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I moaned.

"Oh Bells," he knelt down next to me and gathered my hair up in his large hands.

I took a deep breath in and out, and the feeling passed. I laid back, resting my head in Jacob's lap, as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I wanna go see them,"

He nodded. "Okay, let's go,"

* * *

><p>Seth was laying in his bed, in a full body cast, with a smile fixed on his face.<p>

"Hey Bella,"

I walked over to him, my hands fluttering around, wishing there was something I could do for him. "Seth.." I whispered. "Look at you,"

"I'm fine," I shot him a dubious look. "Well I will be soon, anyways." He grinned as if to prove his point. "Did you see me out there though? I was totally whooping that leeches ass until she started playing dirty."

I shook my head.

Guys.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked, feeling helpless.

"Hey, from what I heard you already helped me out a lot. If it wasn't for you she probably would have finished me off."

I hit him on the arm. "Don't talk like that."

"Ouch! Hit a man while he's down why don't you, Bella."

I gasped, realizing what I had just done. "Oh my, God, I'm so sorry Seth."

He laughed. "I'm kidding, I didn't even feel that."

"Yeah, she hits like a girl, doesn't she?" Jacob chimed in.

Seth laughed, nodding his head in agreement. Leah growled from the next room.

"Sorry, she hits like a human." Jacob corrected himself.

I glared at both of them. "Hey, it's not my fault that I'm surrounded by supernatural entities."

"Maybe next time you should try a crowbar." Seth suggested.

Jacob laughed. "Yeah, or a hammer. That way we might feel it a _little_."

"Jake, phone's for you," Leah called, from the living room. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Who would be calling him at Seth's house?

A minute later, I heard Jacob shouting. "What?"

I was instantly alert. More bad news? God, I hope not.

I looked at Seth questioningly, wondering if he might know what Jake was talking about. He shrugged, or tried to at least, his shoulders couldn't go very far. He winced in pain at the movement.

Jacob came running back into the room a grin plastered on his face. Not bad news then I guess.

"Collin's alive!" he yelled.

"What? How?" Seth asked. "Brady said.."

Jacob waved his hand as if to brush that idea away. "Idiot didn't even check for his pulse. It was faint, but it was there. He was just unconscious!"

"Oh Jake, this is such good news!" I said, enthusiastically. I got up from the chair next to Seth's bed to hug him.

"Yeah, everything's going to be okay." he said, his voice had taken on a dreamy quality.

"Yes, everything is going to be fine."

I could finally say that with utter confidence. Now Jacob and I could finally live our lives together, with no interruptions.


	15. Chapter 15

Alice pulled my already low cut dress down, bearing more of my cleavage.

"Alice!" I shrieked, pulling the dress back up to a modest position.

"Oh come on, Bella, it's going to be covered by a graduation gown the whole time anyways. And when it's not, well give your boyfriend a little something to look forward to." she said with a sly grin.

I rolled my eyes, pulling the dress that Alice had helped me pick out down a little bit, somewhere in between where Alice and I wanted it.

She eyed me up and down, taking in my whole appearance. "Very nice, I have good taste."

"Hey, I helped pick it out too."

"Come here, let me do your hair." she said, bouncing up and down on my bed.

"Alice," I whined. "What's wrong with how it is now?"

She looked at me as if the answer to that question was plainly obvious. "It's straight and boring, Bella."

"Hey! This is how I always wear my hair." I said, not missing the thinly veiled insult.

She nodded. "I know,"

I sighed; knowing this wasn't a fight I was going to win. I sat down on my bed, my back facing Alice. "Do your worst,"

After an hour and a half of tortuous hair pulling and makeup applying, Alice was done with my makeover. "Go look," she said, pushing me towards the mirror in my bedroom.

I walked over to the mirror and was shocked by what I saw. My hair fell around my shoulders in soft waves and it somehow looked shinier than usual, my usually boring brown eyes popped with the eye shadow and liner Alice had applied, and my pale skin seemed to be glowing.

I laughed. "This doesn't even look like me,"

Alice appeared beside me looking at my reflection in the mirror. "Of course it does, just with a little bit of makeup and some hair product. Now come on we're gonna be late."

"Actually, Jake's driving me," I said sheepishly. I felt bad taking off on her after she had helped me get ready.

"Okay," she said, not seeming to mind. "I'll see you there!" She kissed me lightly and the cheek and then flitted out of my room gracefully.

I continued looking the mirror, touching my hair, marveling at how much it changed my look. I looked down, my eyes landing on my breasts. I pulled the dress lower experimentally, wondering if Alice was right. I cupped my breasts, pushing them together to make my cleavage more pronounced.

I felt a hot breath on my neck. "Hey, that's my job." said a husky voice.

I whirled around, dropping my hands, a little embarrassed. "You know we have a front door." I said in mock annoyance.

"Now where would be the fun in that?" he said, his voice low. His gaze dropped to my chest, his eyes taking in all the benefits of the now, scandalously low cut dress.

He grabbed me by the waist, pulling me into him. He brought his eyes back up to meet mine and they were dark and intense. I breathed in his musky aroma; just his scent drove me crazy. I threaded my fingers through his hair and brought his lips down to mine, not wasting any more time. I kissed him hungrily, as if I hadn't seen him in weeks. I marveled at how every kiss and every touch with Jacob felt like the first time. Every single time I couldn't get enough of him. The passion between us burned just as hot after all these months. He pulled me closer and the hands at my hips ventured higher. He palmed my breast over the material of my dress, he started pushing the dress down, but I pulled away, breathing heavy.

"Jake, we can't, I'm gonna be late."

He groaned in frustration, placing a kiss over my tattoo, before putting the dress back in place.

I remembered back to when he first saw the tattoo.

_I pulled off my shirt, ready to just fall into bed. I was still exhausted from the fight, even though I'd slept for 4 hours earlier in Jake's bed. Jacob laid in my bed, waiting for me to crawl in beside him. I undid the clasp of my bra and let it fall to the floor. Jacob sucked in a breath and I turned me head to look at him.  
>"Are you watching me get undressed?" I mock scolded. "Shame on you, Jacob Black."<em>

_"Bella, what's that?" he asked pointing to my side, squinting to see in the darkness of my room._

_I looked down, what was he talking about? Oh, right._

_"Oh, yeah, I got a tattoo." I said unsurely, I didn't know what he would think of it._

_He jumped off my bed, striding over to me on the other side of the room to examine it. His eyes went wide when he realized what it was._

_"Bella, you got a tattoo of my wolf!" he asked, incredulous._

_I shifted self consciously under his scrutiny. "Yeah, is that okay? I got it when the Volturi were here. I just missed you so much, and I wanted to have a part of you with me even when you weren't with me. Is that crazy?"_

_"Of course it's okay, Bells, and no I don't think it's crazy. I know exactly what you mean." He was tracing the outline of the wolf with his finger._

_"So, do you like it?"_

_He nodded, eyes still transfixed on my ink. "I do," he brought his eyes up to mine and I could see they were full of lust_. "I _**really **__like it," he growled, pulling me towards my bed._

_It looks like I won't be getting much sleep after all. Oh well, sleep is overrated._

Jacob's voice snapped me back to the present. "How am I supposed to concentrate on watching you graduate when you're wearing _that_?"

"Jake, I'm going to be wearing a graduation gown." I reminded him with a laugh.

"But I'll know you're wearing that dress underneath it," he leaned closer, whispering in my ear, his voice taking on that husky quality again. "And I'll know that later I'll be taking that dress off of you."

I laughed feebly, trying to maintain my composure, when really I wanted to rip off that pin striped blue dress shirt that enhanced the beautiful tone of his skin. "You look nice, by the way." I said, trying to change the subject. He was wearing aforementioned blue dress shirt, and nice dark wash jeans.

"Nice? I look nice?" he teased me. His hands that were now back on my waist, were dipping lower towards my ass, making speech difficult.

"You look hot," I corrected myself. "Really hot,"

He grinned widely. "Thanks babe, you look beautiful."

I blushed at his compliment. My eyes landed on the clock on my bedside table.

"Fuck, Jacob, we have to go! I'm going to miss my own graduation."

I straightened my dress and hurried down the stairs and into Jacob's car. He jumped into the driver's seat and pulled out of my driveway. He turned on the radio, searching for a channel, then he looked over to me.

"Oh sorry," and moved to turn it off.

I swatted his hand away. "No, I like this song."

"I thought you didn't like music?"

"This song reminds me of you," I admitted with a blush.

He raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

I nodded, then started to sing along. "Forever is a long time, but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side. Tell me every day, I'd get to wake up to that smile."

He smiled, taking in the words as I sung them. He rested his right hand on my thigh and I turned to him, smiling.

We pulled up to the hall where the graduation was being held. I gave Jacob a quick kiss, and then hurried inside. I walked into the room located behind the stage, where we were supposed to get our gowns.

"Bella! Over here,"

I looked around and spotted Angela, Mike, Eric, Jessica, and Lauren.

"Hey," I said as I approached.

"Hey Bella! You look great!" Mike exclaimed. I smiled in response.

Jessica was poking her head through the curtain, looking into the crowd.

"Found one," Jessica proclaimed.

"What's she doing?"

"Looking for hot guys in the audience," Angela explained.

I nodded my head. Well, let's see Jessica's definition of hot. I peered out into the crowd, Lauren and Angela beside me. "Where?"

She pointed her finger towards the back of the hall. "Mr. Tall, dark, and sexy in the back there, sitting with the old guy in the wheelchair."

My eyes followed her finger, landing on Jacob, who was currently getting up to let Charlie and Billy past, who had arrived together.

"Yeah, that's Jacob, my boyfriend." Suddenly I felt very possessive, I didn't want Jessica looking at him like _that_. She was practically eye fucking him.

She tore her eyes off Jacob to look at me, as I had expected she was shocked. "_He's_ your boyfriend?" I could plainly hear the words she wasn't saying. _What is a guy like that doing with Bella Swan?_

I nodded, grinning smugly.

She brought her eyes back to Jacob, still looking like she wanted to rip his clothes off, as if I wasn't standing right here. He rolled up his sleeves to the elbow and Jessica squealed in excitement.

"Oh my, God, look at those muscles, they're huge."

I'd had enough of this. "Yeah, that's not the only thing about him that's huge."

I saw all three of their eyes widen in surprise.

I didn't want Jessica to have any misconceptions about her chances with Jacob, I wanted her to know _exactly _who he belonged to.

I searched for Jacob's face in the crowd and found him trying to control his laughter. He met my eyes and looked at me knowingly. Shit! He'd heard me. I stared right back defiantly, the old Bella would have blushed, but the new Bella wasn't afraid to stake her claim. He was mine, and I wanted everyone to know. Maybe I should get up to the podium and announce it to everyone. I grinned slyly at the thought, and Jacob raised his eyebrows in question. I winked at him and stepped away from the curtain. I almost backed into Mike, who had been standing right behind us the whole time. I felt bad as I saw the pained expression on his face, but not for long.

"So, you're dating that kid from La Push?" he sneered. "Isn't he like fourteen?"

"Yes, I am, and he's sixteen actually."

Jessica whirled around. "He's sixteen? No way! Wow, I might have to rethink dating younger men."

Date all the younger men you want, but you'll never have _him_. I didn't know where this inner possessiveness was coming from, it wasn't like me. I guess Jacob just brought out the jealous bitch in me.

Lauren pounced, taking full advantage of my, in retrospect, over share earlier. "So Bella, is he good? Give us details," she grinned deviously, as if she wanted to live through my experiences vicariously. I resisted the urge to shiver in disgust. Details were the last thing this bitch was going to get from me.

Alice came floating towards me gracefully, saving me from having to respond. "Hey Bella, have you found your gown yet?"

"No,"

She inclined her head towards the back of the room where the gowns were hanging. "Come on,"

I followed behind her, grateful for the interruption. "Thanks,"

"No problem, I figured you could use some rescuing."

I nodded my head in agreement.

Once Alice and I found the gowns marked with our names we lined up in alphabetical order, as per the teachers instructions. I ended up standing right behind Jessica.

Joy.

The whole time we were in line waiting to file into the hall she talked my ear off about Mike and how he never paid any attention to her. I nodded along, murmuring an 'mhm' and 'really?' at the appropriate times. At least what I hoped were the appropriate times, I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying.

"So, what do you think, Bella?"

I paused, was this a question that called for a customary mhm response? Maybe not. I decided to play it safe.

"What?"

She glared at me and I knew she knew I hadn't been paying her much attention. "Grad party, tonight, Lauren's." she said, not talking in complete sentences.

"Oh, sounds great," I said, hoping she wouldn't notice how fake my enthusiasm was. I hated parties. I wanted to spend my graduation night going out for dinner with Charlie, Billy, and Jacob. But I knew Jessica would get me there one way or another, resistance was futile.

"Great," she grinned, seeming to forgive me for my past transgression of not giving her my full, undivided attention. She started rambling on about the party. Who was going to be there, who wasn't, what she was going to be wearing, and so on. I'm surprised she didn't tell me what kind of beers the fridge was going to be stocked with.

Finally the line started to move forward as we made our way into the hall. The teachers shushed us as we walked by them and Jessica surprisingly obliged.

Thank God.

We made our way into the hall and a booming voice rang out across the hall.

"We now present the graduating class of Forks High School."

* * *

><p>Jacob was standing with Charlie and Billy his shirt slightly wrinkled and his hands buried into his pockets. When he got caught sight he winked suggestively and I knew he wasn't about to forget what I'd said earlier any time soon. When I approached I hugged Charlie and Billy as they congratulated me. I turned to Jacob and he gathered me up in his arms, crushing me to him.<p>

"Congratulations Bells," he said, kissing me softly on the lips.

"Thanks, I'm so glad to finally be done high school!" I said with a laugh.

"Yeah lucky you, I still have two more year of that shit."

"Well look on the bright side, you can tell all your friends you're dating a_ College_ girl." I told him playfully.

He grinned smugly. "Very true,"

I spotted the Cullen family on the other side of the hall and I waved. Jacob turned around to see who I was waving to; he smiled and nodded in greeting. Ever since the battle Jacob was much more cordial to the Cullen's, for which I was grateful. It was a grudging respect, but respect nonetheless.

"Let's go say hi,"

My suggestion was met with a chorus of groans. Jacob respected them, but that didn't mean he wanted to spend time with them. As for my dad, he never liked Edward, a concept that was only reinforced when Edward left me. And I suspected that he held the whole family accountable for Edward's mistakes. And Billy, well let's just say there was still no respect there, grudging or otherwise.

"Do we have to?" Charlie complained.

"Dad, be nice," I scolded.

I took Jacob's hand in mine and led him over to where the Cullen's stood. Charlie and Billy trailed behind us, purposely taking their sweet time.

"Bella, congratulations," Carlisle offered with a smile as we approached. Edward smiled at me, but didn't say anything.

"Thanks. So, the whole family decided to come out?"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you'd think they'd get tired of watching us graduate high school over and over again, but nope."

"It's a milestone," Esme insisted.

Emmett snorted. "It's not a milestone once you've done it a million times already."

"A million times, really? You would think one of those goes around some knowledge would have sunk in." I teased him.

He pretended to clutch his stomach in laughter. "Oh ha-ha, since when is Bella a comedian?"

I shrugged, grinning.

Billy and Charlie finally made it over to us and they said hello gruffly and shook hands with Esme and Carlisle. Charlie gave Edward the evil eye and smiled at Alice, he had a soft spot for her.

"So, what are we talking about?" Charlie asked, his arms folded across his chest.

Everyone was silent for a moment, because what we had been talking about was the unnatural number of times the Cullen's had been through high school.

"Just that nobody can believe that Emmett actually graduated on time last year." I spoke up, with a teasing grin.

"Yeah, it's almost as much of a miracle as Bella actually making it _into _high school."

Everyone laughed as Emmett and I exchanged taunts and I smiled, thinking I could get used to this refreshing normalcy.

After we said goodbye to the Cullen's, Jacob and I walked to his car hand in hand.

"So, wanna go to a graduation party?" I asked as we were driving home.

He raised his eyebrows; he was well versed in my hatred of parties. "Do_ you _want to go to a graduation party?"

"Not really," I admitted. "But I told Jessica I would."

"Well sure I don't mind, but if you don't want to go we should just blow it off."

"No, I should go, maybe just stop in and say hi to everyone then sneak out?" I questioned.

"Sure, whatever you want, it's your night. Let's just hope this party ends better than the last party we were at." he grinned teasingly. "I seem to remember being kicked out of my own room?"

I groaned. "God, don't remind me, I felt so bad about that night."

He laughed. "I know, don't worry about it though, the next day ended pretty well. Remember you saw my huge-"

"Jacob!" I exclaimed, cutting him off and hitting him on the chest with my free hand.

He chuckled, thoroughly amused. "Hey, your words not mine, right?"

The new Bella decided to have some fun with Jacob. "Yeah, I guess I shouldn't have said that, but you know girls. After a confession like that they wanted _details_. So, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't give them that?"

He swallowed audibly and I could see a blush rising on his cheeks. I laughed to myself victoriously; _finally _I wasn't the only one embarrassed.

I leaned over closer to him, resting my hand on his upper thigh. "You're not mad, are you baby?" I breathed into his ear. "Trust me, there was nothing but _good _things to tell."

He swallowed again as his eyes darted briefly down to my hand that was now stroking his thigh. "Um, no, I mean how could I be mad. You have to deal with the pack mind, so, uh, I guess it's only - only fair." I grinned, it was such a liberating feeling knowing that I could reduce the unflappable Jacob Black to incoherent ramblings.

I kissed his neck, darting my tongue out to taste his skin. Then I abruptly sat back on my side of the car. I toyed with the radio, pretending nothing had happened and I could see Jacob staring at me wide eyed out of the corner of my eye.

I turned to him and smiled, letting him know who the clear victor was in this situation. "Just kidding, I would never tell those bitches just how much they're missing. Then they would without a doubt try to steal you away from me."

He was still staring at me wide eyed and speechless.

I laughed. "Eyes on the road, baby."

He snapped out of his daze and brought his eyes back to the road. He shook his head. "You're crazy, Bells,"

"Crazy for you," I smirked.

I think I liked new Bella, she was definitely here to stay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: High fives to anyone who knows what song Bella's singing (without googling the lyrics that is :p). Please review!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

"Is it too late to back out?" I asked nervously, as we stood on Lauren's doorstep. I had knocked already, but it didn't appear anyone had heard.

We weren't even inside yet, and already I wanted to run in the opposite direction. Why do I put myself in these situations? Although I did have a good time at Jacob's party. What I could remember of it anyways, I thought with a grimace.

Jacob chuckled and gave me a reassuring smile, squeezing my hand tighter. "It's going to be okay, I'll be right here the whole time."

I made a face and he laughed again.

"What's so funny?"

"You," he answered, tapping me on the nose. "You have no problem standing up to vampires that want to kill you, but you're scared of a little party full of harmless humans."

"That's different; they were hurting people I love, specifically the person that I love more than anything. Compared to the fear of losing you, vampires are nothing."

He pulled me into his arms. "You're never going to lose me, Bells. Ever,"

Suddenly the door flung open and Lauren came stumbling out, a red cup in hand.

"Bella! Why are you standing out here like a fucking weirdo? You should have knocked,"

I raised my eyebrows, not bothering to tell that I'd already knocked twice. "Getting an early start, Lauren?"

She grinned, "Why wait till the sun goes down, right? That's my motto,"

"Words to live by," Jacob remarked dryly.

She turned to him, as if just realizing that he was standing there. She looked like she wanted to dig her claw-like fingernails into him. Ugh, I knew there was a reason I didn't like her.

"And who might you be?" she asked, thrusting her chest out towards him.

"Jacob," he said, extending his hand towards her. She took it greedily and held on for much longer than was necessary.

"Hey Lauren, don't you have another beer to chug or something?" I asked, taking her shoulders and pointing her back towards the house. I give her a little push, and she regretfully made her way back inside.

She turned around and waved to Jake. "Bye Jacob, I hope I'll see you around." I pulled the door closed before she could say anything else.

I looked over at Jacob and he raised his eyebrows in question.

"What?" I asked, defensively.

"Isn't she your friend?"

I laughed, "No, I can't stand her. And did you see the way she was all over you?"

He eyed me like he was trying to figure something out. "Bella, she just shook my hand."

"Still," I grumbled.

I didn't know why I was feeling so jealous and possessive today. It was like I was just now realizing that I wasn't the only one that was interested in Jacob. Stupid as I am, it had never occurred to me before. Which was ridiculous of course, because who wouldn't want him. He was the kind of person that people are drawn to. He was funny, he took care of the people he loved, and he was one of the most genuine people I've ever met. Not even to mention the fact that you'd have to be blind not to notice how insanely attractive he was. So I know the flirting and the looks must have been going on for a while, but I was just now noticing it, and I didn't like it. It felt like at any moment he could slip away if I wasn't careful.

Jacob looked like he wanted to say something, but before he could the door opened again and Mike and Jessica stood there hand in hand. When Mike caught sight of me he pulled his hand out of Jessica's and ran it through his short, spiky hair. I wanted to roll my eyes; he was just never going to give up.

"Hey," I said, smiling, and shuffling closer to Jacob so that Jessica would know I was absolutely zero competition when it came to Mike. I stepped aside, so they could pass. "Were you guys going somewhere?"

"Yes," Jessica answered, at the same time that Mike blurted out a quick no.

For a minute there was an awkward silence as it looked like Jessica was trying to murder Mike with her eyes. But then she turned back into her cheerful self, pushing herself away from Mike and slinging her arm over my shoulder.

"Come on in Bella, I'll show you were the good stuff is." as she pulled on my shoulders my hand slipped out of Jacob's grasp, and before I knew it he was lost in the sea of people. Well not lost, since he was easily the tallest person here. But he wasn't next to me anymore and I started to panic, wondering how we were going to make a quick getaway when we were on opposite sides of the house.

As I looked around I noticed that everyone was wearing a sweater with a university or college name emblazoned on the front.

"What's with the sweaters?" I asked, gesturing around the room, and glancing at Jessica's University of British Columbia sweatshirt.

"Oh! Sorry Bella, I totally forgot to tell you, everyone wears the sweater of the school they're going to."

"Didn't you steal that from the O.C.?" I joked. I was worried that I was going to stand out even more now, being one of the very few people without a school sweater. It was just like Jessica to forget to tell me an important detail like that, but not forget to tell me that Sarah Sheppard would be there with Geoff Wright. I didn't even know who those people were.

She waved her hand dismissively. "Whatever,"

She led me to a fridge in the basement and pulled it open with a flourish to reveal shelves upon shelves of alcohol. "Help yourself,"

"Wow, um, what's the cover?" I asked, reaching into my purse for my wallet.

"Don't worry about it, Bella."

"No, really, I mean this must have cost a fortune." I said, pulling my wallet out and reaching for a twenty for me and Jacob.

She pushed my hand away as I held the bill out to her. "Seriously, don't even worry about it, Lauren's dad paid for everything. As you can tell from the house and Lauren's superiority complex; he's loaded"

I nodded, I could definitely tell from the house. It was humongous and very tastefully, and expensively decorated. "Okay, thanks Jess,"

Suddenly I heard a loud shriek from behind me, I whirled around and stepped to the right just in time to avoid a girl with beach blonde hair that was barreling towards me.

"Jess! There you are!" she said to Jessica, pulling her in for a hug.

"Bre!" Jessica squealed in return.

I decided to extricate myself from the situation before my ears drums burst. Quickly I grabbed a beer from the fridge and told Jessica I'd see her around. I made my way back up the stairs, and maneuvered through the thick crowd of people looking for Angela.

I had promised myself that I would be a better friend to her, but with everything with the Volturi, college applications, and studying for finals, it felt like we had lost touch again. Even though this time it wasn't exactly my fault, I felt a need to reach out to her before she left for college, because she was moving clear across the country.

Finally I found Angela with her boyfriend Ben wearing matching Berkeley sweaters, and sitting on an expensive looking black leather couch. I made my way over to them, trying not to bump into anyone. Another reason I didn't like parties; I liked my personal space and didn't appreciate when it was invaded.

"Hey Ange," I said, once I approached. "Hey Ben,"

"Hey Bella! Here sit down," she said as she scooted over, making room for me on the couch.

"How are you?" Angela asked once I had settled in on the extremely comfortable couch.

"Oh, I'm okay, parties aren't really my thing,"

"Me neither," she admitted, "But I figured it's probably the last time I'm going to see a lot of these people." she gestured around the room, and then grinned. "Although that's not necessarily a bad thing when it comes to some people."

"Ugh, I know what you mean," I replied, Lauren immediately entering my mind. Angela eyed me perceptively, like she knew exactly who I was talking about.

"So I can't believe you guys are going to Berkeley. That's so amazing, it's a great school." I had to admit, I was a little jealous.

Angela smiled, squeezing Ben's hand with her own. "I know, we're so excited."

"What are you taking, Ben?" I asked, since I already knew that Angela was going for her undergraduate in teaching. Yes, I'm not a complete failure as a friend.

We continued to talk as Ben told me he was majoring in business and I told them of my plans to become a nurse. I had to say, it felt good to talk to people who knew nothing about the craziness of my life, about all the danger that plagued it. It made me feel normal again.

"So Bella, where is Jacob anyways?" Angela asked, after I mentioned that he'd come with me to the party. "I've been wanting to meet him." Her words held none of the connotations that Lauren's were laced with whenever she mentioned his name. She was just sincerely interested in meeting the guy her friend was in love with.

"That's a good question actually." I stood up from the couch, stretching my arms over my head. "You know what; I'm going to go find him. I'll be back," I left the room and kept my eyes peeled for a shock of jet black hair.

I found Jacob in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, drinking a beer and talking to a couple guys I recognized from school. One was Adam, the guy I sat next to in calculus. It amazed me how he could be completely at ease in a room full of people he didn't know. I had to admit, I was jealous of his charisma.

"Dude, are you on crack? Favre sucks," Adam argued.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Adam on this one," Jacob interjected. "The guy is way past his prime. He needs to retire, for good this time."

I walked up to them, stroking Jacob's arm.

"Bella, hey!" Adam greeted me. "You know this joker?" Jacob punched him on the arm and I looked between them, wondering if I was missing something. "Although he does know his quarterbacks, gotta give him that."

"Oh yeah, it's the reason I love him,"

The guys laughed, it was no secret that I wasn't a huge fan of football. I was probably the only person at the whole school that didn't show up, when they were playing their state qualifier. It was probably mostly due to the fact that I didn't understand it all.

"Where's your sweater, Bella?" Adam asked, pointing to his Washington State University sweater.

"I wasn't aware of the sweater rule, until about 5 minutes ago." I told him.

He nodded. "So what school are you going to then?"

"Peninsula College, for nursing,"

"Oh sweet, that should be good."

I smiled in response, and asked him what he was going into. I liked Adam; he was one of the few guys at school that wasn't constantly trying to impress me. We talked in class, had a few laughs, and if Mr. Powel called on me and I had no idea of the answer Adam would whisper it to me from behind his textbook.  
>I pulled on Jacob's arm. "Hey Jake, come with me, I want to introduce you to Angela."<p>

We said goodbye to Adam and the other guys. Jacob and Adam did one of those stupid, hand slap, one armed 'hugs' that guys do, complete with a 'see ya around bro,'.

As we were walking away I asked him, "You know Adam?"

"Yeah, he went to the rez school last year, before he moved to Forks and had to transfer. We were both on the football team."

Jacob was on the football team? How did I not know this? Uh, because you were completely self absorbed last year, I answered myself. Shit, and I called myself his best friend.

"You were on the football team? Wow, I didn't even know. Some best friend, huh?" I said it lightly, but there was a serious edge to it.

Last year all I did was take, I took all of his love and devotion and I never gave him anything back. He always cared how I was, even if he knew me well enough not to bring it up. But I never even asked him how He was. How his day was, how school was, if he played any sports. I couldn't believe my own selfishness.

Jacob just shrugged like it wasn't a big deal, but it was to me. "It wasn't for the whole year, I had to quit once I joined," he glanced around the crowded room surreptitiously. "You know that other team. I didn't have time for both, or the control."

I pulled on his arm and he stopped walking, turning to face me, a confused look on his face.

"I'm really sorry I didn't know that. All I did was think about myself last year, you deserved so much more from me."

"Bella, you weren't that bad.." he said, in an effort to spare my feelings, but I knew that I was. I knew that he had feelings for me all along, but I strung him along all year, because I wasn't strong enough to let him go.

I shook my head defiantly; I wasn't going to let this go. "No, I was. It just goes to show how self involved I was. You held me together last year, you fixed me and I gave you nothing in return. I wasted a whole year feeling sorry for myself and dragging you down with me. I never really apologized for that, so I need you to know how sorry I am."

Jacob looked surprised by my speech, like he didn't know where this was coming from, but that didn't stop him from making his own speech.

"It's okay Bells, really. You had your heart broken, and I'm just glad I could be the one to help you put it back together. And you didn't drag me down, not at all. Honestly I was just happy to be able to spend time with you; it was always the highlight of my day."

What had I done to deserve such an incredible guy? He constantly amazed me with his professions of his love. It was hard to believe that he was only sixteen sometimes, well most of the time.

I leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear. "Are you trying to get me to leave this party and take you back to my room?" he laughed at my question. "Because it's working,"

He grinned and gave me a quick kiss.

"I love you," I told him, in case I hadn't said it recently enough.

"Bella!" Angela called from the other side of the room. She and Ben were now standing by the doorway to a room with a pool table and a poker table.

Oh right, that's where we had been headed before I got distracted. I walked over to Angela, Jacob following behind.

"Angela, Ben, this is my boyfriend, Jacob. Jake this is my friend, Angela and her boyfriend, Ben."

Jake shook hands with both of them, exchanging hellos. The four of us quickly fell into a comfortable conversation, and I could tell that Ben and Angela were taken by Jacob, as people always were. He was just so damn likable, and again I found myself envious of his magnetic personality.

I was shocked when I looked at my phone for the time; it was already past one. I hadn't even wanted to come to this party, and here I was losing track of the time. Maybe I would have to give parties more of a chance, I mused, maybe I was coming around. Or maybe it had nothing to do with that, maybe it was just that I hadn't spent a stress free night with my friends in what seemed like forever. The quick passing of the time probably had more to do with the people around me than the drink in my hand and the music pumping through my body. So I came to the revelation that's it's not where you are or what you're doing; it's who you're with, that's all that really matters in the end. The people you choose to surround yourself with is what defines you.

Angela tapped me on the shoulder, and I turned around.

"Bella, we're going to head out now. We have to get packing tomorrow."

With a pang in my chest I realized I was really going to miss her. Sure we hadn't hung out that much lately outside of school, but Angela was always a constant, I could always count on her to be there for me when I needed her. Just like with Jacob last year I had squandered time with her because of my own self involvement. I hoped that somewhere down the line we could be friends again, even if Angela was probably right; she wasn't going to see most of the people in this room ever again, I just really hoped, probably in vain, that I wasn't one of them.

I pulled her into a hug, and at first she was surprise, she knew I wasn't the touchy feely type, but quickly she wrapped her arms around me, hugging me back.

"I'm gonna miss you Ange," I said, as I pulled back.

"I'll miss you too, Bella. We should go for coffee or something before I leave."

"Yeah, definitely, just call me whenever you're free."

After Angela left I turned back to Jacob, who was currently crouched down rooting through the fridge for another beer.

"Hey Jake, do you wanna head out now?"

He stood up, placing the beer back in the fridge. "Sure Bells,"

I found Jessica and goodbye to her, and then reluctantly went up to Lauren to thank her for the party. Luckily she kept her hands to herself this time; maybe she'd gotten the hint earlier.

Jacob's keys jingled in his hands as he fished them out of his pocket. He walked over to the Rabbit and started to unlock it.

"What are you doing?"

"Unlocking my car," he replied, with a laugh.

"You can't drive, you've been drinking."

"Bella, I had like 4 beers. Trust me I wish it only took that many. Do you know how expensive it is to get drunk when you're a werewolf?" He jumped into his car and I reluctantly followed.

I eyed him warily. "Are you sure you're okay to drive?"

He laughed, "I'm sure, Bells. I can handle my liquor," he said, giving me a pointed look.

"Hey! I can handle my liquor!" I defended myself.

"Sure, sure, Bells," he said through laughs.

The ride home was filled with a comfortable silence as I reflected on my future. I had to admit, I was scared. Sure, I was only going to be going to Port Angeles for school, but it was still college and it was a big step. It was the end of high school, and the beginning of adulthood. It was daunting to think of starting over at a new school, to be leaving behind the safety and familiarity of high school.

I felt a drop of wetness on my leg, and I brought my hand up to my eyes, surprised to find tears there. I sniffed, and tried to wipe away the evidence of my tears, embarrassed to be crying over something so trivial as the end of high school. But of course as my luck would have it, it was that exact moment that Jacob decided to turn his head to face me. He looked just as surprised as I felt.

"Bells?" he asked tentatively. "Are you crying?"

"Yes," I confirmed, feeling another tear slide down my cheek.

"Why? You're not worried about me being drunk are you?" His chiseled features were a mask of concern and I felt bad for making him worry about nothing. "You know I'd never put you in danger like that."

I almost laughed at the absurdity of his assumption. Damn, my emotions are all over the place today.

"I know Jake, it's not that." I paused, stalling. "You're gonna think it's stupid,"

He looked at me dubiously, as if to say _really aren't we past that?_

I sighed in resignation. "Okay, I'm sad about the end of high school,"

I watched his face for his reaction. He was holding his bottom lip with his teeth, biting back a laugh. I glared at him, and smacked him on the arm.

"See,"

"Bella, I thought you hated high school. Why would you be sad about leaving?"

I shrugged my shoulders, biting my lip in a fit of nervous energy. "I don't know it just feels like the end of my childhood per se. Like now I have to go out into the world and be an _adult_. How do I know if I'm ready for that?"

Jacob pulled into my driveway, shut off the engine and then turned to me. "Bella you're ready, trust me. You've proven time and time again how strong you are. And don't think of it as the end, think of it as a new beginning, a fresh start."

As always he knew exactly what to say to make me feel better. I leaned across the console and brought his face to mine by threading my fingers through that gorgeous hair that I loved.

"I love you, I'll call you tomorrow." I said a few moments later.

"Night Bells, I love you." he called after me as I got out of his car

As I was falling into bed a few minutes later I realized Jacob was right, this was a new beginning. A new beginning where I wasn't just that girl that Edward was dating or Chief Swan's daughter. I was Bella, and that could mean whatever I wanted it to mean, I could be whoever I wanted to be. It was kind of exhilarating to think that I could reinvent myself. Yes, I decided as I slipped under the haze of unconsciousness, a fresh start was exactly what I needed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I know in the book Bella doesn't even like the sight of blood, but we're just gonna pretend that's not true ;) cause I want her to be a nurse. Okay, so, this is the last chapter, but I'm thinking about writing a sequel. It would be set a year and a half in the future and would be based on Bella's college experience, and Jake's last year of high school. I don't want to give too much away, but I have some ideas. Let me know if you guys would be interested in reading that.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

No, this isn't a new chapter, but almost as good? :p I don't know if everybody knows, but I've started writing the sequel to this story, it's called Happiness is a State of Mind. So just thought I'd let you all know. Go check out my profile, it will be right at the top since I just updated. While you're there you should check out my JB one shot 10 Things I Hate About You and let me know what you think hehe. Sorry for the extra email for those of you who already know there's a sequel or don't care :p


End file.
